Moon Guardian
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: When the Guardian of the Moon, comes to Angel Grove on a mission, at the same time a new girl moves in. Could they be the same person? What happens when she catches the eye of the Leader of Rangers? Will she be able to find love again?
1. prologue

DarkPriestess66 says I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

During the silver Millennium on the moon, Queen Serenity had twin daughters Princess Serenity and Princess Nicole.

Princess Serenity had long blonde hair pulled up in pigtails with balls on the top of her head just like her mother's, while Nicole inherited their mother's silvery blonde hair that was in the same style. Both Princesses had bright sapphire blue eyes, each had a small crescent moon on their foreheads proclaiming them to be of the Royal family and wore long beautiful white gowns with yellow across their chests. Serena was the heir to the throne while Nicole was the Moon Guardian. The Moon Guardian's job was to protect the moon and its people. Each guardian was born with a special power to help protect the moon. Nicole was born with the power to see the future.

Right now both girls were sitting in the garden full of lunar flowers. Serena was day dreaming about her lover.

Nicole sighed '_I envy Serena; She fell in love with Prince Endymion. Yet here I am alone wishing I had someone to love._'

"Serena?" asked Nicole trying to get her sister's attention. Serena glanced up at Nicole.

"Hmm" she replied not really paying attention.

"When is your Princely Love coming here?" Nicole asked not really caring but there were rumors going around the Lunarian Court that Prince Endymion had a new captain of his bodyguards. Nicole didn't understand how her sister could fall in love with an Earth Prince.

Princess Serenity brightens instantly at the mention of her Endymion. "He said he would be here for the Ball tomorrow night. But he might surprise me and come early."

Nicole nodded and stood smoothing out her gown "I'm going to have my lessons with Mars. Since Mother is coming to get you my dear sister." as soon as this was said their mother arrived.

Nicole curtsies to her mother "Lady-Mother." she greeted then left to her lessons with Mars. While Serena got lessons on ruling the Kingdom, Nicole got lessons on Divination

On her way to meet Mars, She stopped dead in her tracks gripping a pillar for support she was having a vision.

~~~~Scenes of future~~~~~

_Queen Beryl, an ugly peasant woman who was in love Endymion sold herself to the Negaforce and was attacking the moon kingdom._

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha. First, the Moon shall be mine. Then, the Universe!" Queen Beryl stated._

Nicole watched the vision show what was to happen to her beloved kingdom and family.

_Endymion was slain when he refused to be with Beryl and Serena rushed after him ending up dying as well. _

_Queen Serenity came on the scene of her heir and the Prince of Earth and grasped, she brought out the wand and Silver Crystal knowing that this would be the only hope for the moon kingdom. _

"_Only this Crystal and Wand can combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them, or the Universe is doomed, but most of all, you must protect our dear Princess Serena. Understand?" the queen stated _

"_Yes." replied the two moon cats Luna and Artemis, but a gray and black stripped Cat who was sworn to serve Nicole was worried. "What about the Moon Guardian?" _

"_The Moon Guardian has already gone forward in time, with her memories, you must find her." replied the Queen as she held up the Wand "Cosmic Moon Power" _

_Frozen in Moon Beam Crystals, the queen sent the Princess and the children of the Moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the Princess, so she will at last be safe. Selene must find the Moon Guardian again. _

~End vision. ~

Nicole felt tears rolling down her face; she had to leave her home before it was destroyed, because she was the Moon Guardian and protector of the Power Coins given to her by Ninjor. Nicole sank to her knees crying. She didn't want to leave her beloved Kingdom and family. Feeling depressed she stayed in the position she was in.

A black and gray striped cat was walking down the corridor and came upon her princess crying staring wide eyed at Nicole she moved to her side.

"Princess, what has you so upset?" asked the Cat. Nicole glanced up at her dearest friend.

"A vision I had, Selene." Nicole replied whipping her tears. She stood back up knowing if anyone caught her sitting like that she would be in trouble. Selene watched Nicole walk away only to bump into the captain of Endymion's guard.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you" apologize the man. He was wearing armor and had a sword at his side and had Brown hair and brown eyes.

Nicole thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. "I'm sorry; I should have been watching where I was going." She held out her hand to the man.

"I'm Nicole, Moon Guardian and Princess" She introduced herself.

"I'm Akira, Prince Endymion's Captain." Akira replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "I have to say I know why my Prince has chosen a radiant Moon Maiden as his lady."

Nicole giggled "You must have me mistake for my sister."

"You mean you're not Serenity?" asked a confused Akira

"No, Captain I am not Serenity, I'm the Moon Guardian, the one who protects the Moon. I'm not the heir to the throne even though i have the title of princess." replied Nicole.

"So that would mean you're not seeing anyone?" asked Akira

Nicole shook her head, in her heart she knew this man was for her, but she would have to leave in order to save herself.

'_I must find a way to leave before Serena and Endymion are killed._' Nicole thought; she knew that the only one that could help her escape was the guardian of Time Sailor Pluto. For that she would need a time key.

"I don't suppose, you have an escort for the ball?" questioned Akira. Nicole's eyes widen surely this man wasn't suggesting they go to the ball together.

"I'm not going." replied Nicole

Akira was going to say something but the sounds of the Moon Guards marching their way to where Serena and Endymion were caught their attention. Nicole grasped "oh no" she glanced around to make no one was watching. She then picked up her gown and ran to the way to the Throne room where her mother was. She would have to be there in her place as Guardian of the Moon. Akira followed right after her.

"What's going on?" asked Akira running along side Nicole

"The guards think that Prince Endymion is a spy." Nicole stated as she rounded a corner and stopped in front of the Silver doors of the Throne Room. She dropped her gown and smoothed it out. She opened the door and heard the first part of the argument going on.

"We caught this spy with Princess Serena." accused the guard. The Moon Guardian walked straight up to the throne where her mother sat.

"This man is not a spy; if he was I would know. He's the prince of earth." Nicole stated while taking her place at her mother's left hand. The guard released Endymion who bowed before the Queen.

"Prince Endymion, why have you come here?" asked Queen Serenity

"I've come with a warning your Majesty, Queen Beryl is going to attack the Moon." Endymion replied.

The Queen turns to look at her younger daughter in a silent inquiry

"I've foreseen this attack Lady-Queen." answered Nicole not going any further then that.

"Endymion, will stay and help protect the Moon Kingdom" asked Queen Serenity. Nicole's eyes slightly widen she knew his answer already and that would lead him and her sister to their deaths.

"Yes, you're Highness." replied Endymion sealing his fate. Akira watched from the back of the room as the monarch and her guardian-daughter put aside the matter of his prince being a spy. Akira thought that Nicole was beautiful as she held her head up high and commanded respect even from the queen. He had fallen in love with her from the moment he met her.

"Nicole, will accompany Endymion's Captain to the Ball Tomorrow night." ordered Queen Serenity

Nicole sighed inwardly and curtsied to her mother and Prince Endymion "As you wish Lady-Mother." She left as her title let her with her captain following knowing his prince is safe here.

"You're upset about having to accompany me." Akira stated Nicole sighed. "If you must know yes I am; I was planning on seeing a friend that night."

"Well I suggest we talk and get to know each other." suggested Akira. Nicole led him throw the water gardens while they talked.

Nicole even laughed at some of Akira's jokes, by the end of the evening she was completely in love with him and him with her.

Akira walked Nicole to her chambers and they walked into the sitting room where a staff that was in a dais. The staff was a sliver color with a crescent moon on top and below it was a brown box.

Akira looks in awe at the staff. Nicole had seen what he was looking at and smiled. She walked over to the staff and picked it up. "This is the Moon Guardian Staff; it can summon the powers of the moon. Just like the Crescent Mood Wand." while Nicole was explaining the staff shrank to a smaller size that looked like a child's toy.

Nicole put it in a bag, as she bends to pick up the box she felt a glowing power coming from within. She knew the coins could chose their possessors but they never done it before, she quickly opened it and saw that a coin was glowing red. She quickly shut the box and places it inside the bag. It wasn't time to use the coins yet. She would have to find someone who would use the coins to benefit mankind.

Selene walked in on Nicole and Akira sitting on the settee. She jumped on Nicole's lap.

"Akira meet Selena, she's my best friend and advisor, Selene meet Akira, Endymion's captain." Nicole introduced them. Akira thought she was crazy when she said that a cat was her advisor that was until the cat spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Akira, Nicole, Her Majesty wishes for you to join the court feast tonight." Selene stated.

"Is this invite because she wishes for the Guardian or Me?" asked Nicole, sometimes she felt as if she when two people wrapped into one package. If it was the guardian she wanted something must have happened.

"She wants the Guardian." replied Selene, she felt sorry for her princess because she couldn't have a life of her own. Nicole stood up "wait for me Akira I would like an escort." she went into her bedchamber and straight into her handmaidens, who dressed her in a slivery royal blue gown and redid her hair into the same style after bushing it. She slipped on a pair of blue slippers and went back out to have Akira take her to the court feast.

Akira waited for Nicole to reappear, when she did. His breathe caught she looked stunning dressed in a slivery blue gown that hugged her curves. As she came near he held out his arm to her. Which she took.

"You look wonderful." he complimented. Nicole blushes a brilliant shade of crimson.

Together they walked to the dinning room where the Court Feasts were held. Little did she know that the person that was to get the Power coins was there?

Once they entered the door the attendant there announce her to the court and a special guest that was seeking her.

"May I present the Moon Guardian Nicole and her escort Captain Akira from earth." the Attendant stated. Nicole took her seat by her mother and sister. "Your highness, will you tell your Guardian why she has to be here." she asked.

Queen Serenity knew her daughter didn't like court feasts or anything to do with the court. "Guardian, there is an important wizard here to see you."

The wizard that was sitting right next to her stood up. "I would like to introduced myself, My name is Zordon from the planet Eltar."

Nicole watched this Zordon with narrowed eyes, she would have to touch him to see a vision if he was good or bad.

"I heard of a power source that the guardian here protects." he stated. Nicole narrowed her eyes even more he was talking about the coins. She stood up and addressed Zordon.

"Just how did you find out about the power source I protect?" she asked her voice clearly displaying an icy tone. She would die to protect her planet and the coins.

"From the ancient warrior know as Ninjor." Zordon replied seeing he had to earn the trust of this guardian.

"I understand know, but will you allow me to touch your hand, to honestly trust with the power I have to see your future." she explained holding out her hand for the wizard to take. Once he did she gasp at the power he held.

~~~vision.~~

_five multi-colored forms was standing before Zordon, he told them they were to know as Power Rangers. _

~End Vision~

Nicole dropped Zordon's hand and nodded "If you will excuse us. My queen." she turned to Zordon and motioned for him to follow her. They went to her chambers.

"I trust you, so I will entrust the coins to you Zordon of Eltar for I have seen you are fighting for the greatest good. But I must warn you if you do not leave after you get theses coins you will die." she stated as she took the box of coins out of the bag she was packing.

"These are the Power coins that were created by Ninjor given to me, for protection. Since the moon kingdom is a peaceful place, but from what I have seen that peaceful time will not last. I trust you will take them back to your world and guard them with everything you are." Nicole warned as she handed the box to him.

"Also I will like you to have a robot of the Moon kingdom to aid you if you should need it." Nicole told him as she rang for a servant. Once the servant arrived she told him to go to the computer room and retrieve a being known as Alpha 5.

when the robot arrive he went over to Zordon.

"I am Alpha 5." he greeted. Zordon smiled he could see this robot was special because he had emotions.

"I have one question, What did you mean by these peaceful times won't last?" asked Zordon.

"I've seen my kingdom being destroyed and my sister dead. I have to leave in order to protect the moon. I hope to see you again someday and find out what you did with the coins." she explained. That when zordon teleported out in a white light. Nicole sighed she needed everything together if she was going to leave after the ball before the battle. She gathered everything that she would need a time key that she was allowed to have. Her brooch and put everything in a bag that could hide under her gown she had to wear at the ball tomorrow night. She went to sleep for the last time in her room in her kingdom.

The night of the tragic ball arrived Nicole was watching everyone dance her sister was enjoying this time with Endymion before he went off to fight for the kingdom. She was trying to hold back tears as she remember her vision of what was to come. She headed out of the doors. Akira watched her leave the ball and followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't watch them have fun when I know what's going to happen." she replied as she turn around in Akira's arms.

The sounds of screaming caught their attention, Nicole led the tears flow as she knew Endymion was fighting for Serena and the kingdom. Akira was torn his duty to his prince or stay to protect the one he loved. Nicole knew what was to happen to Akira, he would be reborn in the future on earth. She only hoped when she left she would find him again. She grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his before letting him go. "Go you need to help the Guards protect the queen, I promise to find you." she vowed. He nodded "I love you Nicole, I'll always will." he told her then ran off to protect the queen and his prince never knowing this would be the last time he would ever see his love again.

"I love you too." she whispered holding out the time key and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 1

A sailor suited figure holding a crescent moon staff stood on a tall building watching over the citizens of Angel grove. Shaking her head she leaped from the building.

"You would think that the ones, I need to find would make themselves known." the figure mused out loud as she ran back to her apartment. That is until she heard fighting going on. She had hidden within a tree watching the multi-colored suited heroes of angel grove fight a jellyfish looking monster.

"So theses are the Power Rangers I seen in my vision months ago." the figure frown as the jellyfish thing caught the rangers in it tentacles.

"Yuck this is so gross, Get this slimy thing off of Me." yelled the Pink clad female.

The sailor suited figure laughed out loud catching the monster's and the Ranger's attentions

"Monsters all alike try to take over to world but always lose to the good guys." commented the Sailor scout coming out of hiding but still within the tree.

"Who are you?" asked the Jellyfish.

The scout grimaced. "I'm the pretty sailor suited solider of love and Justice, The Moon Guardian and on the behalf of the Moon I will destroy you."

"Like you could destroy me." the jellyfish creature laughed evilly. The moon guardian rolled her eyes and held her staff tight. The jellyfish tried to catch upstart in its tentacles but the guardian was using her power of foresight to predict what the creature would do. The jellyfish lunched at her but she flipped over it and landed on her feet.

"As much as I would love to stay and play with you slimy but I have to finish this." the guardian stated as she twirled her staff around

"Moon Staff Elimination" she called as her staff glowed a brilliant yellow and she swung it down and slice the creature into two. The solider went up to the tied up rangers and released them.

"Thanks for the help." the blue ranger stated

"Of course I'm here to help you guys." replied the guardian. She glanced up at the moon '_the moon has been tainted it's not as bright as it once was._'

As the solider as she calls herself was staring at the moon the rangers took the time to look over their newest ally or was it foe?

She was wearing a mini skirt that was a blue and white, and a white top that had a large sliver bow with a crescent moon over her brooch, knee high sliver boots with a crescent moons on them. Her silver hair was in pigtails with what look like buns on the top of her head held two round circle objects that Enhances hearing and a tiara with another crescent moon that was resting on her forehead. To anyone she looked like she came out of a comic book.

The guardian turns her sight back to the rangers. "I would like to see Zordon."

"How do you know Zordon?" asked the red ranger not trusting this new person that just saved them.

Just as she was about to answer all of them were teleported away.

They landed in the command center in their respected colored only the guardian was teleported in a sliver tone light. The rangers landed on their feet like usual, but the guardian landed on her ass.

The guardian looked around and spotted a giant head in tube and a robot that looked familiar. Rubbing her ass, she glared at the head. "You could have warned a girl ya know."

Zordon grin at his old ally. "I'm sorry about your kingdom, Also I'll warn you next time we teleport you here."

The rangers stared in shock behind their helmets, how could their mentor know this strange sailor solider?

"No need to be sorry, my friend. I did warn you to leave and I got here about a month ago." replied the guardian waving off Zordon's apology

"Wait a second, how do you know each other and what is this about a kingdom?" asked Red Ranger.

The guardian looked between the red ranger and Zordon. "I take it their teenagers' right. Out of all the people on earth you had to choose teenagers."

"To the question of how we know one another, The Guardian gave me the power coins; it is she who protected them before Rita Repulsa ever became a threat to the earth." Zordon answered. The guardian led against the control panel with her arms crossed waiting for her turn to speak.

The pink ranger turned her head to her "You guarded the coins from evil?"

"Yes, I did I guarded them for ten years but that was before the fall of my kingdom." replied the Guardian.

"The kingdom bit, there hasn't been a kingdom on earth for hundreds of years." the blue ranger stated.

The solider laughed "Who ever said that my kingdom was on earth, Time for a history lesson you won't find in books, Where I'm from predates earth's history so no one but others like myself remember it ever existed, Long ago there was a Kingdom on the Moon placed in what you call the Sea of Serenity ruled by Queen Serenity, who happens to be my mother. She was a fair and kind ruler. We of the moon were more technologically advanced then the earth at that time. But that's a story for another time."

"Wow, what else happened, it sounds like a fairy tale." asked the pink ranger. The others were in awe at this story.

"The citizens only had two jobs, first was protect the Silver Crystal, an extremely powerful 'holy stone' which had been handed down through the generations. Second, we were to watch over the evolution of Earth and protect it from any negative influence. Sometime during this Endymion who held the position of Crown Prince of Earth at the time and my sister Princess Serenity fell in love with each other. But it wasn't good because Relations between people of the Earth and the Moon were forbidden.

The pink and yellow rangers were crying beneath their helmets at the thought of forbidden love. Pausing the catch her breathe the guardian had to wipe tears from her eyes as she was telling her story she was reliving what only happen a month ago to her.

"What the others and myself have recently found out at the time, Out of jealousy and under the influence of the evil Queen Metaria, a peasant woman named Beryl raised up the citizens of Earth in a war against the Moon, as a result of which both kingdoms were completely wiped out, so that the evolution of life had to restart from the beginning. My mother had to send the Children of the Moon without their memories of the moon kingdom to a future on earth at the cost of her own life. My sister has been found again along with the others of her court." the guardian continued

"But what about you? How do you know what happened?" asked the black ranger.

"Simple I'm from the past, I like my guardian predecessors were born with special abilities. I had seen what was to happen in a vision. So I stole a time key and came here to the present." replied the guardian. She turned to look at Zordon.

"I have important matters I have to discuss with you later." she told him. She turned back to the rangers "I will help you in battle whenever you need me."

"Rangers, I think you should all go home and get some rest." Zordon suggested to his children. The guardian watched as they teleported out of the command center. She then fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I don't know what I am to do; I can't go back to the moon since it's just a planet here." The guardian sobbed as she hugged herself.

"I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better Nicole, but you should try to make earth your home now." Zordon tried to comfort the distressed girl. For the first time in ten thousand years he cussed Rita for trapping him in the time warp. They didn't notice what Alpha was doing until he walked over to her.

"Nicole, I've already solved what you're going to do. I've enrolled you in Angel Grove High where the Rangers go, Also I rented you an apartment so you have a place to stay." Alpha told her.

Nicole looked at Alpha and smiled "Thank you."

Alpha handed her all the papers she would need to start her life over.

"I can't wait to tell the other scouts about this." she mused out loud. She had been living with Jupiter for the last month until she moved here to search for Akira's reincarnation.

Alpha teleported her to the new apartment that already been furnished and she de-transformed and went straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out who is Akira's reincarnation. Just like to say when Nicole is herself, she's has a bubbly personality. When she's in her Soldier form she's very serious and has a bit of humor when fighting.

Nicole woke up at noon the next day, she looked over at the alarm clock that Alpha had so kindly brought for her along with everything else and screamed.

"I'm late!!!!" Nicole launched herself out of bed and rushed over to her closet and got a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt out and got dressed. She got all the papers together for the school and grabbed the bag she used when she was escaping from the battle of the kingdom.

"That's it, next time I see Serena, I'm kicking her crybaby ass for rubbing her lateness off on me." Nicole thought outloud. As she hurried to brush her hair and put it back up in the hair style it was in. She quickly put on her shoes, grabbed the bag again and left her new apartment and ran to the school where she would be going to.

She stopped outside the huge building known as Angel Grove High. '_I'm never going to get use to this_'

Sighing heavily she walked into the building, looking for the office to get her papers signed and whatever she has to do. She walked up to the counter and seen the Secretary working behind it.

"Um....excuse me, but I'm new here and I don't know where to go." Nicole shyly stated.

The Secretary looked up from the paperwork she was doing and smile kindly at the lunarian. "Well dear do you have your school forms filled out?"

Nicole handed her the papers and got her schedule, most of her classes were with the same teacher.

"Since you came in late, would you like me to call someone from your class to escort you down to Ms. Appleby's classroom?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, please." replied Nicole as she sat down on a bench to wait. The secretary pushed a button and spoke into the PA control panel. "Ms. Appleby?"

"Yes" came the replied of the teacher.

"Could I have Trini Kwan come to the office please?" asked the secretary.

"She'll be right there." replied Ms. Appleby.

Nicole waited for about five minutes for this Trini Kwan person to come show her to the classroom when she finally shown up. Nicole glanced at her; she was of Asian descent, wearing a yellow blouse and jeans with tennis shoes.

"Hi, I'm Trini, I'm suppose to show you were the classroom is." Greeted Trini with a kind smile.

"Nicole Hunter." replied Nicole getting use to her new surname, when she was in Japan with the girls she used Lita's last name saying she was her half-sister that she never met. In truth all the girls were quite surprised to find out that she was Serena's twin sister from the moon kingdom.

"So where did you move from?" asked Trini leading the way to the classroom. Nicole used her senses, something felt off about this person's aura. '_Could she be a ranger?_' she thought.

"Japan, I didn't have any family there so I moved here." Nicole lied. Trini glanced at her.

Nicole partly lied she did have family but they were reborn with no memories until they were reawaken by Luna and Artemis. She sometimes wondered when her feline friend would find her again.

"I'm sorry, what happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking." Trini questioned outside of the classroom door.

"I lived with my mother but sadly she passed away from cancer. I never knew my father." Nicole replied lying again. Trini gave her a sympathetic smile.

'_She kinda looks like that Moon Guardian that saved our butts the other day. Nah, it must be the hair style._' Trini thought as she and Nicole walked into the classroom.

"Ms. Appleby, this is Nicole Hunter, she came in late today and she's a new student." Trini explained while Nicole tried her best not to act like the princess she was. She would never fit in if anyone knew about where she really came from.

"Nicole, please tell the class a little bit about yourself?" asked Ms. Appleby.

"I just moved here from japan, I don't have any family to stay with so I recently got my own apartment. I just want to fit in really." Nicole explained as she looked for an empty desk to sit in. She was glad it was Friday.

Nicole sat down at an empty desk that was right by a brunette wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. She looked like she could be an athlete of some kind. She greeted her new classmate with a friendly smile.

"I'm Kimberly." she introduced herself. Nicole smiled "Please to meet you" she whispered, She noticed that Kimberly had something off in her aura like Trini had clearing her head. She began to pay attention to the assignment that was due the following Monday.

"Now class, I want to you to write a report on a legend." Ms. Appleby told her students.

Nicole raised her hand, she wanted to know if this legend had to base of American legends or not.

"Yes, Nicole?" asked Ms. Appleby.

"I was wondering if these legends had to be based from America?" Nicole asked.

"No, they do not." replied Ms. Appleby. Nicole nodded she knew what to write about, the fall of her kingdom leaving out her part in it of course. The rest of class was just plainly boring to Nicole. She hardly paid attention to the topics that were suggested for the report. When the bell rang she was glad to get out of there. She had a mission to do first find out who her Akira's reincarnation was and help him remember the past. She walked out into the hall flanked by Trini and Kimberly.

"So what are you doing now that school's out for the weekend besides do homework." asked Kimberly looking at Nicole and Trini.

"Try not to get attack by monsters." replied Nicole trying to make a joke. Seeing as Angel Grove was almost as bad as the Juban district of Japan. She followed the girls to their lockers seeing as she didn't have one yet or books to put in one she was to get her school stuff on Monday. She did notice that Trini and Kimberly glanced at one another at the mention of monsters.

"We'll lucky that the Power Rangers are here to save us from monsters." commented Trini.

"Well I don't know much about Power Rangers. But the people in the Juban district of Japan are protected by the Sailor Senshi or in English the Sailor Soldiers." replied Nicole.

"Really wow" commented Kimberly, first time she heard about monster problems in other parts of the world '_mental note ask Zordon about it later._'

"Well what are we waiting for Lets meet up with the guys?" Trini suggested. Nicole looked at little worried.

"Guys?" She asked; she knew she wasn't really friends with Trini and Kimberly yet but she wanted to be, if her guesses were right she had to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we have three guys who are best friends." replied Kimberly.

"Okay, I guess I could meet them." commented Nicole as she hugged her bag to herself in an attempt to be shy. The three girls walked over to the front doors of the school where three guys were waiting. A male that was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, another was an African American wearing a multi-colored shirt and a pair of black jeans. Last was a guy wearing a blue shirt and jeans also he was wearing a pair of glasses.

Kimberly and Trini walked up to them and started talking about what they had missed in class. Nicole watched from behind the girls. She felt the same feeling that wasn't something wasn't right with these people. Blinking a few times, she decided to think about this later.

"Guys, this is Nicole, she just moved here from japan." Kimberly stated. The guys looked at her. Seeing her long silver blonde hair in pigtails with buns on the top of her head. That was somewhat common hairstyle in japan and wearing the V-neck shirt and jeans.

Nicole smiled and bowed in respect. "Please to meet you." she noticed only two of them bowed back.

"Nicole, this is Jason, Billy, and Zach." Introduced Trini pointing to each one.

"Greetings and salutations, I really like to learn more about your culture." greeted Billy.

"Dude, Stop with the nerd speaks. Most of us still don't understand you." complained Zach. Nicole giggled at them interchange.

"Oh don't worry I understand what Billy-kun is saying." Nicole commented. Jason stared at this new girl, she was pretty but her hair made her look like she was older then she actually was.

Nicole stared at Jason; the same brown hair and brown eyes, same grin. '_It can't' be, there is no way he could be._' Nicole's Sapphire eyes clouded over with unshed tears, she turned and ran at full speed towards the girl's restroom once there she collapsed. Heartbreaking sobs could be heard throughout the halls. Suddenly Nicole was teleported in a silver light to the command center.

'_I am so stupid. Wait did I break down, I should be acting like I'm an Earthling.'_ Nicole thought as she wiped her tears away and sat up.

"Guardian, what has happen to you?" asked Alpha standing close to Nicole.

"Besides having an emotional breakdown in front of a group of teenagers that have very different auras then regular humans." Nicole retorted then added "Sorry, I'm not usually a crybaby."

She stood up with help from Alpha.

"Why was I teleported here?" asked Nicole, Zordon looked down at the lunarian with a look of sympathy in his wise blue eyes.

"Because with your emotional overload, you were about to release a huge amount of energy, we thought it would be safe for you to get out of the school before you destroyed It." explained Zordon.

Nicole sighed heavily, "yeah that would be bad destroying the school and blowing my cover as a normal teenager, I think I know who your rangers are Zordon."

"Enlighten me." replied Zordon. He was sure she knew who they were.

"I can sense other people's auras part of being a lunarian I guess. But I sensed there was something strange about Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Billy and Zach. If I'm not mistaken they are your rangers." Nicole enlightened Zordon.

"You are right they are the Rangers." stated Zordon. Nicole crossed her arms last time she seen the coins there were seven of them and there was only five rangers.

"Okay, next question where is the sixth Ranger?" Nicole asked as the protector of the coins no matter who had them now she had to know.

"The sixth coin was stolen a long time ago from Me." replied Zordon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SIXTH COIN WAS STOLEN?!?" screamed Nicole, her scream shook the whole command center.

"Let me explain before you knock the Command Center down. I was fighting with an evil sorceress, she stole the sixth coin, I've felt guilty ever sense." explained Zordon. Nicole nodded

"Well if you tried your best then that all in the past." Nicole commented. "Well I'm not going to destroying school so if you would teleport me back before the others call out the search parties, oh before I forget." Nicole fished out her communicator from her pocket.

"Alpha, if you could patch my communicator into the system, I would appreciate it, so you could call me when the Rangers need a hand or if you need me." Nicole asked as she held out the communicator to Alpha, it was a simple handheld device that could contact the other Sailor Soliders.

"I will have it done by this evening." Alpha stated as he went over to the control panel. Nicole was teleported back to the restroom. She cleaned up her face and walked out to find the worried faces of the Rangers.


	4. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66 says Nicole's transformation is just like Usagi-Chan's in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon the live action.

A month has passed since Nicole moved to Angel Grove, along with her alter-ego Moon Guardian, during that month they had to fight an evil ranger which torn Nicole's heart in two. That was until the rangers were able to break the spell over the Green Ranger known as Tommy. They still didn't know that the Moon Guardian was Nicole. Right now Nicole was sitting in the Juice Bar waiting on her friends to get there.

She sighed '_I've been searching everywhere but I can't find Selene. I wonder if she's given up trying to find me._'

"Ernie, Can I have another Peach Mango smoothie." Nicole asked feeling bummed out.

"Nicole that your fifth smoothie, I think you should cut down." Ernie stated as he took the empty glass away.

"I can't help it, I'm feeling really depressed right now." Nicole stated as she played with the water ring on the counter, sighing sadly she waited for her drink. Suddenly it got dark. Someone had placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess Who?" Tommy stated sneaking up on his friend. Nicole knew who it was since she could see it happening already.

"Let me guess, I think this person has a fixation on the color green and is best friends with Jason." Nicole stated playing along even if she didn't feel like it.

"Still have to guess a name." Tommy commented.

"Fine, Tommy" Nicole sighed, she really wanted her other smoothie and to see again. Tommy removed his hands off of Nicole's eyes and took a stool that was empty beside Nicole.

"What's your problem?" He asked as Ernie came back with Nicole's Fifth smoothie.

"I'm feeling really depressed." Nicole replied "I miss all my friends in Japan and I miss my cat."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you" Tommy apologized

"Hey Guys" Jason greeted walking up with the others then he noticed that Nicole was looking down in the dumps. Nicole finished her smoothie without looking at the others then turn around on the bar stool.

"Nicky, what's wrong with you?" Jason asked concerned He has been crushing on her for the past month and he didn't know why.

"Jase, She's homesick" Tommy replied for Nicole seeing as she was about to cry. During the past month she was able to control her emotions enough to not release any energy.

"I'm gonna go for a walk guys," Nicole stated as she stood up and walked out of the juice bar. Before hearing Tommy and the others were talking about her.

"Dude Jase, Just tell her how you feel. We all can see you like her." Zach stated. Nicole smiled a little because she was starting to like Jason as well but she felt bad because it was like betraying Akira. Truth was she liked Jason better then his past life. She didn't know why because they were like the same person but they were different too. Akira was a follower always trailing after Endymion and herself while Jason was the leader type.

Nicole was fed up with the Rangers that couldn't put two and two together, she felt like transforming in front of them but she knew that was a bad thing. She walked out of building and walked down the street to her apartment. She didn't know that Jason was following her.

"Hey Nicole, Wait up." Jason stated as he walked to catch up with her. Nicole stopped at slightly turn to see Jason following her.

"What's up Jase?" she asked arching an eyebrow for once she didn't see what was coming.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jason explained '_I hope she likes me back._'

"Sure, we can talk in my apartment." Nicole stated, as they were almost at her apartment over the month she was living there she didn't have anyone over not even her closet friends. When they got to the apartment. Nicole unlocked the door.

"Well this is my place, not much but its home." Nicole stated. Jason looked around the living room there was only a sofa and a TV and a side table with a lamp on it and a coffee table with a sketch pad on it.

Nicole went over and sat on the sofa "So what did you want to talk about?"

Jason swallowed "Well I like you."

"I like you too Jason, but what does that have anything to do with." Nicole stated then makes an 'o' shape piecing together what Jason was talking about. Nicole smiled "You have feelings for me."

"Yeah, i do. So would you to go out with me sometime, I mean we could double with Kim and Tommy if you want." Jason asked. Nicole now feeling really guilty about hiding who she was from the Red Ranger. But luck was on her side when Jason's commutator went off. Jason glanced at it and sighed inwardly.

"I have to go but I would like your answer soon." Jason commented as he turned and walked out the door then teleported away. Nicole's eyes narrowed as she reached for her crescent moon brooch.

"**Moon Guardian Power!!!!**" Nicole shouted as she transformed into the Moon Guardian.

The Moon Guardian pushed a lighting shape symbol on her commutator and teleported away to the Command Center. When she got there the others were staring at the viewing globe.

"What's happening?" She asked making everyone jumped slightly, the unmorphed Rangers moved aside to let Nicole see the Viewing globe. The picture was of a monstrous creature that looks like a cat.

Nicole seen that the Cat was familiar with black and gray strips around its body. She dropped to her knees.

"By the Moon, I thought she given up trying to find me and here she is" she whispered gritting her teeth. She stood back up with a look of fury on her face.

"There's a lunarian energy signature coming from that Cat creature." Billy stated as he read a piece of paper.

"She's one of three Moon Cats and my guardian and advisor, I don't know what's happen but if the pureness of a lunarian has been corrupted we're in deep trouble." explained Nicole staring wide eyed as the globe.

"How are we going to stop that thing." asked Kimberly.

"You can't the power coins are useless against a being from the moon. I need to get reinforcements." stated Nicole as she put out her commutator and grin evilly. It was night in Japan and knowing Serena she would be asleep.

"Sailor Moon, Come in, Sailor Moon." Nicole commanded, and she got no reply.

"LUNA, I NEED HELP!!!" she screams into the commutator as a black cat appeared on the mini screen.

Luna yawned as she seen who was calling "Do you know what time it is out here?" Nicole grinned "Of course I do, you remember Selene don't you?"

Hearing the name of her cat companion Luna was wide awake "What about her did she find the Moon Guardian?"

"Not exactly, I don't know what's happen but I need the other Senshi. She's not herself; she's turned into a monster." Explained Nicole, her eyes began to fill with tears for her friend. Luna on the other end of the commutator "Hold on, let me wake up the Meatball head."

Everyone in the command center could hear a loud scream as Nicole busted out laughing. "Serves her right for not waking up. Then a blonde hair girl's face appeared in the commutator glaring at Nicole.

"It's five am here are you stupid?" asked the blonde girl.

"I may have my hair in the same style as you do but I'm nowhere near a Meatball head like you, Sailor Moon." Nicole grinned, the girl on the other end "Moon guardian?" seeing the tiara with insignia of the moon kingdom on it.

"Now that you're awake, I need your help. I can't fight Selene, my own guardian. Please get the others I'll meet you guys at the Starlight tower. I'll even arrange it so you and the others can come in civilian form."

"Alright, I'll get the others but if Raye bites my head off for waking her up. I'm coming after you." Sailor Moon threatens.

"As you wish." Nicole replied as she turned off the communicator.

"What's happening?" asked Tommy

"Oh Just that this is going to be a major team up, Power Rangers meet the Sailor Senshi" Nicole explained.

"So there's going to be more girls in short skirts?" asked Zach.

Nicole shook her head.

"Billy, would you help me please I need to hack into the Juban Middle School to create records of a summer exchange program for three people and hack into two other schools to do the same thing." Nicole asked as she began to forge documents of a fake exchange program. Billy came over to help her

"I don't like the outcome of this. What happens if the schools find out there is no such thing." Billy asked as he typed away at the control panel with Alpha and Nicole.

"Simple, I'll just think of something when that comes." Nicole grinned "Done!" as she sends the requirements for the school to call each parent or in Lita's case to call her apartment and tell her.

When she was getting ready to leave, when the communicator started playing music and everyone jump not excepting it. Nicole answered only to be greeted with Sailor Mars' angry face.

"If you don't get here in five minutes, I will kick your ass to Mars and back." threatened Sailor Mars.

"I'm on my way." Nicole stated as she shut off connection.

"I have the directions to teleport you to the Starlight tower." Billy stated as he got ready to teleported Nicole

"No need, I'm going my way." Nicole replied as she held took off her brooch and held it above her hand "**Moon Guardian Teleport.**" She stated then glows a bright silver color and disappeared.

"Rangers, you must go distract that monster from Destroying Angel Grove." Zordon ordered his Rangers.

"Ready, Guys?" asked Jason

"Ready!" replied the others

"It's Morphin Time." Shouted Jason. The rangers morphed and went to slow down the Cat creature that was Selene.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Nicole teleported herself to the Starlight Tower, where Sailor Moon was discovered as the Princess of the Moon, along with being Nicole's twin sister. Once Nicole reformed, she glanced at her family the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask.

"I missed you guys" She whispered as her eyes glisten with tears.

"Enough Chit Chat, We have one of our own to save." Sailor Mars interrupted

"Right" agreed the others. The Soldiers stood in a circle with Tuxedo Mask in the middle since he didn't know where he was going.

"I'll explain later. But I want Selene back" Nicole stated as she and the others raised their arms, touching each others hands. Since there were seven of them and only one knew where to go they had to loan their powers to their Guardian.

"**MERCURY STAR POWER!**" Shouts Mercury as she began to glow a bluish color.

"**MARS STAR POWER!**" shouted Mars as she too began to glow as red color.

"**JUPITER STAR POWER!**" called Jupiter, she began to glow green

"**VENUS STAR POWER!**" called Venus, glowing a yellow color.

"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER**" yelled Sailor Moon, glowing a pink color with little orange for Tuxedo Mask.

"**MOON GUARDIAN POWER!**" Yelled Nicole as she herself glowed a silver blue color.

"**SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT.**" Everyone called together with Nicole picturing where the monster in Angel Grove was; blending colors together they shot off in the direction of Angel Grove, California.

The rangers were getting beat by Selene, when the Soldiers got, all the Rangers were on the ground barely conscious.

"Mercury, some cover please?" asked Nicole as she gripped her staff harder then necessary. Mercury nodded

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast!**" called Mercury as the park was covered in fog.

"Alpha, Teleport the rangers back to the Command Center. We'll handle this from here." Nicole spoke in the communicator, as multi-colored lights were teleported away.

"Solders, you have to knock her out. Before Selene can escape." Luna stated

"Nicole, you have to transform into your Princess form it's the only way for Selene to recognize you." Artemis informed Nicole.

"Do it." Nicole replied. The soldiers went to knock out the Cat creature.

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash!**" Shouted Jupiter as thunder stuck the creature throwing it off balance.

"**Venus Love Chain and circle.**" called Venus.A golden chain wrapped Selene holding her there. "I got her, Transform Nicole."

The Rangers were watching all this happening from the Command Center.

"Did she just say Nicole?" asked Kimberly,

Jason was in shock, "She can't be the Moon Guardian it's not possible"

In the viewing globe the rangers had seen the Guardian glowing white as she transform into her true form. As the light faded Princess Nicole, Guardian of the Moon and Protector of the power coins, step forward her crescent moon on her forehead glowed bright yellow.

"Sister, I need your help to heal Selene," Nicole requested in a dialect that was too proper for anyone that came from earth.

Sailor Moon nodded "What do I have to do?"

"I need you to use the Moon Scepter at the same time I use the Staff to Heal her." replied Princess Nicole in a trance like state. Both Moon Twins got ready for the hardest fight ever. Sailor Moon mentally summon the scepter and held in her hands.

Nicole held up the staff as she seen Sailor Moon step up beside her. They both nodded

"Let her go Venus" Sailor Moon ordered the golden chain faded as Venus sank to her knees from shock.

It's now or never" stated Jupiter helping Venus back to her feet.

"**Moon Scepter ****Elimination**, **Moon Healing Escalation**." The Moon Twins called together, The Scepter destroying the creature form while the Staff healing it at the same time. What was left was a normal cat with a crescent moon on her forehead just like Luna and Artemis.

Nicole dropped her staff and walked to the fallen cat, she pick her up. "Whoever done this to you, will answer to me." she vowed tears coursing down her cheeks. Nicole walked back to her family. She then realize that the Rangers had seen her transform. Smiling sadly she knew she had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 4

It's been two days since Nicole gotten Selene back, and she's been avoiding the rangers, the other soldiers went back to Japan to pack for their upcoming trip to America.

Selene has gotten used to living in an apartment, she eats whatever Nicole has or if she has to put up an appearance of a normal house cat, she will eat cat food. Right she's staring at Nicole lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Nicole, you should talk to the other rangers, I hate to see you like this." Selene stated as she jumped on Nicole's stomach.

"But Selene, I can't do it. I'm scare of what they would say to me. What if they hate me for lying to them?" Nicole asked flinging her arm over her eyes.

Selene raised her paw with claws extended and scratched her.

"Ouch, Why did you do that?" whined Nicole

"I'm telling you to get out of this place and GO talk to the others. Because I will shred your pillows apart, if you don't." Threatened Selene raising her paw once again.

Nicole stared in horror at her feline friend.

"alright, I'm going, Don't get your whiskers in a twist." Nicole gripped as she got off the couch. Sighing yet again for the third time that day. She went into her room and went through her closet.

Looking though her clothes, she decided on a pair of stone wash hip hugger jeans and a pink t-shirt. She went to her bathroom to take a shower before going to find the others who were most likely mad at her for lying to them. Washing her extra long hair, and body she turned off the water and step out of the shower. She got dressed and brushed her hair. Then put it back up in her normal hair style with a twist she braided the pigtails. While she was doing this to waste time. Selene was at the door.

"That's enough wasting time in there." Selene complained. Nicole stared in the mirror "Well, I hope you can explain what happen two days ago, without going to the nut house." She unlocked the door and step out filling her room with steam.

"I'm going already." Nicole stated as she put on her flip flops and headed out the door. Nicole searched for her friends but couldn't find them anywhere. No monsters were attacking so they weren't fighting. Being downhearted, She went to the park and sat down at a table with her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do.

"Nicole?" asked a voice from behind her. Nicole raised her head and turn to the voice......it was Jason.

"Jason, I'm sorry." She replied staring at Jason, he held confusion in his eyes. Jason came over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong and Why are you sorry?" he asked as he didn't know that she knew who he was.

"Because I've known your secret for months, I want to explain everything." Nicole replied staring at her hands again. "Where are the others?" she asked

"waiting for me, I was to get a football then I saw you sitting here." he replied

"Forget the football, I need to talk to all of you." Nicole stated as she stood up from the table with a look of guilt in her eyes. Jason nodded as he stood up as well.

"It's true then about you being the Moon Guardian." He asked in a whisper. Nicole nodded. "yes it's true, that's why I want to explain who I really am."

Jason led Nicole to the other side of the park where Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zach were waiting on him.

"Hey guys." Greeted Nicole when the others noticed Jason wasn't alone.

"What's she doing here?" asked Kimberly with betrayal coating her words.

"Kimberly, will you just shut up." Nicole replied. "I came here to explain."

"About how you lied to us." replied Trini. Nicole turned to Jason "Is it me or are the girls more angry at me then the guys."

"We're upset, But we don't know you that well. Also we're confused" replied Tommy.

Nicole stared at them "What should I say at the beginning. 'Hey guys, I know you're the power rangers.' or how about 'I'm from the distant past.'

"I think we should go some place more private to talk about this." Billy suggested. The rest of them nodded seeing as the park was crowded with people.

Nicole looked around the park at everyone, parents and children, couples having picnics, sighing sometimes she didn't understand why earthlings did stuff like that.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Zach.

"My apartment, it's the safest place." Nicole replied. Nicole let Jason lead the others to her apartment. Once they were there. They went inside. Each taking a seat on the couch while Nicole went into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. She passed them out. Along with setting a bowl of milk down for Selene.

"Selene, your milk is ready." Nicole called as the Cat came out of her room, yawning and stretching.

"So that's your cat you were missing." asked Tommy staring at the Cat with the Crescent mark on her forehead.

"Yep, that her also known as the Monster we had to fight to other day." replied Nicole sitting on the side of the couch. Selene watched carefully as she drank her milk. She would have to watch their reactions carefully.

"Selene stop watching them like their going to pull tuna treats out of thin air." Nicole scolded her friend. Selene glared at her princess.

"What I have to tell is true, I'm not from earth or from this time period." Nicole stated as she watched for the reactions of disbelief.

"What do you mean that your not from this time period?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm from the distant past, from a kingdom was built on the Moon. My Mother was the Ruler of the Sliver Millennium, My sister and I were Princesses. I told you how the kingdom was destroyed and How Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to send the Children of the Moon to the future on earth. But I didn't tell you about how I came here. I used a Time Key, a few days before the attack on the Kingdom, I had a vision of the attack and had to leave but before I could do that I met Zordon and gave him the Power Coins." Nicole explained then had an idea.

"Ok so what happened, I highly doubt it's possible for someone to time travel?" asked Billy.

"Billy, you should know that Anything's possible." Tommy replied.

"That is true, I can show you how I came here." Nicole suggested as she reached into a sub-pocket for her staff. Once the staff was in hand. The others gasped

"How did you do that?" asked Billy

"I reached into a sub-protect. Lunarians can do this." Nicole stated as she raised the Staff above her head.

"Guardian Staff, Show the Power Rangers, How the Moon Guardian appeared in the 21st century" Nicole shouted as the Staff began to glow blue. Then the Rangers were transported into Nicole's memory.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback/Memory.~~~~~~

The Rangers watched as Nicole appeared in a foggy place. "What's happening."

"This is my memory of how I came here." Replied Nicole as she watched too. It was weird seeing yourself like this

_Nicole reappeared in a fog, she started walk toward the time gate, only to be attacked by an unseen person._

"_Don't move, trespasser!" shouted a voice in the fog. Nicole jumped back to being hit. _

"_Woah, hold it." Nicole stated trying to work around being in a ball gown._

"_I am the Guardian of Time. Only those deemed worthy of admittance are allowed here! You are not worthy!" explains the voice. _

"_I am too Worthy, I'm the Moon Guardian." Nicole stated clearly getting upset. The fog lifts and a sailor suited soldier appears. _

"_Moon Guardian, __my apologies. The fog hid you._"_ apologizes the Soldier. _

"_It's alright, Sailor P." Nicole replied. _

"_Please Explain, why did you come here?" asked Sailor P, not knowing the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. _

"_I came because I have to sent to the future. The Moon Kingdom is no more, My mother sent the children of the moon to a future on earth." explained Nicole. Sailor P looked like she knew this happened. _

"_You had a vision correct." stated Sailor P. _

_Nicole nodded, she didn't know what future they were in but she hoped it was one where they were awakened. "Is it possible, to go where they have fully awaken. I would hate to wait for them to awaken?" _

_Sailor P thought about the request for a while. "Yes, it is possible but you mustn't tell anyone you're from the Moon Kingdom, Unless they realize it or find Zordon again." Sailor P raised her key into the air. _

"_Now it's time for you to continue your journey. Beyond this gate is a void, and then beyond that…" the power from the key unlocked the gate of time. "…the Cosmic Time Warp!" _

"_The Cosmic time wrap is very powerful and very dangerous, how am I going to find my family again?" asked Nicole looking between the Gate and Sailor P. _

"_start concentrating on finding your sister in the future. It should led you in the right direction" replied Sailor P as Nicole step into the Time Warp and tossed the Time Key back at Sailor P. "Don't think I'm going to need that." she stated as she began to think of her sister being free in the future._

~~~~~~Flashback/Memory~~~~~~~~~

The Rangers reappeared in Nicole's living room. "That's how I came here. I found myself in Japan first." explained Nicole as she put the staff back into the sub-pocket.

"Wow, you weren't allowed to tell us." commented Kimberly 

"Yes, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone I was from the past. But know you as the Rangers know but please you must keep it a secret just as you would with your Powers." explained Nicole staring at each of the rangers in the room.

Selene knew that they were the ones that were supposed to protect one of the twin princesses. "Princess, I know the reason you were given the coins."

The Rangers stared at the Cat with confusion and disbelief, Did that Cat really just speak.


	6. Chapter 5

(Nicole says "Today on the Moon Guardian, We learn the Legend of the Guardian of the Moon and Find out that the Rangers are supposed to be my protectors? If you want to find out what happens Stick around)

~~~~~~Last time~~~~~~

_The Rangers stared at the Cat with confusion and disbelief; did that Cat really just speak?_

~~~~This time on Moon Guardian. ~~~~

"Oh My, Did that cat really just speak?" asked Kimberly, she was staring in shock at the speaking cat.

"I believe the term would be that cat just spoke." replied Billy.

"I've fought against Putties, monsters and Goldar but I've never heard a cat speaking." commented Jason. While Zach, Trini, and Tommy were doing a great intimation of a fish. Nicole on the other hand was holding in laughter. Once Nicole got a hold on her laughter, she walked over to Selene and bent over to pick her up, holding the tabby cat with a crescent moon bald spot in her arms.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Selene, also known as the monster that kicked your asses the other day." Nicole introduced. "Selene, meet the power rangers, other wise known as Jason, Billy, Zach, Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy. You can tell them by what color they were."

"She's so cute, but what's with the crescent mark on her forehead?" asked Kimberly coming to pet Selene.

"Little to the left please." Selene purred.

"The crescent mark means she's one of the advisors to the sailor Senshi, she happens to be my advisor." Nicole replied watching as Selene leaned her head into Kimberly's hand.

"She's acting like a normal cat." commented Trini.

"Well anything possible, just like how we're multicolored spandex wearing heroes." Tommy stated.

"Selene, what did you mean by 'the reason you were given the coins'?" asked Nicole

Shaking her head Selene jumped out of Nicole's arms to sit on the table. "Might as well sit down, this is going to be a long story."

Shrugging Nicole and the others sat down around Selene.

"Well as you all know that Nicole is the guardian of the moon and a princess, both princesses have their own set of guards, Nicole's sister Princess Serena has the Sailor Soldiers. Also Nicole has her own guards as well, if any evil found out who she was it could led to destruction." explained Selene

"You do?" asked Trini. The others were watching Nicole.

"News to me, I didn't know I should have my own guards." Nicole replied staring at Selene

"Nicole, the coins were meant to choose your own set of guards but you gave them to Zordon to choose the earth's defenders." Selene stated swishing her tail impatiently.

'_But that would mean that Akira would have been the first of my chosen protectors, I don't want to think about this._' Nicole thought with wide eyes. "But would that mean that Zordon chosen for me?" she wondered outloud.

"Yes, your new friends are the ones to protect you." Selene replied. Nicole thought this was very weird.

"Let's save this discussion for when the others are I rather talk about this with the other Soldiers." Nicole pleaded.

"Wait, the other soldiers are coming?" asked Trini.

"Yeah, I thought I would give them a vacation, But I don't think that's going to happen now." Nicole replied.

"Do you they know about us?" asked Jason raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"They don't know who you are, I haven't told them. But they don't know much about the Kingdom of the Moon anymore either." replied Nicole.

"Explain that." stated Tommy.

"It was the plan of Queen Serenity to have all the children of the Moon, not remember anything about the kingdom." Selene replied as she went to sit on Nicole's lap. "I think you should learn about the legend of the Guardian."

"Oh great a test." sighed Nicole, during her training she had to study about the other guardians. It was the most boring part of the years of training.

"Will you tell it or do I have too?" Selene asked as she took in the faces of the rangers emotions ranged from curious to bewilderment.

"I will, Moon Guardians aren't related by blood, we're related though magic, this first guardian exist over 10 millenniums ago, and she was the first to discover the staff along with her latent powers. No one in moon history remember her name. She trained for years until one day she went to the ruling queen at that time. She pledged herself to serve to the royal family, at the time nothing was wrong it was peaceful time but one day an evil showed it's ugly head, she single handily brought peace again to the moon, because of her power. She had the power of empathy, she had felt that the person with in the evil being was jealous of someone else, she healed him, and he fell in love with the queen. She guarded the moon for almost two thousand years until she got old. She wasn't a lunarian, so she wasn't immortal so she used the last of her guardian powers to tie all future guardians together. Anyone with powers that weren't usual were trained though dreams by previous guardians." Nicole explained.

"How did you learn all that?" asked Billy clearly enthralled by the story. Nicole smiled

"I learned all this, the same way you do though history books, the second guardian wrote down how the first started and so on." Nicole replied.

"You said that the first guardian was human but how could she protect the moon if she wasn't a lunarian?" asked Kimberly.

"seems to me, the guardian powers are similar to the morphing grid, it gives supernatural powers to those who are chosen, but for me since I was born on the moon and been in close contact with the silver crystal, I'll be immortal when I'm in my twenties and anyone with ranger powers are the same, or at least thats how the theory goes." Nicole replied, trying to decide if she was going to invite everyone to stay for dinner or just let me go home.

"Nicole, you look deep in thought." Selene stated.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about asking everyone to stay for dinner or if they want to leave to decide if I'm a freak or not." Nicole stated.

Kimberly and Trini glanced at each other and wrapped their arms around Nicole. Jason, Billy, Zach, and Tommy were watching and feeling a little out of place.

"You need a girl's night, Kimberly and I will stay with you tonight, besides if your friends are coming from japan you need the help getting this place organized so every one has a place to sleep." Trini stated.

"I forgot about the girls. I guess your right I do need a girl's night. But I still want to have the guys over for dinner, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer some hospitality," Nicole replied.

"Sure, but what do you have in that kitchen of yours?" asked Tommy.

"um....Nicole you need to go grocery shopping, I kinda got hungry when you were gone." Selene admitted. Nicole glared at her feline friend.

"You know what that means?" asked Kimberly, her eyes lighting up.

"Nope, don't know a thing." replied Nicole, watching as the guys were backing up away from Kimberly.

"Shopping!!!" shouted Kimberly. Basically bouncing up and down.

Nicole turned to Jason and the others. "Should I be scared?"

"Terrified" replied the guys in unison. Tommy was trying to sneak out of the door with a terrified look on his face. Kimberly noticed and dragged him back. "You're staying I need someone to carry my bags"

Trini came up and put her arm around Nicole's shoulders. "Have you met my friend Kimberly yet, the shopping addict."

Nicole started laughing, once she over her laughing fit. "Nope, but I know someone she'll get alone really well with."

"Who's that?" asked Zach inching his way to the door.

"My twin sister Serena, she's not really my twin anymore since she was reborn but we still look alike." Nicole replied.

Kimberly dragged the unwilling males and one very confused princess out of the apartment to do some shopping.


	7. Chapter 6

Trailing behind Kimberly, Nicole was staring at everything in the town square lots of places for shopping; Tommy was already carrying at least three bags.

'_I never knew how much earthlings like to shop. It was different back on the moon; I had everything made for me._' Nicole thought as she looks through clothing racks, when Kimberly meant shopping she meant shopping.

Nicole picked out some jeans and a few shirts, she didn't like shopping that much but seeing as she needed some new clothes she would suffer.

"Having fun?" asked Jason coming up behind Nicole, she turned her head to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm having lots of fun." Replied Nicole; her voice dripping with sarcasm. Nicole went up to the store clerk and paid for her clothes.

"Where's shopzilla at?" asked Nicole as she left that part of the store.

"Dragging Tommy to more stores most likely" Jason replied as they went outside to see the others were sitting on a bench. Nicole sat down by Trini

"Ever think about taking away her purse?" asks Nicole. Trini looked over at Nicole with shock written on over her face. "If we did that we'll never hear the end of it, Besides Kim's taking her chance to shop for the Halloween dance at the Juice Bar."

Nicole stared at Trini confusion "But isn't Halloween at the end of the month?"

"True but this is Kim were talking about she'll never past up a chance to shop." replied Trini. Kim walked up with her arms full of bags. "You're talking about me."

"Nothing bad, I assure you." replied Nicole in her most proper tone of voice. Kim shook her head at them.

"I thought we were going grocery shopping, not hitting every store from here to Reefside." Tommy muttered.

"I only brought some sleepover stuff, I mean what girl wouldn't love to get a manicure and pedicure and a facial." Retorted Kim

"Sure, I have an idea why don't you let the guys take the stuff back to my place and we'll hit the grocery store?" asked Nicole.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Kim as she handed her bags to Tommy, and Zach.

"Don't worry; we'll be back in an hour so have fun if Selene bothers you tell I said you can lock her in a closet." Nicole stated with a smile.

The guys left with the stuff, while the girls hit the grocery store.

Kimberly, Trini, and Nicole were looking over the meat sections. "I hope I don't have to do this three times a week or my bank account is going to dry up." Nicole muttered under her breathe.

Trini was pushing to cart while Kim and Nicole were getting everything together.

"Nicole, what are your other friend's like." asked Trini.

Nicole grabbed a package of chicken while Kim got beef. "Well, Image me with blonde hair and you know Serena, she's clumsy can't walk a mile and can't eat ice cream at the same time without falling down. Sometimes I wonder if she was like that while we were living with our mother. Next we have Amy; she's a bookworm, rumored to have an IQ of 300, she's the female version of Billy. Raye, is a priestess, serious and focused and gets annoyed with Serena, she's the second one to call her meatball head. Lita is a tomboy, awesome cook and a great fighter; I'm betting that if she and Jason get into a fight it would be a tie. Mina wants to be a star, and a great volleyball player." Nicole explained her friends

"Wow, they sound really great." Trini stated.

"Yeah, they are. But they can't compare to you guys." Nicole replied. The girls went though the aisles grabbing junk food, and everything else, they wanted. Nicole went in to the aisle where the Asian food was, and got pocky, instant noodles, and sushi makings, Miso soup.

"What's all this?" asked Kim looking at all the Japanese cuisine.

"I got to stick to my roots, I'm still Japanese." Nicole replied with a smirk. "Plus I thought I could get the guys to try some sushi, I promise I won't make it with raw fish."

"Whatever, I would like to see the guys' faces looking at Sushi." Giggled Kim. Nicole smiled. The girls made it to the checkout line. Once everything was pay for. They left and started heading back to the apartment. Nicole stared at the park that was right by the shopping center. There were kids playing.

One little girl caught Nicole's eyes as she was wearing something that looked like a sailor suite.

"Hey, look at that." Nicole stated while pointing at the little girl with a bunch of her friends that were dressed in masks that looked like the rangers. Trini and Kim looked over at the children playing. The little girl was holding a stick standing right by the 'rangers'

"I'm pretty sailor suited solider of love and justice, The Moon guardian, on behalf of the moon I'll destroy you." the girl stated as she swung the stick at the invisible monster. The three older girls smiled

"Looks like the Moon Guardian is getting fans." Trini commented as they started walking again.

"I don't know how she's going to put up with that." Nicole replied feeling like an idiot talking about herself like that. Once back at the apartment the girls went and seen Selene was torturing the poor guys.

"Selene, what is going on here?" Asked Nicole with a sour look on her face. "Never mind I don't want to know."

The girls took the stuff to the kitchen and put all of it away. Nicole poured some milk and tuna cat food in a bowl for Selene. "Here's your share, you misbehaved cat."

"But its cat food." whined Selene as she looked between her food and Nicole.

"It's eating cat food or nothing at all. Call it Punishment for whatever you did to the guys." Nicole retorted. Kim chopped the veggies for the hamburgers and Trini got the condiments out of the ice box. Nicole went to work making hamburgers.

"I thought you said you're a princess. How did you learn to cook?" asked Jason sitting at the bar watching the girls cook while the others were looking at the drawings that were on the table.

Nicole glanced up from her raw meat. "I learned from Lita, she's a great cook. Besides I was only a princess in title only. I felt more like a servant then a princess. I had to attend Court feasts, Balls, and to protect my own mother in case something happened. Which is very boring."

Nicole made nice sized hamburgers and went to fried them on preheated pan. "How's the chopping going Kim?" she asked not looking up at Kim.

"Fine, I almost got everything ready." Kim replied as she finished up. Trini got the paper plates and utensils from the cabinet and set them on the counter. Nicole flipped the hamburgers once more and deemed them ready. Put them on a plate. "Well let's dig in."

Everyone ate and talked for a few hours. Once the guys left for the night the real party began.

DarkPriestess66: Here's ya go, the sleepover will began in the next chapter. Plus I need games they can play. I have one in mind. So leave a review don't worry Rocky and the other two will be there soon.


	8. Chapter 7

DarkPriestess66: Okay so everyone knows, The Sailors defeated the doom tree and haven't met Small Lady yet. Coming the Angel Grove is a Vacation for them. Doubt it will be much of one. Also the reason why Rangers never found out that Nicole was the Moon Guardian, is she only came to them in her Senshi form. So they never knew. It was up to them to find out between school and Rita they didn't have much time.

Trini, Kimberly and Nicole waved bye to the guys as they left.

"So what do you do at these sleepovers?" asked Nicole, she never spent time with the other soldiers mostly she was at Raye's temple in mediation or getting over the lost of her mother and the kingdom.

"You're telling us, that you never had a sleepover." replied Kim with a look of horror on her face.

"What about the other Soldiers you never spent the night at their houses?" asked Trini.

Nicole shook her head. "I never really spent any time with the others; mostly my time was spent at Raye's temple in mediation because for me the death of my mother just happened and the destruction of the kingdom."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." Trini and Kimberly replied in unison. Nicole smiled softly.

"It's okay, I have great memories of the palace and spending time with my sister before all that chaos happened." She commented.

"Come on, I doubt both of you would want to wear freshly brought clothes. I'll start a load of laundry to wash a few things. So you can change or what not." Nicole stated as she grabs her bags and took them to her laundry room. It was the size of pantry so she had enough room for an upright washer and dryer and soap that was on top of the washer part.

"Small, but gets the job done." Kim commented as she looked at the small laundry room.

Shrugging her shoulders Nicole put in some nightgowns and other things that were new in the washer and pour in a cup of lavender scented soap and closed the lid. Just as she turned around her eyes unfocused as she was thrown into a vision.

~~~vision~~~

_A ranger floating down from the ceiling in the command center. The suite was all white and had gold trimmings and a black and gold chest plate._

"_My friends, may I present the White Ranger." Zordon introduced the white ranger. _

_~~~~end vision. ~~~~_

Blinking a few times Nicole grinned

"What's happening? You just went rigid on us." asked Kim.

"It's okay I do that from time to time. I can see the future sometimes" Nicole replied, she was making plans to see a giant head in a time warp.

"What do you mean that you can see the future?" asked Kim, as the girls went back into the living room to watch a movie.

"You know from the story of the first guardian that they have special powers. Well I can foresee the future to some extent." explained Nicole.

"That is cool, Do you see us in your visions?" asked Kim.

"Sometimes, I know what is to happen if it's bad like you'll going to die, I will try to stop it. But other then that I don't get visions half the time." Nicole replied. She hated having a power that was so erratic that it would be called useless.

"Well enough on that, I'm bored let's play a game." suggested Trini, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, that would give Rita shivers.

"Oh that's a great idea, how about the 'I never' agreed Kim. Nicole stared at the two earthlings in confusion.

"What's 'I never'?" asked Nicole, she has never heard of this game before, but it didn't sound like something she would want to play there was too much of her past that shouldn't be revealed yet.

"It's a way of getting to know each other. A player says 'I never' and then finishes the sentence with a statement about themselves. If any of the other players did do the described action then they must drink. The game is usually played with alcolohol but since we're underage we have to find something else to use." replied Trini.

"I have just the thing." stated Nicole as she went over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of nonalcoholic wine, she found out that her bag had all the stuff from the moon kingdom that she had left behind in her flight to escape from the Negaforce. Three girls sat in a small circle Kim, Trini and Nicole.

"I'll begin." Kim announced then she was quite for a few seconds "I never been in love before." Nicole grabbed the bottle and took a drink from it. Both girls looked at Nicole with a look that said 'Explain.'

"His name was Akira; he was the only one that understood the pressure of having a higher station then the others. He was the captain of Prince Endymion's guard." explained Nicole with tears glistening in her eyes. "I never thought I would fall in love when I seen him. But as the days went by and we got to know each other we both fell in love. But I had a vision of the kingdom being destroyed and I wasn't there because I went into the future."

the girls played until they grew tired of the game and decided it was time for bed. Selene padded into Nicole's room and jumped into a cat house that had three beds in it. Trini and Kim looked around Nicole's room it was bigger on the inside then the outside. There were six bunk beds that were metal with a twin size bed on top and a futon couch that could be pulled down into a bed along with a full size bed in the center of the room where it had covers with moon and stars on it.

"Billy would have a fun time trying to find out how this happened." Trini remarked going over to a bed with yellow sheets. Some beds have colors of the Rangers and Soldiers. Kim went to a bed with pink.

"The beds have the same colors as the Soldiers. Since most of the them have the same colors as you do in your Ranger forms." explained Nicole as she went to the full size bed. The girls got into bed and fell asleep with Selene watching over them.

'_The time will come Nicole where you have to explain to all of them why you are truly here for._' though Selene as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Nicole walked along the ruin path of the Moon Kingdom palace. She thought she was dreaming that was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Silly Child, you aren't dreaming." spoke Queen Serenity as she appeared before Nicole. The guardian stared in shock, Serenity looked the same from the last time Nicole seen her mother except she was translucent.

"Mother, I don't understand." Nicole stated in confusion. She didn't know if she was hallucinating.

"Oh for the love of the Moon, You aren't hallucinating you are truly back on the moon." Serenity chastised gently. "I'm here to make amends with you Nicole I never treated you like a daughter. For that I'm truly sorry."

Nicole sat down on a fallen pillar in shock, the Queen wanted to make amends with her. "I don't blame you. I was born to be the Guardian of the Moon. But I did want to be treated like a daughter."

"I'm sorry for all that has happen to you, my daughter. If I could have a second chance at being your mother again I would gladly change everything." Serenity apologized in a sympathetic tone.

"I noticed the Moon Rod; I take it you gave it to her." Nicole surmised with a soft smile gracing her features. Serenity nodded. Nicole stared at her ghostly mother. Then the walls collapsed, tears coursing down pale cheeks.

"It's my entire fault. I should have never left." Nicole sobbed as she held her head in her hands. "It's because of my erratic visions I should have seen it earlier."

Serenity's eyes saddened at the way her youngest daughter was beating herself up. She knelt down in front of the girl and reached out to touch her. "It's not your fault, Darling; the fates had decided the fate of the Kingdom before the vision you had."

"I feel like I'm waking up." mused Nicole.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again. But you must hurry and find your Akira before it's too late." Serenity urged.

Nicole's eyes widen in embarrassment "How did you know that?"

The last thing she heard as the ruins went black was "A mother knows everything."

Nicole woke in a cold sweat. Glancing around she noticed Selene was awake and staring at her. "Okay no more late night drinks." she muttered as she got out of bed. It was too early to be up. But the girls were coming in two hours, Sighing she got out of bed and went into the living room. She folded the clothes that were still in the laundry basket and set them aside for the girls then got a pair a jeans and a shirt from her stack of clothes. She went into the bathroom and took a shower once finished she got dressed. She grabbed her brush and went back out into the living room. She sat on the couch and began to brush her waist length hair.

"Its looks like you could use some help." Trini stated coming out of Nicole's room. Nicole looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, I never had to this before when I was in the palace." replied Nicole. She was still trying to brush her hair when Trini sat beside her. Nicole brushed her hair until she couldn't reach.

"Need some help?" asked Trini, Nicole handed over the brush as Trini began to brush the rest of Nicole's hair. "What are you doing up this early?" asked Trini, finishing Nicole's hair.

"I dreamt of my mother last night, I think I was dreaming anyway." answered Nicole, she was still trouble over the whole finding Akira again. "She told me i had to find Akira again."

"I don't understand" commented a confused Trini.

"Remember how i said everyone was reborn on earth?" asked Nicole.

"Yes, so that would mean Akira would have to be reborn but what's the problem?" asked Trini.

"The problem is that Jason is my Akira's reincarnation and I'm falling in love with Jason." admitted Nicole, while blushing.

"Did I hear someone is having love problems?" asked Kim, yawning as she went to sit down beside Trini.

"Yeah Nicole has feelings for Jason." replied Trini. Nicole sighed "What am I going to do?"

"Well first off didn't you say that the girls were coming today?" asked Kim.

Nicole nodded as Selene came in the room.

"I think you should get ready to go get them." Selene suggested as she sat down on the couch. Kim and Trini grabbed their clothes and went either to the bathroom or Nicole's bedroom to change. Nicole got her shoes on and waited. Once Kim and Trini came out fully dressed.

"Could we go with you?" asked Kim

"Sure, I need someone with me just in case Serena starts asking about my love life." Nicole replied as she grabbed the keys to her mini van courtesy of Alpha. She had to do something nice for the Robot. The girls headed for the Angel Grove Airport.

Once inside at Baggage claim, Nicole was antsy, it had only been a few days since she last seen them but this time she could be herself and not the Moon Guardian.

Nicole seen Lita aka Jupiter first and started jumping up and down. "Hey Lita, over here." she shouted then blushed as groups of people were looking at her strangely. The five Senshi met up with their 'sister'. Serena being the first to hug her soul twin. "I missed you sis"

"I missed you too." Nicole whispered back as they let go of each other. "Oh girls, this is Kim and Trini, Two of four best friends of mine."

The girls smiled but Raye narrowed her eyes at them, something was off about the two American girls. Nicole seen Raye's reaction and stepped on her foot. Raye glared at Nicole.

"I'll explain later." Nicole hissed in Japanese. "Now let's go get your stuff."

"Fine, don't say Hi to me." Darien complained, Nicole stuck her tongue out at him then went over to hug her future brother in law. She could see the hardships that Serena and Darien were going to face in the future. But their love was stronger then anything on earth or the moon. "I'll get introductions later."

"You're were right Nicki, Serena does look a lot like you." commented Trini while Kim nodded she didn't like the look she was getting from the black haired girl.

The Senshi and Darien got their bags and went to Nicole's van.

"Darien, why did you come?" asked Nicole as she was driving back to her apartment.

"He came because he wouldn't let Serena out of his sight." replied Luna, who was sitting in Serena's lap while Artemis was on Mina's lap all the girls minus Darien, Kim and Trini and Nicole were looking at the window. Once back at the apartment everyone got settled but there was a problem Nicole didn't plan on Darien coming with the girls.

"Kim, Trini, would you mind going to the Youth center and warning the guys about the company i have over?" Nicole asked seeing Raye was glaring daggers at her.

"sure, no problem." replied Kim. Then Kim and Trini left.

The Senshi and Darien rounded at Nicole, She felt about three inches tall right now.


	10. Chapter 9

The Senshi and Darien rounded at Nicole, She felt about three inches tall right now.

Nicole stared at her family, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Serena, and Endymion from the glares she was getting she would been dead twice over.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" She asked. Luna, Artemis and Selene were watching the stare down.

"Just who are they? And don't give us 'they're my friends' answer." the goddess of fire asked.

Nicole sighed "Those two where the possessors of the Pink Pterodactyl and the Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger coins." replied Nicole, seeing as she had no other choice but to tell the Senshi.

"You mean the coins you protected during the silver millennium?" asked Serena, she barely remembered the pretty coins embossed with earth's animals.

'_Sometimes I'm glad we're not related by blood anymore._' Nicole thought as she nodded. "Yes, the pretty coins."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Nicole.

"Have I ever said that I'm sorry for everything that happened during that time?" She asked

"Only about a million times, since you came to this time period." Lita replied; the scouts still couldn't believe Nicole was Serena's twin sister from the moon kingdom.

"Well anyway how about i give you the tour of my lovely home." Nicole suggested as she led the way around the apartment. "First we have the living room and kitchen with the laundry room just off to the side, next is the bathroom, sorry we'll going to share. Last is my room, which is magically enhanced to fix about eight girls in there."

"What about Darien?" asked Serena, holding onto Darien's arm; Nicole seen this and felt a pang of jealousy towards her soul sister and her boyfriend.

"I'll see if Jason or Tommy will let him stay with them." Nicole answered feeling hurt that she couldn't hold onto Akira like that or Jason for that matter she still hasn't given him an answer.

"Meatball head, you are being insensitive to Nicole's feelings." Raye chastised, she understood how Nicole felt having come from the past where her beloved was killed.

"I don't understand." Serena stated

"Mars-san, Serena doesn't know about Akira and my relationship." Nicole explained as she sat down on the couch "Before everything happened When Endymion came to the Moon and brought Akira who was the Captain of the Royal Guard. We met and fell in love. I think that its funny, Serena and Endymion fell in love that was forbidden and the same thing happened to me."

"Hello, I'm standing right here." Darien commented.

"I think Nicole means your past self, we might look same like how we did during the silver millennium , but we're not the same as she knew us, which is why she calls us by our Senshi names and Darien by his first life's name." Amy explained.

"You don't remember much about the Silver Millennium, because that's the way Mother wanted it but for me everything is still fresh. I have my memories." Nicole stated.

"Nicole, have you found Akira's reincarnation yet?" asked Luna.

"Yes, that's another reason why i asked you to come in your civilian forms." Nicole admitted as she glanced as Selene.

"The Rangers were supposed to be Nicole's own set of guards." Selene replied. "But this silver haired meatball head gave the coins away creating Earth's first set of Rangers, also the Red Ranger is Akira's reincarnation."

"I'll explain everything in detail when you all meet the other rangers." Nicole sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Lita. The girls plus Darien went to the youth center. Nicole walked up to the Rangers.

"Hey Nicki, So are your friends here?" asked Zach, who was looking forward to impressing them.

"Yes, and don't try to impress them." Nicole replied and giggled at Zach's crestfallen expression. Nicole turned to the girls and motioned for them to come over.

"Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Darien meet Jason, Billy, and Zach, Kimberly also known as Kim, Trini, and Tommy." Nicole introduced everyone. Everyone exchanged pleasant greetings the Japanese people were staring all over the youth center. Jason thought that Nicole and Serena were a lot alike both of them have similar personalities. Billy went head over heels for Amy; she was a genius just like him.

"This is so much like the Crown." exclaimed Serena going over the video games. Amy and Billy got into a cultural debate, which everyone stare at them.

"I think I just created a monster." Nicole muttered as she buried her head in her hands.

Raye sat down at a table that was close to the others. Lita went over to the weights which surprised some of the rangers. While Mina just wondered around the place looking at everything.

"The Crown?" asked Jason, who couldn't believe his eyes that Lita was lifting weights that weight as much as he lifted.

"It's a local hangout spot in Japan. We spend most of our time there along with being at Raye's shrine." answered Mina.

"Basically it's the Japanese version of the Juice Bar." added Nicole. She didn't spend time there but knew of the place.

"Serena had a crush of an employee there named Andrew before she met Darien, well before she discovered her feelings for Darien that is." Raye commented.

"You had a crush on Andrew too" Serena called out. Nicole watched Serena and Raye glare at each other.

"Do they always do that?" asked Kim, watching as the electricity was coming from Serena and Raye.

"Yes, I'm glad that it isn't me that Raye set her sights on her. "She can be scary at times" Nicole replied, as she raised her head. For a whole ten minutes the group watched as Serena and Raye glared at each other from across the room.

"Serena, why don't I buy you some ice cream?" asked Nicole, since she was getting tired of the glaring contest. Serena dropped her glaze from Raye and skipped over to Nicole and leap at her. "Please." the two girls went rolling on the practice mats.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" asked Serena, bouncing in place. "No, now get off of me." Nicole stated as she pushed Serena off of her. Jason watched as the two meatball ball headed females fall off the chair and roll onto the practice mats and shook his head.

Darien watched his girlfriend and her sister roll around on the floor and get up. "I never wouldn't have guess Nicole would be like this."

Nicole stuck her tongue out at Darien. "I can be whatever i want too. If i want to be childish i can." She walked over to the bar. "Hey Ernie, Could i get a large Ice cream sundae?"

"No problem. Who are your friends I've never seen them before." Replied Ernie.

Nicole smiled "They're my friends from Japan; they got a holiday from school and decided to come see me with their parents permission of course."

Ernie nodded as he went into the back to fill Nicole's order. Once he was back, he handed over the ice cream, and Nicole paid for it. She walked over to Serena and gave it too her. "You're ice cream just like i said i would buy."

"Nicole, over here." called Mina; she was looking at a flyer on the bulletin board. Nicole walked over to Mina. "Yeah."

"Look the Juice Bar is having a dance." Mina sighed, the hopeless Romanic she is.

"But it's for couples." Nicole complained she wasn't dating anyone. Then Bulk and Skull came though the door way and seen the two girls staring at the flyer.

"The couples dance." States Bulk "You two could come with us."

"Yeah, with us." repeats Skull.

Mina and Nicole stared at the two punks. Jason and another teenage boy who had his eyes on Mina came over.

"Ladies, do we a problem here?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, Bulk and Skull want to take us to the couple dance and I don't think their willing take no for an answer." replied Nicole.

"Sorry Bulk but Nicole's already has a date for the dance." Jason stated. Nicole turned fully around and mouth "I do?"

"Yes, I asked if we could double with Kim and Tommy remember?" asked Jason

"But you just said a date your never said anything about going to a couples dance." agued Nicole. Mina didn't want to hear anymore and grabbed Nicole by the arm. "Excuse us please."

Mina dragged Nicole out and into the ladies' room, and released her arm.

"Why did you do that?" asked Nicole rubbing her arm. Mina sighed "Don't you see that guy has the hotts for you."

"I know, he does. But that's the problem." Nicole sighed.

"What problem?" asked Mina, going over to a bench to sit down and patting the space beside her, Nicole sat down by the goddess of love.

"I love him, more then i loved my ex. I don't know what I'm going to do." Nicole told Mina. Nicole knew Mina understood what she was talking about since others could be listening.

Mina leaned her forehead against Nicole's. "It's going to be alright. I help you out if you want."

"Thanks, I think it's time for me to explain the reason i came here to Angel Grove and who the other rangers are." Nicole stated as she got up. Mina stood as well. "I know the other girls, still don't believe that your Serena's twin but I do after all i was in the 'business' longer then they were."

The two laughed but knowing someone could be listening. "I think I'll get the girls while you get the others." Suggested Mina. The Soldiers went out of the restroom.

Nicole went over to her Rangers. "Guys, I think it's crowded." She glanced at Bulk and Skull.

"Yeah, it is a little crowed." agreed Kim, she knew something was up. "Why don't we go back to your apartment Nicole?"

Nicole nodded. The rangers and Senshi left then and headed back to the apartment. Once inside, The Senshi sat on one side of the living room while the Rangers sat on the other.

"What's going on here? Asked Selene,

The Senshi didn't seem surprised that the cat was talking. Nicole sighed heavily "I wanted to talk to everyone without being overheard."

"We know who two of you are." Raye spoke up.

"Raye, your crossing a line here." Nicole growled "It's my business to tell."

"Nicole, what did she mean?" asked Trini.

"Mars-san, knows that Kim and Trini are the possessors of the Pink Pterodactyl and the Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger coins." Replied Nicole.

"How could you tell them our secret?" asked Kim, feeling hurt.

"Because we have secrets of our own." answered Mina. She didn't care if she was getting glares from her friends. "I'm Sailor Venus."

"They're from the Moon Kingdom just like I am." Nicole explained "Serena aka Sailor Moon, is my twin sister."

"Wait, are the guys the other possessors of the coins." asked Darien.

"Yes, Jason's Red, Billy's Blue, Zach is black. Tommy is green." answered Nicole "The other girls beside Darien is Mercury, Mars, Jupiter. I need to tell you Rangers why I came here in the first place."

"To protect the moon from Rita." stated Billy

"Yes and no, I really came here to find my Akira's reincarnation."

"Who's Akira?" asked Jason, feeling jealous; he was falling in love with Nicole.

"Akira was Endymion's captain of the royal guard of earth, he was the one the Tyrannosaurus coin originally chosen." Nicole answered

"But Jason has the Tyrannosaurus coin." stated Tommy.

"I know, Which means Jason was destined to get the coin." agreed Nicole "He's Akira's reincarnation."


	11. Chapter 10

Last time

"I know, which means Jason was destined to get the coin." agreed Nicole "He's Akira's reincarnation."

This time.

The Senshi gave a look of startle surprised; The Moon Princess was the first to react for once.

"I can't believe this, you're only telling him now!" exclaimed Serena, she couldn't believe her ears. Raye looked at Nicole like she just appeared from the time stream. "You've got some explaining to do..." She left the sentence hanging like a sword over the young guardian's head.

"I know but what I supposed to say?" asked Nicole barely hanging on the fact she just released the mission she appointed herself, she needed to with the one that loved her for just being her. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Say what!" exclaimed Jason, he was in shock; he just found out that He was Nicole's past lover. Could this be the reason why he felt so strongly about the guardian of the moon? He knew Nicole was hiding something from him and the others but He didn't know it was this huge secret. She came here to search for her lover from the Moon Kingdom.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Nicole stated; she should have known that falling in love would only lead to disaster. Twice in a row she had fallen in love and what does she have to show for it...nothing. She stiffly got up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Tommy, it was a shock to him just like everyone else but he knew Nicole's love would win. Nicole turned haunted eyes toward him and the others. A collective gasp was heard when everyone seen the look in Nicole's sapphire eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." Nicole whispered in haunted sad voice. She then walked out the door and left.

"She can't do what anymore?" asked Kim, looking at the closed door.

"Oh my" gasp Selene as she arched her back at the Guardian Staff. The staff was pulsating a soft blue color.

The others were staring in awe as a figure started to materialize next to the Staff.

"What's happening?" asked Serena, something like this only happened once to her and the Senshi; it was when they met Queen Serenity for the first time since being reborn. The figure started to become defined, she looked like an ancient warrior but she was dressed as a Senshi. She had long red hair trailing down her back, and amethyst colored eyes

"I see a Guardian's heart as been broken." the figure stated. "That hasn't happened in a centuries"

"Who are you?" asked Artemis

"I am Nicole's predecessor, but you may call me Amber." the figure introduce herself. "I've been watching over my Successor and she hasn't thought about anything other then her duty to the moon, but she fell in love with Prince Endymion's Captain and her heart split when she had to leave. Now it has become broken even more."

"You're Nicole's Guardian?" asked Serena.

Amber ignored Serena and turned her amethyst eyes to Jason. "Jason of Earth, Red Tyrannosaurus."

"Yes?" replied Jason, feeling a little nervous that a ghost was standing before him.

"It is true that you're Captain Akira's Reincarnate but you do not need to be him. The current Guardian has fallen in love with you for being you." Amber explained.

"But she left, saying she couldn't do something anymore." Luna explained. Amber glanced at the black cat. "Then this is worse then I feared."

Suddenly a six tone beep sounded the Rangers looked down at their communicators

"Well answer it" snapped Amber, her form shimmering between solid and translucent.

"We read you Zordon." answered Jason, as the others lean in towards him to hear.

"_Rangers, There has been a portal opened somewhere near Nicole's apartment._" Informed Zordon.

"Yes, we'll check it out." replied Jason. Amber looked like she knew what that portal was. "No need to investigate this portal I know what it is."

"Then what is it?" asked Mina.

"Nicole has a special power that she knows naught of, she will return to the place where she feels like she belongs." Amber replied. "My time is almost up, I must return to the afterlife but I will be back," just before Amber faded from view "The portal will lead you to the place."


	12. Chapter 11

The Senshi and Rangers stared at one another trying to figure out what the riddle was about. 'Nicole has a special power that she knows naught of, she will return to the place where she feels like she belongs,'

"I don't understand, we've done everything to make her feel at home here." complained Raye

"Its not that, Nicole must be feeling something we've never felt." Mina stated softly.

"Nicki is from the past, Could she be feeling homesick?" asked Kim

"That means she must have gone back to the moon." Jason replied. Serena had tears shining in her eyes; she knew she wasn't being sisterly to Nicole but was only because she didn't remember. She began to giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Zach, thinking Serena had lost her sanity.

"Just remember how Nicki came to our time." Serena answered.

"Oh I remember, at first we thought she was Queen Serenity." Lita commented. The Senshi had a smile of remembrance on their faces.

"Uh, I hate to break the fond memories but shouldn't two of you go get Nicole?" asked Luna. Selene buried her head in her paws. "Humans."

"I'll go." volunteered Serena. "Mina, you're in charge."

"I'll go with you, I believe it's somewhat my fault that Nicki left," Jason stated. He did feel guilty about not going after Nicole but he didn't know what to say, what would a person say if he finds out that the girl he had a crush on was a lover in a past life?

The two leaders nodded. Serena and Jason would bring back their friend. The two headed out to find that portal to the Moon Kingdom.

"Zordon said it was close, now where is it?" Jason thought outloud.

"Could it be that shimmering thing over there?" Asked Serena; pointing in the direction of a shimmering blue gateway.

"That could be it." replied Jason. The two walked over to the gateway, they seen what was on the other side it was the once beautiful water gardens of the moon palace.

"I think this is the one." Serena commented as she walked over to the gateway. "Well I guess this is the only way to find my sister."

"You sure this is safe?" asked Jason, if anything happened to Serena, He had the feeling Nicole would skin him alive. Serena shook her head and grabbed Jason by the arm and walked though the gateway. The ruins were exactly the same as when the Senshi came.

"What happened here?" asked Jason, if he was this Akira this might have something to with Nicole and his past life. Serena sighed

"This is all that is left of the Moon Kingdom," She replied gesturing to the ruins of the once beautiful palace. The two of them searched for Nicole everywhere. "This is hopeless."

"Nothing is all hopeless, Serena." Queen Serenity stated materializing before them. Serena smiled softly at her original mother. Jason looked on in shock at the translucent woman before them. He glanced at Serena and she didn't seem in shock.

"Hello, Mother." greeted Serena. Jason's jaw dropped this was the woman that gave life to Serena and his Nicole. "We'll hear that Nicole might be back here."

"Yes, she is indeed here." Queen Serenity replied "She seemed melancholy."

"Where is She?" asked Jason. Sapphire eyes that Nicole had the very same glanced over at him "Who is this?"

"His name is Jason, He's Akira reincarnated." answered Serena. Serenity nodded "I see"

"Mother, Where is Nicole at?" asked Serena.

"I cannot tell you must listen, her heart calls for family and belong. I cannot offer the family she needs anymore." Serenity stated as disappeared.

Serena closed her eyes and focus on bringing the crescent moon insignia to her forehead. Jason closed his eyes too seeing no point in doing so. But that was until he heard something that sounded like sobbing. The two looked at each other and started to run to where they heard the sound. In the corner of a once beautiful garden was Nicole with her knees up to her chest, but when Jason went to reach her a barrier shimmered.

"What is this?" asked Jason. Serena walked up to it and places a gentle hand on the barrier. "I remember she had always done this. First was because of her training then when I fell in love with Endymion."

"How are we going to get it down?" He asked.

"We're not; she's going to let us in." Serena replied her eyes held onto the barrier when at last a hole just large enough for two people to slip in was made. "See I told you."

The two walked inside the heartache they felt broke their own hearts; Jason was the one who caused most of it. Both He and Serena went to sit beside Nicole's huddled form. Her eyes still had sad haunted look to them. But she was still here in the present day.

"What are you two doing here?" Nicole asked, She glanced up then back down where she seen that Jason was with Serena.

"We come to bring you home." replied Jason.

"I am Home, I was born in this kingdom and I will die here." Nicole countered since she knew no one would love her.

"Nicki, this isn't our home anymore." Serena stated gentle.

"To you it isn't but I'm from the past it will always be my home." Nicole replied; Serena slapped Nicole across the face. "Will you stop with the self-pity, at least you remember how the Kingdom look before it went to Hell, and I can barely remember our own mother for crying out loud."

"You....just.....slapped.......me" Nicole stated shocked, her eyes didn't hold as much sadness anymore

Jason looked on in amazement, he just witness the sweet tempered princess of the moon slap her own sister across the face.

"Of course, I slapped you and I would do it again too. Now why did you come here?" chirped Serena.

"I don't remember, all I knew is that no one would love me like you and Endymion." replied Nicole looking down at her hands.

"You're wrong." Jason spoke up. Nicole stared at him. "I don't understand."

Jason looked over at Serena, She nodded and stood up. "I'll be over somewhere else, just hurry up." She left to give the two stubborn lovebirds' time to themselves.

Nicole watched as Serena left, but her face was turned back to stared the Red Ranger in the eyes. "I don't care if I'm a reincarnated lover of yours; all I know is that I have strong feelings for you."

"Please don't lie to me to make me feel better." Nicole whispered somewhere deep in her heart she wished this to be true.

"I'm not lying" Jason replied as he reached out to his moon maiden and pulled her into his lap, staring in those beautiful sapphire eyes, ever so slowly he leaned into Nicole brushing his lips with hers. Their kiss was sweet, yet so full of love and need. They did need each other, he supposed. He needed her to survive and he gave her reason to live and keep fighting for love. He moved his lips gently against hers, trying to take his fill of Nicole and quench the hunger that he had felt for her over the past few months. When they pulled apart, Nicole was breathless and starry eyed.

"Does that prove to you how much I love you?" Jason asked equally breathless. Nicole could only nod. Once she regained her composure. "I must say that was way better then the first kiss i ever had." She stated then leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. "I'm so tired right now; I think i could sleep forever."

"I wouldn't do that, if i were you." Jason teased.

"Why?" asked Nicole, she was so happy right now that even Rita wouldn't spoiled her moment.

"Because if you did sleep forever, I wouldn't be able to go to the couples dance." Jason replied "That if i have my girl to go with me or she could go with Skull?"

"There is no way on earth or the moon I would go with anyone but you." Nicole replied forcefully.

"Good." Jason agreed.

"I hate to ruin the happy moment, but could we leave now?" asked Serena coming back over to the happy couple.

"Sure, but i don't know how i did that portal thing." replied Nicole

"That's okay it's still open you didn't come far enough for it to close, I already looked." Serena replied with smile on her face.

"What are you smiling for?" asked Nicole.

"Oh, I'm happy because my sister found love again." Serena replied.

"Well at least I didn't meet Jason by throwing a failed test at him." Nicole retorted.

"I didn't throw a test at him, He was in the way." Serena argued.

"Sure, Sure." stated Nicole.

They began to walk back to the gateway. Once they were there Nicole got a bright idea.

"Nicki, What's with that look on your face?" asked Jason, suddenly being afraid of his girlfriend.

"I won't tell." replied Nicole.

"She has an idea, and I bet it won't be good for whoever is on the opposite end of it." explained Serena.

"Explain Nicole." ordered Jason.

"I don't take orders from you." replied Nicole. Serena laughed "But you do take them from me."

"Crap." muttered Nicole. "I have an idea of playing a trick on a certain evil sorceress."


	13. Chapter 12

DarkPriestess66: Yes, in chapter 10, I did use lines from my reviews and this is just an apology and a thank you at the same time. So I'm sorry I didn't say who it was from, and Thank you for writing it in the review.

Deep in a hidden burier chamber in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom lays a figure on a stone table. Her flowing black and burgundy gown trailing over the sides. She holds beauty but also darkness. Her amethyst eyes snapped open, "At last I am awake." She slowly sat up and blinked in the Darkness.

"For the past generation, _they_ have hidden her from me, but I will never rest until her soul burns in the Eternal Pit." stated the Guardian of Darkness. She stood up from her enforced sleeping place. Her eyes scanned around "I feel the presents of evil here. I shall introduce myself." She walked on of the chamber. She teleported into a dark castle. Where she appeared before the inhabitant of the place.

"Nice place, I could get use to this." the Guardian of Darkness stated

"Who are you?" screeched the evil sorceress.

Guardian of Darkness tilted her head. "I am the only one who can destroy the Guardian of Light, I've waited too long to destroy her."

The Sorceress smiled anyone helping her defeat beings of goodness was an ally.

"I propose an alliance between us." The Dark Guardian suggested holding out her perfectly manicured hand. "You help me get my enemy and I'll help you get yours."

"Rita Repulsa" informed the Sorceress as she took the Dark Guardian's hand.

"You may call me Ariana." The Dark Guardian stated.

~~~~Back with the White Moon~~~~~~

Once the three got back Nicole was tackled by an overly-protective Cat, Nicole caught Selene who pounced on her the moment she enter her apartment again.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." stated Selene, rubbing under against her princess' chin.

"You know for a guardian cat, you sure like acting like ordinary cat." remarked Luna, sitting on the couch between Kim and Trini.

Selene hissed "Quite, Luna."

"Now, now." Nicole sighed. "Oh there was something i was meaning ask?"

"Seeing where Darien could stay." Serena reminded Nicole.

"I want to know about this plan of your to trick Rita?" asked Jason.

"Sorry, Jason but i can't tell you for if i did, you and the others would try to stop me." Nicole replied. Jason raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

Mina had a knowing smile of her face, Nicole glanced at Mina and seen the smile and set Selene down on the arm of sofa. Then went over to the Goddess of Love, and tackled her.

"Get that smile off of your face Venus." Nicole laughed. The others thought that Nicole had lost her mind. Serena smiled; it wasn't every day when Nicole would lose all that dignity of being the guardian of the moon and just be a teenager. When Nicole was tickling Mina is when the six tone beeping sound when off. Nicole's head shot up. Her face held nothing but seriousness.

"We read you, Zordon." stated Tommy as all the Rangers and Senshi gathered round even though the Senshi didn't know or remember who Zordon was.

"Rangers, Guardian Teleport to the Command Center now." Zordon ordered.

"Can I bring the Other Senshi with me?" asked Nicole.

"Alpha will teleport them here." Zordon replied. The rangers and Nicole pressed the button on their communicators and were teleported in their respective colors a few minutes later the Senshi were as well. The twelve of them landed on their feet while Serena landed on her ass.

"Wow, Where are we?" asked Raye, while Mina, Ami, Lita all nodded. Serena was rubbing her ass.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask" greeted Zordon.

"Senshi, Serena, Endymion, I would like you to meet Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5," Nicole introduced

"I've call you here, because the sensors picked up a disturbance in the morphing and planetary grids" Zordon explained.

"Planetary grid?" asked Serena.

"I've heard of the Planetary grid before, it's what gives us the ability to transform into Our Senshi forms." Nicole replied.

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Jason

"Turn to the viewing Globe." was all Zordon said.

Everyone turned to the circle globe and scenes of the Dark Guardian was playing. Nicole thought she looked familiar but couldn't be sure.

"She almost resembles Amber-sensai." Nicole thought outloud.


	14. Chapter 13

Amber stood before the council of Guardians of the moon. She had a feeling she was in trouble.

"Guardian Amber, It was you who fought against the dark Guardian. Was it not?" asked the Head Guardian, who was the first in the long line of Guardians.

"Yes, I was the one who sealed the Dark one." replied Amber.

"Then it will be you, We will send to the Senshi and Rangers." stated Amber's predecessor.

"As the Council wishes." Amber replied; she would go back. "May I ask one thing?"

The head of the council nodded.

"Am I going to be a spirit or alive?" asked Amber.

"You will be alive for the time being, this isn't a permanent position." answered the second Guardian. The first waved her hand and a gateway opened up to show the inside of the Rangers' command Center. Amber nodded to her fellow Guardians and walked though.

The Senshi turned when they felt planetary magic and seen Amber walking though a gateway.

"Her name's Ariana." Amber stated making the Rangers and Nicole jump.

"Amber-sensai?" asked Nicole, doing a double take between the viewing globe and the former guardian. "How?"

"She is my sister, I was chosen as Guardian, when she abused the powers." Amber answered.

"Who is she?" asked Kim.

"Everything that Nicole is or i was, only o opposite. She and Rita Repulsa have formed a shaky alliance; Ariana will use anyone she deems useful." Amber replied.

"Just what we need villains being friendly towards each other" sighed Zach.

"She will stop at nothing to destroy the Guardian of Light." Amber stated.

Nicole screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees holding her head. Jason was the first one to get to her. Amber walked over to her 'daughter' and knelt down before her.

"Tell me, what do you see?" asked Amber.

"See? I thought her eyes glazed over when she's having a vision." stated a confused Jason

Amber shook her head. "Nicole's power can grow."

Nicole whimpered in pain "Darkness.....covering...everything.....No light.....Family, friends.....gone......"

"Who's doing behind this?" asked Zordon.

"Ariana........and some guy that looks inside out." Nicole replied then snapped out of the visions. The alarms went off.

"Time to work." Zach stated. Nicole looked up at Jason "I'll be okay in a few go."

"We'll go too." Lita stated as she, Raye and Mina stepped forward to the Rangers. Serena nodded. "We'll join as you as Nicole is better."

"It's Morphin' Time" commanded Jason

"Dragonzord!" Called Tommy

"Jupiter Star Power!" shouted Lita

"Mastodon!" called Zach

"Mars Star Power" Shouted Raye

"Pterodactyl!" Called Kim

"Triceratops!" Called Billy

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" called Trini

"Venus Star Power" shouted Mina

"Tyrannosaurus!" called Jason.

"May the Power protect you." stated Zordon.

The morphed and transformed heroes were teleported to the monster attack while Nicole got to her feet. "Man, I hate having visions."

"I know what you mean; I hated having everyone's emotions shoved down my throat." Amber agreed. Ami was helping Alpha monitor the battle. Serena had her arm around Nicole's shoulders to steady her.

"You up for this?" asked Serena. Nicole glanced at her sister she was about to say something but when Alpha interrupted "Ai Yi Yi."

"What is it Alpha?" asked Nicole.

"Jason is fighting Ariana and he's lost the Power Sword." Alpha replied.

The three Soldiers glanced at each other and nodded.

"Nicole wait." Amber stated. Nicole turned to her teacher and tilted her head.

"You're going to need more power to fight Ariana." Amber stated held out her hand for the Guardian brooch. "Normally, i wouldn't do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. I need you brooch."

Nicole trusted Amber and handed over her brooch.

"Princess Serenity got an upgrade why don't you?" Amber stated as she waved her hand over the brooch and it transformed to a circular brooch with a crescent moon and a lighting bolt in the background, with dots of color respective of the Rangers colors. But dot was different because it was half green and half white. Amber handed back the brooch to Nicole.

Nicole looked down at her new brooch and seen the lighting bolt "What's with the lighting bolt?"

"You're a member of the Power Rangers aren't you?" asked Amber.

"I never thought I was a member, I only showed up when they needed my help." Nicole answered a little unsure of her place.

"Nicole, You are a member of this Power Team, whether you like it or not." Zordon stated with a smile. Nicole looked up at her friend and mentor and nodded.

"Ready?" she asked the other two Senshi.

"yep." replied Serena and Ami. Darien nodded as he pulled out a rose to transform.

"Moon Crystal Power!" shouted Serena

"Mercury Star Power!" shouted Ami.

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!" shouted Nicole.

The other four were teleported to the others; Nicole leaped in the way of Ariana's attack on the Red Ranger and held up the staff to counter her blow.

"No one messes with my boyfriend besides me." Nicole growled.

"You!" sneered Ariana.

Jason took the time to get back to others. Nicole and Ariana began circling each other.

"You're a pathetic." hissed Ariana.

"Oh at least I'm not the one who got corrupted by the power of being a guardian and your own little sister had to take over." Nicole retorted.

Ariana changed at Nicole "I will destroy the Guardian of Light."

"Just who the hell is the Guardian of Light?" asked Nicole dodging Ariana attacks.

"You are or did my little sister forget to tell you that." Ariana replied. Nicole round-house kicked Ariana. Knocking Ariana several back.

The Dark Guardian got up to her feet while clutching her stomach "I'll be back." she disappeared in black smoke.

Nicole stared at the spot when her new archenemy was at. "I'll be waiting." Nicole turned around and walked up to Jason.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I rather have Alpha run a scan on me just to be sure." replied Jason. Nicole turned to the others "If you want to go to the Juice bar, we'll be there in a little bit."

The others nodded. They looked around to make sure no one was watching like Bulk and Skull who were determined to find out the Rangers' identities.

"Trust me, I'll know if those two numskulls were here." Nicole giggled she would be she would see it in a vision.

Everyone besides Nicole and Jason powered down.

"We're be on are way. Thank you for saving us." Kimberly said loud enough for anyone to hear.

"You're welcome and do try to stay of danger from now on." replied the Red Ranger. "Alright Rangers lets go." Jason and Nicole teleported off to the Command Center while the others went to Juice Bar.

Once Jason and Nicole landed inside the Command Center. Nicole went straight up to Amber who decided to stay with Zordon seeing as they couldn't come up with an excuse of how she came here.

"Mind telling me about the Guardian of Light?" Nicole asked.

Amber bit her lip. The past guardians were trying to hide Nicole from ever finding out about her row in the universe. "I'm sorry, the others and myself were hoping you could live a normal life here in this time before ever finding out about this."

"A normal life, like how normal is being chased after by psychopath high pitched voiced witch that has a fixation on destroying the only planet that has been my home for the last few months. You can tell the other guardians to shove this Guardian of Light crap up their ghostly asses for right now I don't Care. All I want is to be Jason's Girlfriend and go to a dance." Nicole yelled.

A demorphed Jason stood watching his girlfriend rant herself out. Slowly making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Calm down Nicki."

Nicole lean back into Jason's embrace. "You're lucky it isn't you I'm pissed at."

"I'm glad of that too." Jason commented kissing the top of her head.

Nicole sighed she knew it was wrong to have snapped like that but she couldn't help it. It just felt like the fates loved messing with her life.

"Let's go meet the others, I'll buy you a peach mango smoothie." Jason suggested.

Nicole brightened and de-tranformed into her normal state. "You'll on."

The couple teleported to a quite spot where no one was in and walked into the Juice Bar hand in hand. Nicole went over to sit by Serena and Kim while Jason went over to get Nicole's Smoothie and one for himself. He turned around just in time to see Bulk and Skull coming in.

"We're also going to find out the Rangers' identities, We're going to find out the Sailor Soldiers' identities too." Bulk stated.

Nicole and her fellow Senshi shared a knowing smile. While the Rangers just rolled their eyes. Just then someone tripped and Bulk and Skull were covered with a Chocolate shake.


	15. Chapter 14

DarkPriestess66: For the websites for Ariana's gown and Nicole's dress for this chapter go to my profile.

The girls, Darien and Tommy were shopping with Kim and Trini for the upcoming couples dance. Raye was going with all people Zach, Trini was going with a crush of hers named Richie who just moved to town but they were going as friends. Ami and Billy really hit it off and started an international relationship much to Nicole's dismay when she was in the room with the two of them it was like being on being a science channel. Serena and Darien were going to together. Mina was going with a guy named David who shared a class with Nicole and was in Jason's martial arts class. Jason was over at Nicole's apartment it was the only time they could spend together besides fighting evil. Zordon talked Nicole out of playing a trick on Rita, saying something about it was his job to take the fun out of things. Lita was going with some guy from the Juice Bar. That was tall enough for her to dance with.

"I still can't believe Billy and Ami-san got to together for the longest time I thought he had a crush on Trini." Nicole complained she was lying down with her head on Jason's lap.

"I know it's weird you bring the girls here and they find people, they get along with. Well besides Raye and Kim" Jason agreed he loved the time right now since it was him and Nicole even the Moon Cats were leaving them alone. "I still don't know why you didn't go with them to for dress shopping."

Nicole glanced up at her boyfriend. "Kim and Serena are a pain the neck when it comes to shopping. I wouldn't want to spend a minute with them."

"I feel loved, but I can see you why you don't want to; it tires you out shopping with just Kim" Jason teased.

"Yesh, it's not like have a bunch of time on my hands to shop, Ariana's not letting up on her quest to kill me. But I'm glad to have you and the others to watch my back." Nicole stated.

"You know, I would do anything for you." Jason replied. Suddenly the door bell rang and Nicole glared at it and sat up. "Can't I have two hours alone with my boyfriend?"

"Apparently not." replied Jason.

Nicole got up and walked over to the door once she did her eyes narrowed standing there was the last person she wanted to see.......Amber wearing hip-hugger jeans and a blue shirt, she was holding a box in her arms looking very frighten.

"Um...I brought you something." Amber said quietly.

No matter how infuriated Nicole was at _them. _She knew what could happen if she left Amber standing outside her apartment door someone idiot would come and Amber would blab about being dead and everyone's cover would go merrily down the toilet. "Get inside." Nicole stated though gritted teeth. She stepped back to allow Amber to come in.

Once Amber was inside, she held out the box to Nicole. The current Guardian raised an eyebrow in query. Amber bit her lip "I went back to the council and told them your message and they sent this in reply."

Nicole took the box it looks like it held something in it. Slowly she opened the box and what was inside made Nicole gasp. She gingerly pick up a dress.

Shimmering from blue to violet, The black velvet dress flows in a design paneled at waist and bodice in elaborate braided trim. A full-length "beam" of iridescent, drapery-inset blue velvet cascades to the hem.

"What was the point of sending this?" asked Nicole.

"Personally, I think its a peace offering." Amber replied as she looked at the dress. "I know your mad at them and not me but I'm just the message carrier."

Nicole held up to her and it to her "It looks like it could fit."

Jason came up to see the dress "It would look good on you too."

Nicole blushed "Thanks, I think they knew I would need a dress for the dance but I didn't think they would send me something like this."

"Oh and before I forget Zordon wants to see you when you have a few minutes to spare." Amber stated.

"Thanks, I'll come later today." Nicole replied, then Amber was teleported back to the command Center.

"Why does Zordon want to see you?" asked Jason, holding out a hand to help Nicole back up. Nicole took his hand. "I don't know,"

the couple went back to sit on the sofa, just as they were getting cozy with each other the gang walked in the door.

"Gah, get a room." teased Serena.

"We did have a room but you guys came back." replied Nicole.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Nicole. Nicole looked at Lita with a puppy dog face.

Lita rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"Thanks, Lita-chan, you're the best." Nicole chirped.

"Nicole, could you tell us about when you came to this time period?" asked Billy.

"Sure, I just just came out of the cosmic time wrap which I'm never going back there." Nicole started.


	16. Chapter 15

Guardian of the Moon, former Princess of the Moon Nicole walked through the cosmic time wrap, a crystalline hall that was very old passage way to the palace.

_'It's very hard to breathe with all this pressure' _Nicole thought as she walked through the hall. If one looked out the windows in the hall, they would see time passing. Once Nicole was at the end of the hall a silverish blue mist surrounded her and she fell through the floor and landed in the middle of Tokyo.

_'Where am I?' _wondered Nicole staring at the street signs and buildings._ 'I wonder where my sister and the others are?'_

She start to walk around the city completely lost, she walked until she found a temple. Going up the steps, she discovers a teenage girl whose appearance reminded her of Mars.

"Mars?" she asked, the girl looked up from her sweeping and stared in shock.

"Queen Serenity?" whispered the girl.

Nicole smiled she found her former teacher and friend. "No, I'm not Queen Serenity."

"If you're not her, then who are you?" asked the Girl

"I will explain, but I want to seat down somewhere." Nicole replied

The girl put her broom up and motioned for Nicole to follow. The Guardian followed. Together they went into the main house, Nicole looked around amazed, She never seen anything like this temple, on the moon, people worshiped whatever deities they wanted.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Nicole remarked as she was lead into a room, which contained a bed, dresser and desk. Simple and to the point.

"I'm used to it, my gramps and I run this shrine." replied the girl, "My name is Raye."

"No, your Mars, princess of the planet Mars, protector of Princess Serena," Nicole responded

"Yes, I am, Mars, but since my rebirth, my earth name is Raye, no one can know about being a Sailor Solider. But you may call me Mars in private" Raye suggested.

Nicole nodded.

Raye went to her communicator, "Luna, come in."

"What is it, Raye?" asked Luna appearing on the communicator.

"I found someone that knows who I am." Raye answered.

Luna's face took on a confused look. "I don't understand."

"That is why I'm calling we need a meeting now." Raye snapped.

"Okay, we'll come over soon as possible." Luna stated. Raye snapped the communicator shut and turned back to her guest

"Mars-san, I know you can't remember anything about the moon kingdom, but you should know that it's still fresh in my mind." Nicole stated

"Does that mean you're from the past?" asked Raye, sensing only the truth from the girl in front of her.

"Yes, I'm from the past, I came here because of the fact I can't be reborn." Nicole explained when the others arrived, She glanced up as the others walked into Raye's bedroom and froze at the sight of her.

"Queen Serenity?" all of them whispered besides Raye.

Nicole giggled a little. "No, I'm not Queen Serenity, I'm her daughter"

"Daughter!" shouted the soldiers

"I'm Nicole, Guardian of the Moon, and former princess." Nicole stated.

"Wait, if you're Queen Serenity's daughter that means you must be my sister?" asked Serena.

"Twin sister, but I'm not really your sister anymore, now am I?" asked Nicole.

"I remember you, Nicole." Luna stated hopping up onto the bed. Nicole reached out to her.

"yes, the reason why I'm here with my memories, is I left though a time gate." Nicole explained.

The Soldiers had silent 'o' on their faces.

"You need new clothes and a place to stay." Mina stated.

"She can stay with me, if anyone asks we can say she's my cousin from out of town." Lita stated.

DarkPriestess66: I know its short but hey I updated at least.


	17. Chapter 16

The rangers and soldiers sat around Nicole as she finished her story.

"After that I learn; I will never go shopping again with Serena." Nicole laughed, "I stayed in the shrine most of the time, mourning the loss of my mother and home, but now I look at earth as my home and the soldiers; my family."

"And what are we chopped liver?" asked Kim

"No, you all are my teammates and very best friends." replied Nicole, with smile gracing her lips. "And Jason is the love of my life."

Jason blushed a deep shade of red, Nicole giggled.

"I haven't seen the princess this happy in a long time." Selene stated, Nicole glared at her feline friend, "What did I say?" asks the cat.

"I quote 'I haven't the seen the princess in a long time', which means I was never happy back, guarding the Moon." Nicole stated. "Plus my furry friend I was only a princess in title only, never to be in line for the throne, not that I would want it anyway."

"Ami-Chan, why are you being so quiet?" ask Lita, who was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Thinking of the best possible solution of defeating Ariana" Ami replied, while pacing.

Nicole fell back against the couch with a loud flop, and put a hand to her temple. "I don't know what to do about her,"

"Why can't we destroy her like any other yoma?" asked Serena,

"Because Meatball head, Ariana is a lunarian, we can't destroy one of our own kind." Nicole replied,

"She's much to powerful, I wonder how Amber defeated her before?" asked Trini

"Lets go ask her?" suggested Mina,

Nicole bit her lip, "I doubt this will end well,"

The Senshi and Rangers teleported to the Command Center. Amber was laying on a couch, sweating.

Nicole rushed over to her side, "Amber-sensai, what's wrong?"

"Amber has been here for over a certain amount of time, her body is not use to it." answered Zordon

"I'm fine, I'm just not use to being alive, I haven't been since I defeated my sister," explained Amber. Nicole glanced at the others.

"Well there's the answer, we were looking for, Sensai died using the last of the guardian power to seal Ariana" Nicole stated. "So if anyone has any bright ideas, let hear them."

The current Guardian wiped the sweat from her teacher's face, "I don't want to die,"

"There must be another way to defeat her, without sacrificing Nicole?" Raye stated

The Rangers and Senshi tired to think of a way to defeat this new foe, Nicole sat near Amber holding her hand,

"You must seal her up again." Amber stated quietly

"Lot of good, that did, we can't pull the same trick twice..." Nicole replied then a thoughtful look came across on her face "Or can we."

"Nicole, what are you thinking?" asked Zordon.

"Got any space dumpsters in stock?" asked Nicole,

"Space dumpsters, like the one Rita was in?" ask Kim

Nicole turn to her teammate, "Yeah, why can't we hurl the Dark One into space. Hopefully she won't land on one of our planets, that wouldn't be good."

'_Well I doubt Pluto would care since her planet is so far from the sun that the dumpster might freeze, Nicole, those thoughts aren't good for a being a pureness as you._' Nicole thought to herself.

"Hit her with the Power Blaster, that should weaken her enough to seal into a dumpster." Tommy stated.

"I doubt it will do any good." Billy replied.

"Why not both the Power Blaster and Sailor Planet Power, along with me, it should knock her out, long enough to seal her up?" asked Nicole

"What's the Sailor Planet Power?" asked Jason.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "It's been used once but it was powerful"

"It's the combine powers of all the Senshi, but along with the Guardian power, it should be enough to seal my sister up, but she might come back." Amber answered.

"If she comes back hopefully I would have retired." Nicole stated. "if not then I would have no other choice."

"Doubt that its possible, choosing a new guardian takes time, look how long time had passed before you were born," Amber retorted

Nicole stuck out her tongue,

"How would we lure Ariana here?" asks Trini

"Me, since I'm the one, she wants to destroy." Nicole stated, thats when the fights broke out. No one wanted to use Nicole as bait.

"Silence!" shouted Nicole. "We have no other choice in the matter, it has to be me,"

"But We were just reunited" Serena stated.

Nicole walked up to Serena, and took her hands.

"Serena, you're my soul twin. I am your sister in all the ways that matter. But its the only way, if I had power of the Silver Crystal, I would use it, but I don't." Nicole stated.

Amber glazed at the Moon twins, she wished her sister was like how Serena and Nicole were but it wasn't meant to be that way. The truth was that the Sliver Crystal had a twin too,

"I have something to say." Amber stated.

"what is it?" asks Zordon

Amber glanced up and the wizard "The Sliver Crystal has a twin too."

Nicole had a look of confusion of her face as did everyone else.

"I didn't know the Crystal had a twin?" Ami asked.

"Yes, since the beginning of the Moon Kingdom, two crystals were formed one being handed down to future rulers of the Kingdom." explained Amber

"what about the other?" asked Raye,

Amber smiled and glance at Nicole, "Open the locket."

"My Locket?" repeats Nicole, as she released Serena's hands then brings hers up to open her locket, the top disappears to reveal a clear stone, that sparkles in a rainbow of colors.

"wow, it almost like the silver crystal." Serena stated

"But what is it?" asks Billy

"It's the Guardian Crystal, its what gives us the power to transform into the Sailor Guardian or Moon Guardian, but Nicole was the first to use it as such, the others and myself never needed to use it that way" Replied Amber

Nicole stared at the Crystal, it felt alive, like it had memories just waiting to be told, suddenly she was overcome a strong childhood memory,

"I remember this Crystal, it was locked up in the vault with the Silver Crystal, back when I was a child, I remember because I use to glaze at it when my training permited" Nicole stated

"Yes, it has been, since my mortal death, but i never seen the Crystal shining as brighty as it does with you, my child" Amber stated.


	18. Chapter 17

The Rangers and Senshi were enjoying the dance; Nicole was beside herself with joy. Being in her new dress, with a handsome man as a date, yes she was thinking about Jason.

Nicole had her head against Jason's chest, just swaying to the music; she never danced this way before, just listening to the music being played,

"When was the last time you danced?" asks Jason in a whisper, not to disturb the mood that was set.

The Youth Center was transformed, in a theme of Moon and stars, in honor of the newest allies to the Rangers, The Sailor Senshi.

"A thousand years ago, the night of the attack," Nicole answered

"Oh," replied Jason,

Nicole took the chance to glance at everyone; Serena and Darien were dancing closer to the couple then the others. Serena looked every inch the Princess from the past, as Nicole did, that was a miracle.

"I don't have the pressure of being a guard to mother, having to use my gift to see when a possible attack will take place." She explained, and then added "I can be normal."

"Well at least Rita or Ariana hasn't attacked." Jason commented; Nicole glanced into Jason's brown eyes.

As soon as Jason said this, the entire youth center started to shake; Nicole glared in mock anger, "See what you done."

"Me and my big mouth." Jason replied; He and Nicole went out into the hallway, where the lockers were at. The other rangers and Senshi, followed

"Just what was that?" asks Serena, who was clutching onto Darien's arm

"I have a feeling it was Rita or Ariana." Nicole stated, as she got her new communicator out, it was a wrist one just like the rangers hand, only hers was connected to both ranger and Senshi,

Her communicator went off, in a six tone chime, she glanced around and found no one but her friends

"Nicole here," Nicole stated.

"Rangers, Senshi teleport to the command Center, there have been a massive overload of evil to the sensors." Alpha 5 explained.

The Rangers and Senshi teleported the Command Center,

"What's up Alpha?" asks Zach

"Rangers, Senshi, Observe the viewing globe." Zordon answered, the group of teenage heroes did so. The picture on the globe shows putties and monsters.

Nicole stared in horror "Those aren't ordinary putties, they are the same colors as Ariana's gown."

"Which means they are stronger then regular ones?" asks Kim.

"I'm afraid so." replied Amber, Nicole went over to her former teacher and helped her.

"We have to stop Ariana now. We don't have time to plan." Jason stated

Nicole turned turned to her family and friends "I know this isn't a pleasure trip but I thank you for coming, now let's send this Dark Moon Guardian into space."

Serena and the other soliders walked up to Nicole and engulfed her in a group hug. The Rangers followed each giving their Moon guardian the love and support she needed for her toughest battle. When the group hug broke up. Amber walked to her student and in no small part her daughter.

"I have taught you everything that has been past down since the first guardian, I have to say I would never had the guts to do this. Because Ariana is my sister. I'm proud of you." Amber complimented, and she kissed Nicole's forehead where the crescent moon usually is.

"I'm hope to live up to everything you and the others have stood for." Nicole replied.

"Ready?" asks Jason, Nicole went to stand by him.

"Ready!" replied the other Rangers.

"It's Morphing Time." commanded Jason. The rangers morphed.

"Our turn." Serena stated

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!" Shouted Nicole, transforming into the Moon Guardian.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The Moon Guardian stood on a rock ledge with the others, the rangers already went to face Goldar,

"I'm the readings I'm getting are the same as any yoma." Mercury reported closing her computer.

"Good, let's them what Moon Power can do." Nicole replied.

Sailor Moon and Guardian both took off their tiaras

"Double Moon tiara Magic" shouted both of them as they let the disks fly.

Each Solider let their attacks destroy the putties before regrouping with the Rangers

"Rangers, get your power blaster ready." Nicole stated.

Red Ranger nodded.

Each Ranger summoned their weapons. The Senshi thought that was cool.

Nicole leapt down the ledge into the bottom of the quarry, she hated this part of the plan,

"Ariana!" shouted Nicole, "Come and face me!"

black lighting filled the air and black and burgundy smoke filled the quarry, but Nicole held her ground.

'_as long as I have friends and family by my side, there is nothing I can't do._' she thought

evil laughter started as the dark guardian came. Nicole felt slivers run down her spine. Narrowing her eyes, she held firm.

"You must be a fool, thinking you can stand up to me." Ariana stated.

"Whoever said I was alone." Nicole replied, her voice as cold as ice.

The rest of the soldiers leapt then to stand beside Nicole that was the signal.

The Soldiers grasped hands; Nicole, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"I'll give you two choices Ariana, either accept cleansing from the Silver and Guardian crystals or be exiled into space." Nicole suggested.

"Never!" snarled Ariana, she raised her hands in the air.

"Have it your way." Nicole retorted. "Now!"

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Sailor Planet Power!" shouted the Soldiers together. While at the same time

"Power Blaster Fire!" shouted the Rangers.

White lighting flowed from the sky to form a space dumpster, encasing the Dark Guardian.

The dumpster was shaking, Nicole walked up to it and place a hand over the lid. Pressing as much power into the center until it glowed slivery blue and form a crescent on top.

"So ends my recent fight with the Dark Guardian," Nicole stated as Jason, Zach, Tommy, and Billy lifted the dumpster up and Alpha and Zordon teleported the dumpster into the far reaches of space.

Suddenly Nicole dropped to her knees holding her head in pain, flashes of sliver came between her eyes and the rest of the present world.

_A city made of crystal in ruins, a bubble gum pink child running away from something tragic. Four women, appearing in the skies of Japan, searching for something._

_The child screaming till a small crescent moon shown on her forehead. _

Nicole shook her head to clear it of the vision, she didn't know any bubble gum pink haired child unless she was having major visions of the future?


	19. Chapter 18

The Rangers were at the airport, seeing they're friends from Japan off, Nicole had tears in her eyes,

"Come on, Serena, we're going to miss our flight." Raye snapped.

Nicole and Serena turned to her and stuck their tongues out at her. Raye just shook her head.

"I'm really going to miss you Nikki," Serena sobbed as she and her soul twin hugged.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not lacking in fighting crime here." Nicole replied, "But Raye-chan is right you have to board the plane now."

Jason came up and clasped hands with Darien, "Sorry about your vacation being disrupted,"

Darien shook his head, "No problem, all in a day's work."

"I upset I'm not going to be in that Martial arts tournament" Lita pouted,

Nicole watched as her family went on the plane that would take them back to Japan and their new phase of their journey of being Sailor Soldiers, Nicole looked back on the three months that the others were in Angel Grove, alot had happened first Rita Repulsa was throw to the curb because a new evil came and called himself Lord Zedd, Second Green Ranger's powers were completely useless due to being a corrupted by Rita's petty magic, Nicole, Zordon and Alpha had to created a new Ranger, the white Ranger.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" asks Jason, as the Rangers were leaving the airport.

"Of course, they are part of my heart just like the you guys are" Nikki replied,

"You have such a big heart," commented Kimberly,

"Let's head the the Juice Bar, I got a craving for an Ernie Special." Nikki suggested,

"I would agrue and say you can't eat that, but i seen Serena eat." Jason replied, as he snaked his arm around Nicole's waist.

Together the seven of the team went to the Ernie's, Nicole went up to the bar and smiled at the big guy.

"Hi Nikki," Ernie greeted "What can i get you today."

"You're famous Ernie Special," replied Nikki "Please"

Erine stared at Nicole for a moment then shook his head "Not feeling down are you?"

"Nope, I just have a craving for ice cream, I might share with my friends or i might just eat it myself." Nikki answered "Not to mention i just saw off my japanese friends to the airport."

"Kidnapped them long enough huh?" asks Ernie, going in the back to make Nicole's order. When he came back in a huge bowl in his arms.

"Yeah, I thought i would return them. Wouldn't want their parents are my hide." Nikki replied as she began to eat her ice cream.

"What can i get you Jason," Ernie switched his focus on Jason

"Nothing," replied Jason.

Nicole finished with her ice cream, with the help of the others. Nicole yawned and strench.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" asks Jason,

Nicole shook her head, "No, I shared my bed with Serena, I feel like i haven't in days,"

Jason and the others stared at Nicole,

"Nikki, I think you should go home and sleep." Tommy stated, more like ordered since the role of leadership changed from Jason to Tommy.

Nicole couldn't help but nod, this was the only time when she let someone else order her around and Serena doesn't count just because She's the Princess of the Moon and Heir.

"I'll go with her, just to see her home," Jason stated, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, and they walked out of the juice bar.

"I just want to sleep for a week." Nicole complained,

Jason leaned over and kissed her temple, "I'm not agruing about that, I don't like it when you're tired"

They finally made to Nicole's apartment, which was a complete mess, Nicole moaned slightly, she would have to clean.

"A tornado has been in here!" Jason exclaimed, The Rangers didn't pick up the Senshi only met them at the airport.

Selene was curled up on the sofa's armrest, blinking sleepily at the couple, "Tornados, puarl"

"I hope you don't mind, Jase, but I'm going to change and pass out." Nicole murmured.

"No, I don't. I'll go tell the others you safe in bed," Jason replied.

Nicole leaned up against Jason and touch his lips with her own, "I love you,"

Jason smiled "I love you too, have a good nap" then turned and left.

Nicole walked over to her feline friend and pick her up "Well Selene, I believe we have a date with a pillow."

She walked into her room and set down Selene on one of the pillows of her bed, she changed into a pair of shorts with pink crescrest moons on it, and a plain red shirt one she stolen from Jason,

She sliped into her bed, that only held Selene and fell asleep. Dreaming of Jason, her friends, ice cream.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry about it being short and that I skipped though everything but I want to get to the Zeo arch. Surpises are around every turn..


	20. Chapter 19

Selene watched as her charge slept, the Cat had only slept a few hours, just to get energy up. She knew Nicole had stayed up late and had fun with the girls, playing games, gossiping over boys, and fighting yomas and monsters.

Sometimes she wished that she wasn't stuck in a cat body, the times when Nicole was alone and had fits of jealousy and self-pity,

Nicole slept for two days straight. Selene finally had enough of her girl sleeping and bit her hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Nicole asks.

"It's your wake up call, you've been sleeping for two days," Selene informed "and I'm hungry."

Nicole stared wide eyed at her feline. She missed the Martial arts tournament, "I missed the tournament, and do you know who won?"

"Three teens from Stone Canyon, I think they're starting your school today?" Selene "Oh, Jason has been trying to get a hold of you for the past day."

"Did you answer the phone?" asks Nicole as she got up from bed, she made the bed,

Nicole quickly ran to her closet, and got dressed, in a purple shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans, with stars stitched in the back pocket. She needed to know what happened in the Ranger world, she missed a ton by sleeping, and at least she wasn't tired. She brushed her hair, and redid it.

Nicole slipped on her shoes at the door, "I'll head over to the juice bar,"

"What about going to school?" asks Selene but shook her head "you're right it's too late."

"Why don't you come with me?" asks Nicole, she knew that Ernie had a soft spot for animals "I have been neglecting you lately."

Selene nodded "I know, we used to be so close back on the moon."

Nicole held open her arms, and Selene jumped into them.

Together, they went to the Juice bar, Nicole noticed that only Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy were in there

"Hey Nikki; over here" stated Kim sitting on a bar stool.

"Hi, you two where are the others." asks Nicole as she sat down carefully, with Selene in her lap. Nicole looks down and put a finger to Selene's lips

Selene nodded; she understood that she could talk in the apartment,

"Oh you bought Selene with you." Kim stated

"Meow" greeted Selene,

"Jason, Trini and Zack are out mountain biking." answered Billy

"Has anything important happened while I was unconscious?" Nikki asks, she didn't know anything.

"Loads, we have three new students, Rocky, Adam and Aisha." Tommy replied.

Kim motioned for Nikki to lean in closer, she did so,

"They found out who we are. Not you though." Kim whispered.

Nicole leaned back in shock, the rangers were found out, by people who could in danger.

"Guys listen to this" Ernie stated as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"out of the thousands of entries three lucky students have been chosen to represent Angel Grove at the World Teen Peace Summit in Switzerland." informed the Anchorman,

Nicole stared in surprise as Jason, Trini, and Zack's pictures came on the screen.

"They are Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zachary Taylor" finished Anchorman.

"Thats great for them" someone in the back states.

"Come on we should go tell them." Kim stated with a smile, Only Nicole wasn't smiling, She knew that their duty as Rangers would be over but what would happen to her and Jason's relationship.

"Nikki?" asks Tommy when he noticed she wasn't following.

Nicole knew it wouldn't do any good to cry but she wanted too. "Coming."

Once in the company of the rangers only Selene felt comfortable enough to crawl up on Nicole's shoulder and whisper to her.

"Princess, are you alright?" asks Selene.

"No, I'm not." answers Nicole whispering back as she followed her friends "I'm upset and confused all at the same time."

"Look there they are." Tommy shouted as the other three rangers ran towards. Nicole jogged up.

"Guess what guys.." asks Kim, as they were close enough

"What?" asks Jason, setting down his bike.

"You're going to Switzerland" cheers Kim.

"All three of us?" asks Jason

"Yes" replies Tommy.

The rangers hug and cheer.

Nicole stands off not feeling like cheering, she froze, eyes staring blank into space.

_Rita's two goons were in the park, setting up some kind of machine that emitted a pink cloud,_

_They were giggling "This will put everyone to sleep including the Rangers and Guardian" _

Nicole shook her head to clear it off the vision. Jason was right in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me?" asks Jason.

"no, I was having a vision." answers Nicole staring into Jason's eyes. She was going to miss him, Zack and Trini so much.

"I said we should talk to Zordon." repeated Jason. Nicole nodded, then they teleported to the Command Center. Nicole wasn't paying attention to what Zordon was saying that is until she heard him say.

"Nicole and I have to chose three new rangers." Zordon stated.

"but Zordon who?" asks Kim.

"You will know soon enough" Zordon replied

"You mean Power Transfer, that's dangerous and would require alot of power" Nicole stated coming back into the here and now.

Tommy look at Nicole, "Power Transfer, is that possible?"

"Yes" answers Nicole

"The only place for that to happen is the Deserted planet" Zordon stated then teleported a rolled up parchment sealed with a ring into Tommy's hands.

"With this map and Ring you must retrive the Sword of Light." Zordon explained.

Nicole sighed another Light thing, she was the guardian of Light whatever that still means.

"Jason, Trini, and Zack will go with you as their last quest as Power Rangers." Zordon stated

"I will stay here to make should nothing bad happens." Nicole stated as she held her locket. Selene watched from her spot once the beams of colored light faded Nicole dropped to her knees. Selene ran to her.

"Nicole you should have known this would happen." Selene tried to reason.

"I'm not crying because they're leaving, I'm crying because I missed so much being asleep." Nicole stated.

The quartet watched viewing globe as a pink cloud filled the air of Angel grove.

Nicole noticed three students she never seen before wearing the same colors as Jason, Trini and Zack.

"Those three will be our new Rangers." Zordon stated.

"First we need to test them." replied Nicole locking down her emotions, she would happen to vent her emotions somehow.

A few mintues later the entire city was sleeping where they dropped. The alarms went off as the pink cloud entered the school

"Alpha teleported the three teens here before it's too late." Zordon ordered.

Nicole went into the shadows to wait, Kim said they didn't know about her.

White light dropped the new teens on the four, Nicole almost laughed.

"Alpha, Zordon what's going on?" asks the African American girl in yellow, this is when Nicole step into the circle.

"The Rangers went on a urgent mission, we need your help." Nicole replied.

"Who are you?" asks the guy in red.

"Now is not the time." Zordon answers,

"We can try to help." the boy in black replied to Nicole.

"All of Angel grove has been to sleep" informed Alpha

Nicole went over to help him with the controls.

"We got to find out what's making that cloud." the girl in yellow stated

"Sensors show that its coming from the park." Nicole stated "Alpha will teleport you there."

"Whatever device is making the cloud must be stopped" Zordon stated.

"I'll teleport you behind the cloud so it won't affect you." Alpha stated then went over to the controls.

"We're ready" replied the guy in red.

'_I hope the others return soon._' Nicole prayed.

They watched their newest rangers fight on the viewing globe

"They're cunning" Nicole praised.

The Rangers teleported one by one, Billy rushed the controls, Nicole was worried there were only five there.

Last Tommy was teleported in.

"We have the sword" Tommy stated

Nicole nodded at Zordon,

"Zordon, we can't go now, now when Zedd is attacking." Trini stated softly

Nicole shook her head. "As much as I hate to say it, But retrieving the Sword was your final quest as Rangers, you will take with you everything you have gain from your time as Rangers to more good,"

"Nicole is right, The Sword of light will allow us to transfer your powers into three new rangers." Zordon stated

"But who?" asks Billy

Nicole went over and teleported the three new Rangers in.

"Behold I present to you the three new Power Rangers" Zordon stated

"Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" exclaimed Tommy

"Isn't this cool or what?" replied Aisha

"Hold the Sword of Light above your head" Nicole informed. She felt her crescent appear on her forehead. The three new rangers gasped.

Tommy and three leaving Rangers put their helmets on, Tommy raised the Sword,

Nicole and Zordon each gave their energy to the Sword bringing to life, thus Transferring Red, Yellow and Black Ranger powers.

Nicole collapsed and the rangers rushed to her side,

Selene was there rubbing against Nicole's side

"I'm okay, that was a lot of energy." Nicole whispered

"Departing Rangers you have served with courage, I thank you." Zordon stated then add "May the Power Protect You Always"

"Wait" whispered Nicole "Before you leave, I would like to give you something."

"What is it?" asks Trini,

Tommy and Billy helped Nicole to stand

"I gave up everything to come here, I want to know if you would be my family?" asks Nicole, the crescent still glowing softly on her forehead

"We would be honored" agreed Jason,

"Jason, Trini and Zack, I hereby adopted you into the lunarian Royal Family" Nicole stated as the crescent mark slit three ways and landed on Jason's, Trini's and Zack's foreheads. Giving the them a faint outline of the Royal birthmark.

Nicole went up to each one and kiss them on the cheek,

"I will always know where you are because of the mark" Nicole stated

"Jason, Zack and Trini Power Up" Tommy stated

"Power Up!" shouted the leaving Rangers as they teleported out of the command Center

"I'm going to miss them" Tommy stated

"We all are" agreed Nicole "Now Get to work"

DarkPriestess66: here's my chapter, hope it's longer then the other one. Review please.


	21. Chapter 20

DarkPriestess66: _Kim's __writing__, _**Nicole's writing**, and Aisha's writing I'm going to have them pass a note in class.

The next day at school, Nicole had to go to the office to get a admit slip since she missed school two days in a row,

The secretary gave Nicole a look of sympathy; everyone knew she and Jason was a couple.

"Its okay, Miss Candy" Nicole murmured "I'm really happy that Jason and the others were chosen for the World Teen Peace Summit," Nicole got her slip and fled the office; the truth was she was sad that she and Jason couldn't be with one another while he was away.

Nicole walked into Ms. Appleby's classroom, and handed the teacher her slip, Aisha and Kimberly were there already,

"I'm sorry for being absent," Nicole bowed,

"It's okay, I know about your friends being in town." Ms Appleby replied.

Nicole went to her desk and sat down, everyone but Nicole was taking a test today, the guardian was working on some missed work.

That was until she felt a note touching her elbow, Nicole glance at her right to see Kim passing a note. Then she noticed that Kim and Aisha were finished with their tests, in pink gel pen,

_You okay? Kim had written. _

_**I'm fine; I just miss him that's all. Nicole written her reply and passed it back, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kim pass the note to Aisha, so this would be a three way note. **_

_**How long were you two together? Aisha wrote then passed it back to Kim.**_

_We're meeting at your place after school right?_

**Basically since I moved here, and yes; meet at my locker, we'll get the others. Nicole passed the note back. **

After class, Kim and Aisha walked out with Nicole,

"Are your parents going to be okay with us coming over?" asked Aisha, she wondered why Nicole was in the command center when her, Rocky and Adam became Rangers, and why did she have a crescent moon on her forehead.

"She doesn't have parents," Kim answered for Nikki since she knew the subject of the queen was a tough one.

Nikki went to her locker, where she put her books away, and looking at the picture of her and Jason, he had his arms around her waist, and his chin on her head, and she had a huge smile on her face.

She shut the door of her locker with a sigh, and turned "Come on, we'll get the guys."

Meeting up with the guys, proved easier then Nicole thought, since they were coming with them, she looked at Tommy and Billy, they must have came the same conclusion she did, and it was time she explained why she was in the command center.

"Let's go, we can work on our homework at my place" Nicole stated as she led the way to her apartment.

Nicole cursed loudly, "I forgot my key,"

Laughing could be heard inside, confusing the three new rangers, if Nicole didn't have parents who was she living with?

"Selene, if don't open the door right now, I swear to shave you bald." Nicole threatens. The clicking of the lock was heard; Nicole opened the door only to be pounced on by her advisor.

"Get off of me," grunted Nicole,

Kim shook her head and step around the two and picked up Selene.

"Silly, you know better." Kim stated.

Selene smiled in a cattish way, and she leapt out of the pink ranger's arms.

"Kim, you're talking to a cat, like it can understand you." Rocky stated,

Selene glared at him, "Who are you calling it, Red boy"

The three new rangers stared in shock, Tommy came up behind Rocky and Adam clapping them on the back, "Man, I think I just seen the past."

"They did the same thing when Selene spoke to them for the first time." Nicole laughed. "Well sit down and get over the surprise of the talking cat."

Everyone sat down; Nicole went to get sodas for everyone.

"Well since you're wondering why I was in the Command Center, I'm an ally of the Rangers," Nicole explained as she handed out the drinks, and sat down on a chair facing everyone. "I'm the Moon Guardian."

Nicole explained about who she is and where she came from and how.

"So what was it that you did to the others?" asks Rocky, who was finishing a sandwich

Selene swished her tail. "Not many on the Royal family can adopt, what Nicole did was link herself to the others creating a bond that will last a lifetime. Unless something unforeseen happens."

Nicole turned to her friend. "I did more then just creating a bond."

"Huh?" ask all the rangers

"Kinda like the transfer, I took each color and tied them into each other, which means any one wearing the colors Red, yellow and Black will automatically be a familial relationship with me and other rangers." Nicole explained. "I would like to do the same with you other three, tie White, Pink, and Blue together?"

"No matter what color we wear it will form a bond with future Rangers?" asks Billy,

"Yes, i never thought about it before, i had family with the Senshi, but soul kindred are one in a million. We have things in common that the Senshi will never have." Nicole answered.

"Zordon, Alpha and the Command Center." Kim stated.

Just speaking of the mentor, the communicators starting beeping, Selene hopped onto Nicole's shoulder.

"I am not sitting around here waiting for report. I'm going." Selene stated.

The seven plus one cat teleported to the Command Center.

"What's going on Zordon?" asks Nicole,

"Observe the viewing globe" Zordon ordered.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, showing a yoma!

"What the hell, that's a yoma why on earth are they here instead of Japan?" Nicole asks

"That is something we don't know," replied Zordon "And do watch your language"

Nicole frowned, then her communicator chimed.

"Nicole here" greeted The Guardian greeted.

"We have a new bad guy here, saying they're the negamoon, and they are after energy." Mercury informed.

"So what does that have to with why they're in Angel grove?" asks Tommy as they Rangers gathered round.

"They are after two more, we have reason to believe they are after this girl named Rini, and Nicole." Mercury answered.


	22. Chapter 21

_Dear diary,_

_Selene says I should write out my thoughts and secrets, that I'm not willing to tell others. my friends have noticed how I've been secretive, as to why, I'm helping my father figure Zordon build his new Command center, it's a larger version of the circler room that we all know and love, we'll call it a Power Chamber, so as far, the rangers have no idea. _

_So we had our fights, the most weirdest was being trapped in this mansion by Rita and Zedd on their wedding day, which is the creepiest thing that could happen in our line of work. So the Rangers had a change in powers, to the Ninja Rangers. The suits our still the same except they don't have dinosaurs on the plates but animals, The falcon, Crane, Bear, Wolf, Ape, and Frog. Adam was upset that he was a frog, until I pointed out that Frog like the one you kiss and you get a handsome prince, and I kissed his forehead. Its not the same without Jason here, I miss him so much. Its hard looking at the Red Ranger suit and not thinking that Jason is the one on the inside and not Rocky._

_So the latest thing that has happened, well Kimberly has met this coach that seen her at gymnastic practice and wants to teach her. But she had duties as a ranger which couldn't let her go. But she found a replacement in a former enemy by the name of Kat, she was a spy for Rita but she broke the spell, we had no other choice but to choose her. __And we have a new ranger, from the Zeo Quest, her name's Tanya. _

_I have to go, I sense something wrong in the morphing grid. _

DarkPriestess66: this is my way of shorting the story so I can get to the Zeo arch then the ending of Moon Guardian.


	23. Chapter 22

Nicole ran to the commanded center she didn't know what happened, one minute she was writing in her diary then she felt a surge of evil energy taking over, the scene she came upon, made her stop dead in her tracks, there was rubble and flames everywhere,

"I cannot believe it, I hope the rangers are alright." Nicole thought outloud and sighed in relief when she seen the rangers run through the rubble and flames. She ran up to them "What happened, I'm gone for a day and this happens."

"Goldar and Rito were able to penetrate the security of the Command Center, planting an implosion device and they stolen the Zeo Crystal." Adam explained.

The rangers and Nicole stand looking at the ruins. "Aw man," Tommy says. "I hope Zordon and Alpha survived."

Nicole knew there were plans for the Power Chamber, but she didn't think this would happened, she thought that the Rangers were going to teleport one day into the new Chamber.

"My Staff, I left my Guardian Staff in the Command Center," Nicole murmured she couldn't fight without her staff.

Kat walks forward slowly. "I felt the Command Center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch."

"Now look at it," Adam states sadly.

"There's gotta be something we can do," says Rocky.

Billy comes into view, looking the most upset. "I just wish I knew what."

They all walk forward through the rubble, staring at it all silently. the rangers and guardian are all seated dejectedly on the ground, Tommy is fingering two rocks in his hands, as if trying to put them back together. He sighs. "What a mess. It's been totally wiped off the map." He throws one of the stones.

"Since has the command center been on the map?" asks Nicole trying cheer herself and the Rangers up.

Adam stands and walks forward, looking at something. "Hey guys, what's that?" he points to a glowing blue light under a pile of rocks.

Rocky stands. "It looks like the—"

Nicole glanced what Adam was pointing at, her eyes widened "It can't be." she got up with the others.

"Is it possible?" asks Kat, stepping forward.

"Come on, hurry," says Billy, heading toward it. They all go to it and start lifting rocks off quickly.

Everyone is still digging through the rocks, and finally they uncover the Zeo crystal. They all grin and Tommy says, "It is! It's the Zeo crystal." The crystal is glowing yellow now and fully intact.

Tommy picks up the Zeo crystal and sighs in relief. "It's all here! This is incredible." He looks at it, repeating, "The Zeo crystal's all here."

"Rito and Goldar must have dropped it," Adam says. "I can't believe it survived the blast."

"But, does it still have it's power?" Kat asked.

Just then the crystal starts glowing and bolts of color shoot out from it. "Whoa," says Rocky. "I think it heard you."

Billy comes up. "Tommy, you'd better not hold it. There's no telling what effect the implosion had on it."

Tommy sets it down and immediately a white light shoots from it, enveloping the rangers and Guardian as the ground starts to tremble and break apart. "I think we're about to find out!" Tanya exclaims. they are still trying to remain upright as the earth shakes beneath them. "Is it ever gonna stop?" shouts Tanya.

"I don't know what's causing it," Billy says calmly.

"We must have activated something in the Zeo crystal," says Adam.

"That doesn't explain, Why I'm stuck." Nicole exclaims

"We're sinking!" shouts Rocky.

"Let's bail out of here!" suggests Adam.

"I can't move my feet!" Tanya exclaims.

"Me neither!" Tommy shouts. The ground beneath them sinks down, further and further, until they are falling into a deep pit. The ground crumbles beneath them and they freefall down.

While on the surface, the remains of the command center are pulling themselves back together.

They all land hard in the lower chambers of the command center, amid boxes and junk of all kind. Tommy is the first to sit up. "Is everyone all right?"

Billy looks around. "Yeah, I think so."

Tommy stands slowly. "Man, we gotta figure out where we are."

They all stand and gather around him, and Billy surveys the area carefully. "This looks like the lower chamber in the command center," he says.

"Now what?" asks Adam.

They all hear a noise and turn to see, but nothing is there, just an empty passageway. Billy takes a few steps forward. "Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know," says Tommy. "Let's follow it. Just stay together."

Meanwhile, the command center has put itself almost fully back together.

The rangers are walking through the dark hallways slowly, looking around every corner. This lasts for a while, then comes the faint sound of Alpha's voice. Billy stops, apparently the only one who hears it. "Guys, that sounds like Alpha."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" comes Alpha again, this time louder.

"Whoa," says Tommy. "Now that really sounds like Alpha!"

They all smile in relief, then the building shakes as if from a blast and pieces start to fall over.

Nicole felt her Staff, it was calling to her, she ran past the rangers to where her staff was calling.

"Nicole!" shouted The Rangers that knew her, only Tanya didn't really know her.

The guardian didn't listen only ran. She ran past the slime thing and found her staff in a large room. Nicole looked around for Alpha but couldn't see him.

"Rangers, step into the vortex." Alpha's voice stated to the Rangers on the outside, Nicole turned as seen that a metal door that was closed was beginning to open again.

"The vortex?" Tommy asks. They start walking again, looking around. They stop when they see a metal door open to reveal a green swirling vortex. They are hesitant, but walk up to it, and Tommy reaches out a tentative hand.

"Just step though, I did it at a run." Nicole called out.

"Tommy," Billy says. "Be careful."

Tommy nods and they all look nervously on as he reaches a hand into the vortex. He smiles a little and they all let out their breaths. "How does it feel?" asks Tanya.

Tommy fingers the green slime still on his hand. "Kinda feels cool."

"Rangers," says Alpha. "Please step through the vortex."

Without a word, Tommy steps forward and is enveloped by the vortex. Kat and Tanya approach it, then grasp each others hand and step through. Billy and Adam are hesitant, but also go through.

Rocky clasps his hands together and looks at it a moment, inching toward it, then looks back to where they came from. Then Billy's hand comes through the vortex, pulling him into it.

They all step out together on the other side, and Tanya looks around. "What is this place?"

"Wow," whispers Kat.

They are in a large room filled with computers and consoles, looking like a very updated command center. Billy speaks. "The next generation in strategic command outpost."

"Unreal," says Adam.

Billy nods. "I've seen plans for this is the mainframe, but I had no idea it really existed."

"Billy, it was going to be a surprise," pouted Nicole.

Alpha comes through a door. "Hello Rangers. Welcome home." They all gather around him, laughing and talking, glad he is alive and intact.

"Alpha, we thought you were gone forever," says Kat.

"Oh," says Alpha. "It takes more than a little implosion to keep me down." He laughs, pressing a red button. "And you'll be happy to know that all systems are online."

"Alpha . . ." Rocky begins. "How did you, I mean, where did this place come from?"

"The Power Chamber has always been here," Alpha explains. "We knew there could come a time when the command center would become vulnerable to an attack."

"I've been here working on the systems, for a while. That's why I've been MIA for the most part." explained Nicole.

"Alpha," says Adam quietly. "What about Zordon?"

"Yeah," says Kat. "Is he . . .?"

"Oh," says Alpha. "I am so sorry power rangers. I guess I should have told you right away."

"He's alright." Nicole pointed to the tube that as being revealed.

Nicole watched as the Rangers rejoiced at their mentor being alive and safe, she felt sad that Billy had give up his spot on the ranger team to help in the Power chamber, but it was needed

The guardian watched as the Crystal split into five core pieces, each one going over her friends heads glowing a different color, Kat and Tanya were zeo rangers pink and yellow respectfully, while the guys got different colors,

Rocky was zeo ranger three blue, Nicole glanced out of the corner of her eye, and seen Billy sigh. Adam was zeo ranger four green. And last tommy became a Red Ranger.

"Okay that is going to take some getting use too." Nicole laughed.

"I am very proud of all of you. As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well, but the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place has emerged a new and more advanced fighting force. You have now become the Power Rangers: Zeo – the next level in the fight against evil." Zordon explained.

Nicole and the others turned to look at the back wall where the Mighty Morphing suits now rested. In the middle was their weapons, Nicole turned to the others.

"Somethings have changed but I know one thing that hasn't." Nicole stated.

"What is that?" Zordon.

"I will always be a willing member of the Power Rangers,"

DarkPriestess66: I'm skipping a few fights and bringing Jason back in but not as a Ranger yet.


	24. Chapter 23

It was the middle of the night; Nicole was sleeping peacefully dreaming about her and Jason. That is until the doorbell started chiming.

"Nicole, someone is at the door." Selene muttered as she fell back to sleep.

Nicole rolled out of bed, reached for a bathrobe, if this was some stupid person leaving a flaming bag of dog crap on her doorstep, she might just be the next villainess that Angel grove will have to run from, on the more positive side it might be one of her friends paying a late night visit because something other then Ranger business happened,

Because petty arguing does happen even in the best of teams. The irritated young woman padded across the silent hallway, living room to her front door.

She opened the door expecting to see a flaming bag of crap, but what she saw completely woke her up, standing in the doorway was her boyfriend.

"Jason?" asks Nicole blinking

"Sorry about waking you up, but i kinda got locked out of my house, and I know the others would kick my ass if i woke them up." Jason answered sheepishly.

Nicole crossed her arms, and glared "I was having a perfect dream."

"Are you going to have me stand out here all night, Nikki" Jason stated.

"Thinking about it, but i guess the real thing is better then a dream" Nicole muttered to herself then step out of the way. Jason walked inside with his suitcases; he put them by the door.

"Nikki, I really am sorry about waking you up." Jason stated.

"Apologize tomorrow when I'm fully rested" snapped Nicole. She walked back into the bedroom.

Jason stood there in the dark living room, "Just where am i going to sleep?"

Nicole might kill him for this but he wanted to near his girlfriend. So he followed her, striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

The next morning, Nicole woke up. '_I dreamt that Jason was standing on my doorstep._'

She tried in vain to get out of bed, but she felt strong arms holding her tightly against a well muscled chest. Thinking the worst some creep was in her bed.

"Good morning; Moon Maiden." a sleep fogged voice greeted,

Nicole's eyes widen that was Jason's voice. She smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" asks Jason.

"Because i thought some creep broke into my apartment." Nicole growled.

Jason nodded, "Don't remember letting me in."

Nicole huffed and got out of bed. She went over to her closet and got some clothes out. Jean shorts and a purple shirt.

She went to the bathroom and changed, with her hair trailing to the floor, she walked into the kitchen, to find something to eat.

She pulled out the makings for an omlet, she began to prepare her meal when Jason walked out into the living room.

"Making me breakfast?" asks Jason.

Nicole turned to him. "Why would i make you breakfast. I'm not your wife."

"You might be someday." replied Jason, causing Nicole's jaw to drop.

"Just what does that mean, are you proposing?" asks Nicole after she picked her jaw off of the floor.

"Kinda, i know we're too young but i want to know about what you think of the idea?," Jason replied,

"You and I have a shared past, we were torn apart by forces i couldn't stop, I don't want to lose you. If you really asking my answer would be yes." Nicole replied.

Jason smiled and went over to his coat and pulled out a black box. "This is all i could find in swizerland, Trini helped me pick it out."

Nicole forgot all about making breafast, she couldn't take her sapphire eyes off the box. It was a costum on the moon to give rings but since she never had anyone she loved as much as Jason.

Jason came up and opened the box, inside was sliver ring with gemstone hearts to the left and right of each other, one heart was a ruby and the other a sapphire, engraved on either side of the gemstones were the words '_everlasting love'. _

Nicole held up her hand and watched a Jason slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"It should be a promise ring, but we can call it an engagement ring" Jason laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nicole replied wrapping her arms around Jason's shirtless shoulders.

Jason wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist, "So what about that breakfast?"

Nicole wrinkled her nose at him. "Just had to ruin the romantic moment didn't you."

both of them laughed then Nicole slid from her Fiancé's arms, Nicole went back into the kitchen.

"Alright Mr. Make me Breakfast, why did you come back?" asks Nicole as she started grate cheese.

"Why did I come back, maybe because I missed you, all I could think about when I was alone was you, I worried something might happen and I wouldn't be able to see you again." Jason replied.

"I missed you too, I thought you would have someone that was better then me." Nicole replied as she sliced ham.

Jason walked around the bar to help, "There isn't anyone better then you, but I did meet a girl named Emily who had a crush on me."

Nicole shook her head, and cooked the omelets; after that they ate. She explained how that Kim was training in Florida, gave her position in the ranks to Kat, then how they lost their powers when they were turned into children twice, luckily for her that the Senshi powers didn't allow her to change into a child, now they were the Zeo Rangers, then her communicator beeped.

"Duty calls, my love." Nicole stated. Then she teleported to the Power Chamber.


	25. Chapter 24

It was three weeks since Jason came back from Switzerland, gave Nicole the promise ring. Also they went back to his house only to find his parents were gone. The Scott's had gone on vacation while Jason was away. So now Jason temporary moved in with his intended. This was okay with Nicole, since she didn't want to away from Jason.

Right now, Nicole was home alone, just doing household chores she put off for a few weeks. She already finished her homework, currently washing clothes. Both hers and Jason's clothes.

She thought about going to the youth center to hang out with the others but she had a feeling something wasn't right. She was just passing the living room when someone knocked on her door, sighing she didn't know who it was.

Glancing though the curtain, she saw Tommy standing out there. Sighing in relief that it was someone she knew. Opening the door, she got a close look at the Red Ranger,

"What's wrong?" asks Nicole as she let her friend in.

Tommy didn't say anything at first just handed her a crumpled letter. Raising an eyebrow but not saying a word. She smoothed out the creases and read the first line.

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**Everything is going great in Florida; Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition.**_

Nicole looked up and smiled "That's really great for Kim isn't it?"

"Keep Reading." Tommy's hoarse voice sent alert bells ringing in the guardian's mind. Lowering her eyes back to the letter.

_**Tommy, this the hardest letter I ever had to write, you've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother. But something has happen here that I can't explain; it's been both wonderful and painful at the same time.**_

Nicole smile faded as the sense of foreboding settled into her heart and mind. Was this what she sensed was going to a happen?

_**Tommy, I met someone else.**_

_**Tommy, you know I never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I've found the person I belong with, He's wonderful, Kind and caring, you'd really like him. **_

_**Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you, but I have to follow my heart, I will always care about you, Tommy.**_

Nicole's eyes burned, she felt herself wanting to cry, Kimberly, one of her best friends has sent a Dear John letter.

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**Kimberly**_

"She sent me a Dear John letter." Tommy whispered,

Nicole dropped the letter and let it land on the floor and ran to her friend and in some ways a brother.

"Tommy, I..." Nicole stopped mid sentence when she seen how Tommy looked, it was the same way she did back on the moon.

"Why would she just break up with me like that," Tommy ranted.

Nicole waited, she knew Tommy better then anyone except maybe Jason, but he wasn't at home right now. Nicole took Tommy into her arms.

"It's going to okay, Tommy." She murmured, as she hugged him

Tommy needed the support that Nicole was offering, she was a member of the Power Rangers before he came, and will always be there for anyone who needed her, she even taught at the youth center now, taking over the aerobics class.

"What did I ever do to get a great friend like you?" asks Tommy, once Nicole released him.

"Same thing you did to deserve a friend like Jason." Nicole replied, Tommy looked down at his friend's hands and seen a ring.

"What's with the ring?" asks Tommy.

Nicole blushed scarlet, "well I'm kinda engaged."

"Should I offer Congratulations or ask who it is and tell Jason?" asks Tommy, with a smirk on his face, he completely forgot about being dumped for right now.

"Tell Jason what?" asks Jason coming though the door. Nicole turned and smiled at him.

"Bro when did you get back?" asks Tommy stunned

"Three weeks ago, sorry I didn't come by the Center," Jason replied.

"Three weeks? What have you two been doing!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Get your mind out of the trash, I've been looking for places to start a dojo." Jason snapped.

Nicole went over and picked up the letter, no need to let Jason know about this just yet.

Once Tommy was cheered enough to survive the night, Jason and Nicole watched him leave,

Nicole whirled around to face Jason, "What was that Bitch think she was doing!"

"Nikki, what are you talking about?" asks Jason as he stared at his Fiancée, who had her hands balled into fists.

"Kimberly sent a Dear John Letter to Tommy." Nicole replied "IF I ever see her, I will beat her within a inch of her life. How dare she do something like this,"

Nicole reached for Jason, "I'm worried that Tommy might do something stupid, if you seen the way he looked like when he showed up here, I thought I would have to hide the kitchen knives or take away his zeonizer, I have to do something,"

Jason wrapped his arms around Nicole, "I can't believe Kim would do something like this, I thought she loved him."

"I need to talk to Kat and Tanya, maybe we can convince the boys to take him away from Angel Grove for a weekend." Nicole sounded hopeful.

Nicole clicked on her communicator, "Kat?"

"_Kat here, is there trouble?_" Kat answered.

"No, but you and Tanya need to get to Power Chamber fast, because I'm in a murderous range." Nicole suggested.

Jason stared if this was a cartoon he would have swore that Nicole would have flames around her.

Nicole kissed Jason then teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Girls, your mission is to get Tommy out of Angel grove for the weekend, by any means necessary" Nicole ordered,

"You read the Letter."

DarkPriestess66 Says: Sorry but there is only six more chapters til the end of Moon Guardian.


	26. Chapter 25

Moon guardian ducked under a cog and punch it's stomach, the girl rangers were fighting as well but they were more suited to the fight because of the armor, while the guardian had to make due with a Sailor suit.

Nicole found something out during her time with the Rangers, she loved the feel a solid contact with a enemy. She still used her staff but she found that she loved to use brute force when fighting useless foot soldiers.

She smirked an removed her tiara, the rangers ducked out of the way. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she let the diskette fly destroying the rest to the cogs.

"Moon dusted" cheered Nicole.

Kat and Tanya fully morphed ran over after the last of the cogs were dusted.

Nicole panted a little, "I'm starting to wish for another upgrade."

"Are you okay?" asks Kat worried for her teammate and friend.

"Yeah, I am. You all get so many power ups, I'm feeling left out. No zord do knew weapons." Nicole replied. But the guardian did find out that she could use any attacks that Sailor Moon herself could use.

"But it weren't you right now, we would have call in the boys," Tanya replied.

Suddenly a mantel monster appeared, The Guardian glared at the Yellow Zeo Ranger,

"You just had to say that" The guardian snarled. Colors on red, green,blue teleport in.

"Great, take over guys." Nicole had better things to do then watch a megazord battle. She teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Nicole, what's up?" asks Billy who was at the controls.

"Nothing, I wanted to leave my staff here." Nicole lied. She was going to use her gating power to go visit a ex-friend. Who broke her brother's heart.

Nicole wanted where the stand for her Staff, she set down.

"Want me to teleport you back to your apartment?" Alpha asked.

"No thank you, but I'm think I'm going to use that Gate power of mine." Nicole replied.

She was back into her civilian clothing, jeans and a white tank top, she walked out into the desert and opened a gate to Kim's apartment in Florida.

Nicole been to Kim's apartment before but she knew what it looked like thanks to Zach and Trini who didn't know how big a traitor the former Pink Ranger was. Standing a dark corner of the room, she waited Kim might be at practice or she might be on a date with her new boyfriend.

Nicole could hear the familiar laugh, Kim was back.

Kimberly Hart sighed as she shut the door to her apartment, she missed her friends but she knew she hurt her ex-boyfriend by a Dear John letter but she couldn't tell him in person or over the phone.

"Hello, Traitor." Nicole greeted then smirked when she saw Kim whirl around slipping into a fighting stance, then relax when she clearly seen who it was in her room.

"Traitor?" asks Kim confused.

"You sent that damn letter." Nicole replied in an icy tone,

"Nikki, I'm sorry I had I found..." Kim started. But Nicole pounced hitting her in the face. Leaving a good black eye in the morning.

"Do Not Nikki Me, Only my friends call me Nikki." growled Nicole as she grabbed Kim's hair, and for good measure punched her in the stomach. Hopefully she wasn't going to vomit blood on Nicole's clothes.

"Go ahead tell everyone how you got this black eye, I doubt anyone will believe you, after all how could someone believe that a normal person could have powers unless you want to tell them about the Rangers."


	27. Chapter 26

The guardian stood with the girls a week later in the power chamber, waiting for this new gold ranger. She could tell that Tommy felt better after a weekend at his uncle's cabin skiing really help him out, along with having his best friend back in town and luckily no one said anything about Nicole ending up with bruised knuckles, they might thought it came from a battle. Nicole had a weird feeling that this new gold ranger was going to be Jason.

"I hope Tommy is alright." Kat stated. Nicole put a hand on her shoulder.

"If I know him which I do, he'll want to make a grand entrance." Nicole replied,

Trey in his three beings, waited.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just take the Gold powers Nikki?" asks Rocky,

"I would love to fight in something that isn't a mini skirt" Nicole replied.

"Why didn't you? you have Heart, Courage, and Wisdom" asked Trey of Heart.

Nicole shook her head, "It wouldn't be right for me to even try to take the powers,"

"If Nicole were to take the Golden powers it might just destroy her." Zordon explained.

"Also I'm from at time before the Gold powers were even thought of." Nicole seconded.

The Guardian glanced up at the door, as Tommy walked in.

"Tommy" Kat greeted with a sigh of relief, Nicole noted that the Pink Zeo Ranger seem to take a liking to Tommy. Which was good but Nicole didn't want to have a certain Senshi of flame after her.

"Guys, I'm alright. And I brought the new gold ranger here." Tommy replied. Nicole glared at him. "Sorry, Nikki but he did agree."

Jason walked in the Power Chamber taking off his sunglasses, "Hey Guys."

Kat and Tanya smiled at the former Red Ranger, they never met him before but they heard stories.

"Nikki aren't you going to say anything." Jason asks looking at his Fiancée, they had agreed they were engaged but they were going to wait until the Machine empire and High School was dealt with before thinking about setting a date.

"No, I know how much you missed being a Ranger so I'm not going to stop you, I have too much to deal with." Nicole replied, just this morning she gotten a collect call from Serena sobbing about Darien breaking up with her. The alarms started going off,

"Go we're be there as soon as the transfer is finished." Nicole stated.

Tommy nodded, The Rangers morphed and headed for the fight.

"We need to hurry, The Rangers won't last long." Billy stated

"So no pressure." Nicole added.

Nicole stood with Billy and Alpha to watch the Golden Power Transfer, it was the first one she didn't have to use any of her energy on.

The three Treys surrounded Jason, in a triangle, the first one Nicole couldn't tell who was who even with the different markings.

"I Trey of courage give forth the spirit and fortitude the golden power possess" the first Trey stated.

"And I Trey of heart embrace you Jason of Earth, with the kindness and empathy the power holds." the Second one adds

"And I Trey of wisdom place in your hands the knowledge and experience of my people of Triforia. Use it well." The three one finishes.

Jason grabbed the Gold Power Staff, and golden light flowed into him morphing him into the Gold Ranger,

"Yeah I can feel it." The new Gold Ranger stated.

"You now possess the power dawn from all three of my essences, may they aide and protect you in the future." explained one of the Three

"Thank you for trusting me with them." replies Jason.

Nicole walked up and place a hand on the new Gold Ranger's shoulder.

"This going to take some getting use too." Nicole stated.

"I think the Rangers could use the help," Zordon suggested. "Nicole will you stay for a moment?"

"Well it's been awhile but Back to action." Jason ordered then teleported into battle

Nicole turned to Zordon, "Yes?"

"I have it under great authority that you wish to have a zord?" Zordon asked.

"It would be nice to help out in Zord battles, but I doubt no one on the moon in the past ever thought of such thing."

"I wouldn't say the moon," a voice rang though the Chamber. Startling the people inside. A Sailor Senshi just appeared, wearing a dark purple almost black skirt, and burgundy bow, carrying a staff that looked like a key.

"Who are you?" asks Zordon

"A fellow Guardian like myself, it's good to see you again Sailor P." Nicole greeted as she step up to the Solider.

" I brought a gift for you Princess." Sailor P explained before handing her a dagger.

Nicole started at the green and black dagger, "But isn't this the Dragon Dagger?"

"Yes, it is; the time will come when the era of the dinosaurs will return, you will need this to combat the forces the new adversary will bring." Sailor P stated then disappeared.

"You will use that dagger only when necessary." Zordon, seemingly forgetting the prophecy. It was for the best.

DarkPriestess66 Sorry for posting ch 25 twice, I didn't know I had done so and sorry for the short chapter. Either in ch 27 or 28 the rangers will end up in the future, not sure how though, if you have any ideas let me know please. Oh and R&R


	28. Chapter 27

The happy couple were having picnic in the park, Nicole was curled up on her side just staring lazily at the clouds, she couldn't help but think of why she had the dragon dagger. Did it mean that she would never find a new guardian and be stuck with this life forever?

Jason glanced down at Nicole and seen the thoughtful expression on her face, he wondered slightly what she was thinking about. Either it meant that she was trying have a vision or thinking of ways to hurt the former pink ranger.

"Nikki?" Jason asks finally having enough of the silence

"hmm" Nicole breathes.

"What's going on with your sister and the others?" Jason asks, just to get his fiancée to talk.

Nicole blinked and sighed. "a whole lot of trouble, I'm just glad I'm not in japan right now or else I would be in jail for murder."

"Really?" replies Jason,

Nicole sits up, and reaches for a soda, "Yeah, Serena called me the other day, I had to spend at least an hour trying to get her to calm down, Darien broke up with her, I think he's having nightmares and he's affected by them, thinking it's for the best that they shouldn't be together but its really hurting her."

"How do you know this?" replied Jason worried about his friends.

"Because Serena has been having the same nightmares, and I get them too because we're twins." Nicole answered.

Jason pulled Nicole closer to him, and rest his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you, sweetheart."

"Not even my Gift is helping, but I have a fair idea who the child is that is getting on Serena's nerves" Nicole replied.

Cogs or what appeared to look like Cogs appeared ruining the picnic. The guardian and Ranger jump to their feet. Each going into a fighting stance.

"Just had to ruin the day." stated Nicole.

They went after the cogs, like a dance. Nicole heard sound of sobs that sounded child-like. But she couldn't do anything about it right now. That is when the cogs decided to find the source of the crying.

"Nicole what are you doing!" asks Jason as he seen Nicole run off chasing after the three cogs that were leaving.

"They're going after something," Nicole shouted then turned a corner just in time to see the cogs, surrounding someone shorted then them. But Nicole could see a floating cat like toy, that was black and gray striped.

"Selene Sphere Kitty Magic." shouted a voice that sounded like a four year old.

'_What the hell, is a Selene Sphere?_' thought Nicole but she knew this child was in trouble. She reached for her brooch

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!" shouted Nicole as she transformed.

"Hey Tin heads, What you think you doing with a child?" The Moon Guardian asked. "In the Name of the Moon, I will destroy you."

Moon guardian fought off the attacks from cogs, the child looked on in awestruck silence. When the fight was over. Nicole turned around, and the child jumped and wrapped her tiny arms around Nicole's legs.

'_I heard of being g__rateful; but this is way too weird._' Nicole thought as she felt the child's sobs against her legs. "Okay, Kid let go of me. I have to go."

"No, Mommy!" screamed the child.

Jason ran up then "Moon Guardian?"

Nicole turned at the same time the child did. What really freaked out Nicole was the kid ran and latched onto Jason's legs.

"Daddy!"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Jason asks, staring at Nicole.

The Guardian looked around no one was around, she de-transformed. "Oh, yes. Akira and I had a child and I lost her too. Are you crazy, I don't know who this kid is."

The child looked at her parents, "Mommy, you know me. I'm Michiko."

Thats when Nicole got a good look at the child, she had brown and sliver swirled hair in pig tails and eyes were a light blue, wearing pink coveralls and a white shirt, around her neck was a silver chain. Nicole walked over and knelt down next to the child,

"You look like me," Nicole whispered, Michiko untangled herself from Jason to wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck.

The touch from the little girl's hands, Sent a vision to Nicole.

_An older version of Nicole smiled at the her daughter Michiko, playing with her cousin. "baby, it's time for lunch and Daddy's home."_

Nicole's eyes teared up then she hugged the little girl, "You're from the future."

Michiko smiled a toothy grin, "I went far back in the past."

"Someone mind explaining this to me?" asks Jason, who by now was really confused.

"Let's go to the power chamber, Zordon needs to see this." Nicole replied,

The two glanced around before teleporting. Nicole holding her future baby safe in her arms. Jason had to hold the sphere. Once in the power chamber, Nicole set Michiko down. The girl had her thumb in her mouth, looking around.

Billy came around the corner and seen the two and half there."Who's she?"

Nicole smiled, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Uncle Billy" greeted Michiko,

"Uncle?" Billy gave the couple a look.

"Don't even go there, Man." Jason replied. "I want to know who she is too."

"Ai yi yi; you can't tell she looks just like you Jason?" Alpha 5 questioned.

"Alpha is correct, she does have your features and hair but I can seen she has Nicole's silver hair and eyes." Billy agreed enjoying the fact Jason couldn't guess who the child is.

Five beams of light teleported in. Michiko's eyes widen and she smiled when she seen who it was. The five core Rangers were confused when they saw a cute four year old, standing there.

"Rangers, I like to introduced Michiko, my daughter from the future." Nicole smiled, "I think she made a mistake in coming this far back."

DarkPriestess66: Okay since when did you people stop writing reviews on my fics. I miss getting new reviews.


	29. Chapter 28

Nicole wanted to laugh at the confused looks on her friends' faces,

"Daughter?" questioned Jason who was looking between Nicole and Michiko.

"That's what I said, if I can come from the past what makes you think someone else couldn't come from the future?" asks Nicole.

"Does she know who we are?" asks Tommy.

"Yes, I do; Power Wangers." Michiko answered, then walked over to Nicole and reached for her mother "Up."

The future mother bent over and picked the girl up. "Sweetie, how old are you?"

"This many" Michiko replied holding up four fingers, she laid her head down on Nicole's shoulder.

'_I wonder what happens to make my little girl come back to the past?" _Nicole wondered watching as Michiko's trying to stay awake.

"must save Unca Endy, from bad monsters." Michiko muttered as she was trying not to fall asleep.

Nicole glanced at her future daughter, who was a perfect mixture between herself and Jason.

"Why did she come back to this time?" asks Zordon, who was seeing his adopted grandchild.

"I'm not sure, then again I'm not sure what Jason and I fought weren't cogs. They were stronger." Nicole replied, shifting Michiko's weight slightly. The guardian looked at 'Selene Sphere.' "Alright, Selene Sphere come here, maybe you have the answers."

Selene Sphere hovered over to Nicole, who reached out to touch it, Selene Sphere's eyes brighten then tiny image appeared, showing a familiar person, with longer hair in the familiar meatball hair style, she was older but her eyes held devotion and worry for the small child in the present Guardian's arms.

"What is going on?" asks Tommy, the Rangers, Billy and Alpha gathered around the hologram.

"To whomever, may find my little Michiko, please I beg you to find the Moon Guardian and entrust her with my daughter." the figure asks

"This is a recording, why on in the name of the moon, would I ever record something to have myself hear it?" Nicole wondered.

Michiko opened her light blue eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mommy"

"If my baby is listening, you can trust in the Rangers; they are your friends, and you can trust in the Moon Guardian since she is me." the figure stated then the recording stopped.

"Something must have happened in the future, something the Rangers couldn't stop unless there weren't any Rangers to stop it." Kat stated.

"Well I guess, I have to go shopping. How am I going to explain how I'm taking care of my own daughter?" Nicole replied with a sigh.

"Did you say that Serena has her own child problems?" asks Jason.

Nicole nodded but didn't see the point of this conversation.

"What did she do, I mean no one would believe a kid showing and telling them she's from the future." Jason explained.

"I think Serena ranted about how she didn't have a cousin named Rini, but I'm not sure." Nicole replied then her eyes brightened. "I'm gonna go see this Rini, I wonder if she knows who I am?"

"Want us to watch Michi for you?" asks Tanya.

"No, I think it's better to have her with me." Nicole replied. She turned and focus on Raye's temple. Maybe the Scouts had their hands full and was at a meeting.

"Maybe you should wait until it's morning over there?" Suggested Zordon.

Nicole let her framework fall "I think that is best."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Michiko stated while patting Nicole's locket.

"Alright, well my first act as parent or legal guardian." Nicole replied. "Want to come?"

"Come Come" agreed Michiko, as she looked at her family.

"How can we say no to a cute kid like her." Tanya replied.

Michiko looked at her mother, "No light, feel funny."

"Okay, we'll go by gate." Nicole laughed. She made a gate into her apartment, and walked though it. The Rangers followed seeing no point in teleporting when they could travel like this. Nicole turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you for flying with Air Nicole, sorry your baggage was lost in flight." Nicole stated. Making everyone laugh.

Nicole let Michiko down on the floor, and went to get money and see if Selene wanted to go. The Cat was sleeping curled up on a pillow.

"Selene you lazy guardian, wake up." Nicole stated as she poked Selene in her side. The cat opened one eye and yawned.

"What?" questioned Selene,

"Want to go with me to the youth center and get something to eat?" asks Nicole.

"Sure," Selene agreed getting up and stretching. She hopped down from the bed and padded out of the bedroom. "Hello Rangers." thats when the cat noticed light blue eyes staring at her.

Michiko squealed and ran at the frighten cat. "Selene" the child began petting the cat. "I wove you"

"Who is this?" gasp Selene as she was trying to get away from the child.

"Michi, thats not how we play with Selene," Nicole stated that sounded really like something she said herself.

"Sorry, Selene" Michiko apologized.

Everyone went the youth center, Nicole sat with Michiko in her lap at the table where all her friends sat. Ernie came with their drinks, and a sandwiches for anyone.

"Such a cute kid, Nikki" Ernie commented. "is she related to you?"

"My sister, well half sister really, I just found out my _father _was living in Sliver hills, all this time and he recently got into a car accident and didn't make it, this cute girl was at the babysitter's at the time so the courts tracked me down and placed her, my custody" Nicole lied it seems like she was getting help with this lying, maybe from her future self.

While Nicole and the Rangers were talking about how they were going to explain how they were going to deal with Michiko, the said child wriggled off of Nicole's lap and decided to play hide and seek.

Nicole noticed the girl was gone and became frantic, "Great; I just lost my own child."

DarkPriestess66: please review, I need ideas to keep this story going to the end. Should I have Small Lady in this time recognize her cousin or don't know who she is?


	30. Chapter 29

DarkPriestess66: "_You're not my aunty; you trashy tart._" Rini, from episode Art Appreciation, I thought of my story when Rini said this, lol. alright so not everyone is confused, I would like to give you all some information on our little Michiko. She is from Crystal Tokyo, but its when the Vinjix-Venjix (however you spell it) virus had taken over, so she grew up living in a dome. She's four so when the virus first showed up Nicole was pregnant with her. Now on with the chapter.

Nicole ran her hands though her hair, she couldn't believe she has lost her own daughter.

"Michiko, this isn't funny where are you?" Kat asked, the Rangers were helping trying to find the the little girl.

The rangers searched everywhere inside every place a small child can hide, Nicole caught a glimpse of the Selene Sphere, bobbing outside.

"Guys, Michi is outside." Nicole stated before walked outside, the girl was staring at the clear blue sky.

"Don't you have skies where you live?" asks Nicole as she crouched down to Michiko's level.

Michiko turned away from the sky, "Not like this, its so pretty."

'O_kay, I don't understand, how that is possible. Unless she's from a future where there's shields over the sky._' Nicole wondered so much she didn't want to know but had a feeling she was going to learn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you unhappy, momma." Michiko apologized.

Nicole gathered the child in her arms, and stood up with the girl in her arms. "I'm not unhappy, Michi; I was worried something happened, I don't think I want to lose you before you're even born."

"Call I call you Nikki, like the others do?" Michiko asked. She knew that this Nicole wasn't really her mother yet but she still felt the bond they shared.

"Yes, and I think your mother would approve I know I do." Nicole agreed. "Come on, let's go get you some clothes, I don't know how long you're going to be here for."

"Yay!" Michiko cheered "I wove shopping."

"Are you sure you're mine, and not Serenity's?" asks Nicole while trying hold in laughter, maybe she got used to shopping for children in the future.

"Yours, my hair not pink." Michiko laughed.

Nicole walked into the juice bar, and was greeted by her friends. "Girls, up for some shopping?"

"You bet." replied Kat, smiling at her friend.

"Sure," agreed Tanya.

"do we have to go?" asks Rocky "i just order another sandwich."

Nicole bent to whisper in Michiko's ear. The little girl nodded and wriggled to get down. Which Nicole let her. Michiko went over to Rocky and climbed in his lap and stared him straight in the eyes.

Before the blue zeo ranger knew what happened, Michiko wrapped her arms around his next and kissed his cheek.

"Please Unca Rocky, go shopping with Michiko." Michiko begged in a cute little four year old way.

Rocky looked over his future niece and glared at Nicole, who had a sweet smile on her face. "I'm so going to get you for this."

"Sure, you're are; Rocko." teased Nicole. "I don't think there is anyone in my family that can resist her. I know I sure can't."

"okay, I guess we're on baggage duty." Tommy laughed.

"We're not as bad as some people." Nicole stated. Her eyes growing cold at the thought of Kimberly.

Jason put his hand on Nicole's shoulder, and shook his head. It wasn't a good think to bring up the ex ranger.

"Shopping?" asks Michiko from Rocky's lap.

"Alright let's go get you some clothes and a few toys, I know you play the Selene Sphere." Nicole replied. Everyone took either Tommy's truck or Nicole's van.

Michiko was holding hands between Jason and Nicole, once and a while the couple would look at each other and swing the girl between them. They were in the local shopping center. Trying to find clothes and the futuristic child would like. So far nothing. But she did get a few toys, a doll that was supposed to be the Moon Guardian but Nicole thought it looked like a pig in a sailor outfit. But she had to smile.

(A/N I don't care much for shopping trips so I'm skipping it. Also this chapter is the beginning of the going to the future.)

the shopping trip was over, and Nicole thought it was a perfect chance to go see Serena, Michiko wanted to go too.

Nicole walked around the corner of the street where Serena lived, she and Michiko walked to the gate, the child holding onto her Selene Sphere and Nicole's hand.

Michiko rang the doorbell. She was going to see her aunt before she became queen. A woman answered the door, she had bluish purple hair.

Nicole smiled at her shocked face. "Mrs. Tsukino, it's good to see you again"

"Nicole, I thought you moved to America?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"I did, but its summer there, I decided to come a visit my friends here since they visited me." Nicole explained, it was true enough. The girls did come a visit only they had to deal with the Dark Moon Guardian, and Rita.

Due to the time stream, Nicole is older then Serena now, so she's sixteen. Mrs. Tsukino looked at the young woman who resembles, her accident prone daughter, "You're going into your final year of High school next year?"

"Yes, ma'am but I was wondering if Serena is home or is she at Raye-san's temple?" Nicole asks politely. She felt Michiko's hiding behind her legs.

"She's at Raye, with Rini." Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Thank you," Nicole bowed "I'll go to the temple and say Hello. I'm not staying for long."

"well it was good seeing you again my dear." Mrs Tsukino replied, then she noticed the little girl standing next to Nicole.

Nicole smiled and place a hand behind Michiko's head "This is Michiko, she's my half sister."

"she's just as cute as Rini." Mrs. Tsukino.

Michiko waved and reached up. Nicole picked her up. "well I better go."

Nicole walked out of the gate and down the road to Raye's temple. That is until she almost ran into Darien.

"Nicole?" asks Darien.

"Darien." greeted Nicole, she hated to fact that the guy broke her sister's heart. Michiko smiled and whispered "Unca Endy"

"Who's this?" asks Darien, he stared at the child in Nicole's arms.

"Michiko." replied Nicole, "I have to get to Raye's I want to meet this Rini."

Nicole continued walking to Raye's without looking back at Darien's confused face. Nicole made her way to the temple, and seen the scouts roasting sweet potatoes. "I hope you have extras."

The girls jumped and whirled around. "Nicole!"

"What are you doing here?" asks Serena, who was overjoyed to see her twin.

"I'm here because of this girl." Nicole replied while she tugged a little to get Michiko in front to face the girls.

"Who is that?" asks Lita.

"Michiko!" exclaimed a pink haired girl, who ran at the brunette and silver haired girl.

The children hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" asks Rini, who then looked at slivered haired woman and her jaw dropped and she looked ashamed.

Nicole knelt down next to the children, "So you're Rini,"

Rini nodded then whisper "Aunt Nikki."

"You're from the future too?" replied Nicole, '_her mother must be Serena, that means she takes the throne,_'

"I know Serena's Sailor Moon." stated Rini.

"Right, so she doesn't know whose daughter, you are?" Nicole question then seen the confused looked at Rini's face. '_she doesn't know that Serena is her mother, but she feels the same connection that Michiko feels with me._'

"Secret safe with me. Rini." Nicole whispered.

"You're not my aunty from the future?" asks Rini

"No, I came from Angel Grove. I wanted to meet you." answered Nicole.

Suddenly her communicator beeped,

"Nicole here?" replied Nicole as she held the communicator up to her mouth.

"You're needed at the Power Chamber." Alpha replied.

"We're coming." replied Nicole, she turned to the girls "I'm starting to think I should take the fight to the moon."

Nicole and Michiko teleported to the Power chamber just as the others teleported in.

"What's the problem this time?" asks Jason, who was leaning against the control panel

"turn to the viewscreen." Zordon replied.

The Rangers, Nicole, even little Michiko who had to stand on the medical bed to see, there on the viewscreen was a monster that looked like a clock.

"Sensors show that this monster has the power to turn back time or run it forward" explained Billy.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" asks Nicole. "If it has that kind of power."

Michiko thought it sounded like something her aunt Serenity once told her about. When she came to the future as Sailor Moon, and had to fight a Negamoon monster, she decided it could help what she knew.

"My aunty told me a story once, it hasn't happened yet because Sailor Moon hasn't gone to the future yet." Michiko spoke up causing the Rangers to look at her. "Sailor moon and that the others had to fight a monster that could control time. But they were already near the portal to the future. They had to combine powers to defeat it."

"If the soliders can do it then so can we." Tommy stated.

Nicole looked over at billy and Alpha "Would you mind to watch Michi for me?"

"Not at all." replied Alpha.

Nicole nodded her thanks and took off her brooch.

"Wait." Michiko stated as Nicole was about to transform. "Go get him, moon mama."

"As you wish," Nicole stated.

"Ready?" asks Tommy

"Ready, the six replied.

"It's Morphin Time"

"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II – Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III – Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V – Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!"

Michiko watched as her parents and family fought against the timebot, she looked down at her hand and seen she was disappearing.

"I losing the Rangers signatures along with Nicole!" exclaimed Billy franticly typing to teleported them back to the Chamber.

Michiko stared in horror as the Zeo Rangers and her mother was hurled into space and time, narrowing her light blue eyes. She grabbed the sliver chain around her neck, revealing the Sliver Time Key.

She raised the key above her head. "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!" So I can save the Rangers and My parents!"

last thing, Billy, Alpha, and Zordon seen was sliver light encasing Michiko then she disappeared.

Michiko grabbed onto the Rangers, and Nicole, and the Timebot. She thought of the entrance to the Cosmic Time warp. She landed on her feet while the others landed in a pile.

"Where are we, last thing I knew we were fighting the Timebot." Jason asked out of breathe, the gold powers were zapping his life force.

"Get down!" shouted Nicole.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" came a voice in the fog then an energy blast destroyed the timebot. "I am the only keeper of time."

"Sailor P?" asks Michiko, as the guardian of time came into the view.

"Michiko," replied Sailor Pluto

"Don't be mad at me. I had to save them and the only way I could think of." Michiko apologized

"It's okay, Small Lady did the same thing or will do the same thing." Sailor P replied placing a hand on Michiko's head.

"Now it's time for you to continue your journey. Beyond this gate is a void, and then beyond that…" Sailor Pluto raises her key."…the Cosmic Time Warp!"

The power of Sailor Pluto's key unlocks the Gate of Time. It slowly opens. Sailor Pluto turns once again to Michiko and company.

"the time warp is very powerful and very dangerous. You must be careful, or you could end up anywhere." Michiko stated. Sailor Pluto nodded. "This all meant to happened."

"Now take each other's hands, and hold on tight!" Sailor Pluto stated.

Michiko takes hold of Nicole with her left hand and The gold ranger on the right. the other Rangers all join hands as well.)

"If you get separated, you could be lost forever. Once you're in the Time Warp, start concentrating hard on your destination. That's how you'll find your way to Michiko's future." Sailor Pluto stated.

"Same as I did when I can to the present." Nicole thought outloud.

The Rangers floated thought the time gate.

"Who was that?" asked all of them.

"Sailor Pluto: a solitary soldier guarding the Gate of Time for all eternity." Nicole replied

The Rangers though the time warp and ended up standing next to the portal to the future. Once they went in. the seen and clear blue sky but it seemed fake.

Michiko smiled and ran off causing the Rangers and Nicole to chase after her. Not knowing where they were, they ran until they came to a park.

A figure approaches. It's a woman; dressed regally and she was holding Michiko's hand.

"I wasn't sure if Michi's idea would work, but welcome to thirtieth-century Crystal Tokyo." the figure greeted coming out of the fog. She was the same person that the Rangers seen in the recording. It was Nicole.

Darkpriestess66: this has go to be one of the longest chapters I have written for this story, ch 30 was going to be the end of the story but due to the ideas flowing. It will not be, here's the deal, the story will end with Countdown to destruction, present day Nicole won't be a member of the second Turbo team or Space, but she will fight in the final battle.


	31. Chapter 30

(the future version of the Moon Guardian will be Nicole, while the present day will be Nikki)

The Rangers were staring between the older Nicole and the present day Nikki.

"Zeo Rangers? Hmm...I didn't know my Michi went that far back in time, but now I know why Rini seemed surprised to see her then," Nicole wondered, Nikki blinked at her future self. She was older of course, but there was an aura of melancholy around her. Something must have happened that would cause the feelings. But what?

"you can tell off the helmets, everyone in Crystal Tokyo knows all about the Rangers," Nicole stated,

"Unca Endy?" Michiko asked looking up at her mother.

"Michi, I'm sorry but Uncle Endymion hasn't recovered yet." Nicole answered her daughter's question.

Nikki was confused "Hasn't recovered yet?"

"Come, I must speak with all of you about your future world. It doesn't change things but you must know." Nicole stated, as she turned with Michiko and started walking, forcing the Rangers and Nikki to follow.

Nicole lead them to a garden inside the Crystal Palace, "I have lived in the palace for four years now, we have dealt with everything from the Negamoon, but this new problem has us all confused, but to understand our world I must tell you have it started."

Nikki sat down on a bench across from herself, "What happened?"

"The Earth was devastated by ecological disaster. The entire planet froze over, and all living beings were placed in a state of dormancy. They slept until the thirtieth century, when Neo-Queen Serenity came to the throne and used the powers of the Silver Crystal to reawaken the planet. Earth was prosperous again, and Crystal Tokyo was the bustling hub of business and the arts. Unfortunately, those prosperous times were not to last. Belligerent forces from beyond the universe appeared, intent on conquering Earth. After a lengthy and costly war, we repelled them. Some of our enemies accepted cleansing from the Silver Crystal, but most refused and were banished into space. Crystal Tokyo was once again restored to peaceful times, after the final battle with the negamoon we're had peaceful times once again, I was pregnant with Michiko at the time; I had a vision of the world ending, I had enough power then to create portals all over the world, I told all Rangers of the past and present to get as many people to the portals so they could be safe. Luckily, it was before the new baddie showed up. I lost two of my children then I haven't seen them in three years." Nicole explained.

"but what happened to Endymion?" asked Jason, feeling concern for his former prince.

"I will show you." Nicole replied. "my husband has been with him since he collapsed"

"I'm still alive this time?" asks Jason.

"yes, all of you are." Nicole replied "because my adopting the rangers, it gave you all a longer life span."

Nicole led the way to a chamber, upon entering the Rangers and Nikki, saw monitors and wires connected to the King. "Serenity often stays with him, and I have run the kingdom, but right now I exercised my rights as regent, and sent both my sister and husband to bed, they are really worried that Endymion won't make it.

Endymion winced and clutched his heart. Nicole's eyes filled with tears. "I made plans to visit the city of Corinth to gather information of what has happened, since we of Crystal Tokyo have been cut off from the outside world. Due to the shields that are placed around us."

Nikki thought about how this new bad guy, was hurting her sister's love. "Its because of his crystal isn't it?"

"Yes, tell what you know about them?" asks Nicole.

"Mother told me long ago that the crystals are the star seeds that are created in the Galaxy Cauldron, a sacred place located at the center of the galaxy and guarded by Guardian Cosmos. Some Star Seeds grow into Sailor Crystals and are sent to planets and other celestial bodies to develop with them. Eventually, a Sailor Crystal usually takes a host, and is subsequently _born_ into a Sailor Senshi. This Sailor Senshi is then the guardian of that celestial body. Upon the death of a living being, its Star Seed returns to the Cauldron, and can choose to either remain there or be reborn." Nikki answered, "Also as the Guardian of the Moon, our Sailor Crystal is past down though the generations, the guardian crystal."

"Yes, Endymion's sailor crystal is the earth star seed, since the earth is dying." Nicole explained the let the sentence drop. "Nikki, I would like to speak with you alone."

Nikki nodded, together to past and future walked away out of hearing range.

"What do you need to tell me?" asks Nikki, confused she knew it was useless to know the future.

"I don't need to tell you a thing, I want to show you." Nicole placed a finger on her past self's forehead and passed the knowledge she gained from the same thing that happened when she herself came to the future.

Nikki gasped morpher blueprints everything that will happen, shown in her mind. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't show you, my recent memories." Nicole stated. "Now it is time for you to return to your time."

"Why did you show me this?" whispered Nikki, she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because it's your destiny to herald in the new rangers." Nicole replied. "Trust me you have fun with that."

Nikki ran up to the Zeo Rangers, "Jase, you okay?"

"Fine," replied Jason.

The time gate appeared,

"What happens now." asks Tanya.

"now its time to go home," Serenity stated coming up behind everyone. Nicole turned around and glared at her twin.

"I wanted to be sure that everyone left safely." Serenity replied to Nicole's glare.

"Sure you did, you just wanted to tease my younger self," Nicole replied.

Nikki edge to the time gate, the rangers followed leaving the future twins arguing. But Nikki stopped.

"I hate to break up the love feast, but is Michiko going back with us?" Nikki asked.

Nicole turned and shook her head. "No, she'll stay here."

Nikki nodded, "Selene Sphere erased everyone's memory of her?"

"yes, everyone except the ones in the power chamber." Nicole voiced sounded as the future of Crystal Tokyo faded from view.

DarkPriestess66 says: Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but I want to end this story so badly. To move on. Next will be Hawaii Zeo, I'm skipping ahead again.


	32. Chapter 31

The Guardian and Rangers were in the desert, the gold ranger lands on the ground heavily and is surrounded by cogs. He gets up and fights them off, but it is obvious something is wrong and he doesn't do well.

The Guardian tossed the staff in the air and willed it to become a silver and blue version of the Moon Rod,

"Moon Scepter Elimination" The guardian called as she destroyed her share of the cogs.

Tommy and the others are fighting a ways off, and Tommy turns to see Jason struggling. "Jason," he calls. "What's wrong?"

The guardian turns and see what's happening, her eyes widen with fear as Jason throws a cog away and ducks a blow from another. "I don't know!" he replies. He continues to fight but the cogs grab him on either side and knee him in the stomach. "I'm weakening!" he shouts. He tries to fight back but the cogs are getting him.

Nicole grits her teeth and thought about using the Crystal,

"Use that crystal and I'll kick your ass," Kat shouted at Nicole

Tommy elbows a cog and starts for him. "Hang on!" he shouts. He runs toward him but a group of cogs stop him, holding him back. He reaches out helplessly. "Jason!"

Jason hits the ground with a groan, holding his chest, and the cogs withdraw. Prince Gasket appears, Archerina beside him, looking down at the ranger. "Your do-gooder days are over, Gold Ranger!" he says. "Surrender your powers to me or be destroyed." He aims his sword at Jason's neck.

Nicole jumps at Gasket, with her scepter "Never, Prince Gasket!"

"Isn't that nice, the gold ranger needs his little girlfriend to save him." tauted Gasket.

Sprocket and Klank teleport onto the scene, and Sprocket speaks. "Ah! What's up?"

Prince Gasket is annoyed and clenches his fist. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Calm down, big brother," Sprocket says. "Just thought you might like to know that Dad's looking for you."

Gasket growls in frustration. "What did you tell him?" He and Archerina forget about the couple for the moment and walk over to Sprocket.

"Nothing, honest!" Sprocket says. "I came to warn you."

Jason takes the opportunity and stands slowly, holding his stomach. The two continue. "Don't you lie to me!" Gasket warns.

"No, I wouldn't!" Sprocket insists.

"Where's father?" his brother asks.

"Don't know," Sprocket says, now taunting him. "But you're gonna get it!"

Jason stands shakily and the other rangers finally manage to go over to him. "Jason!" Tommy shouts, taking his arm. "I got you buddy. Come on, let's go." He and Nicole support him and they teleport out.

Inside the Power Chamber where the rangers stand helmet-less. Jason collapses to a kneel with a groan. He demorphs and falls to his hands and knees, and Tommy and Rocky go over, helping him up and supporting him as he stands. No one notices how pale Nicole is until she passes out, ribbons trailing from her body.

Kat and Tanya rush over to the fallen Senshi, Jason looks over, his sight spinning. "Nicole!"

Hearing her love calling her name, Nicole slowly opened her eyes, she looked down at the ribbons, "just great, I'm losing my powers."

she reached for the locket and willed it revert back to normal. Slowing her clothing came back. She backed up against the wall.

"Are you two okay, Jason, Nicole?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah," Jason says unsteadily. "Um, I'm . . . I'm just a little dizzy. I've been working out really hard lately. Um, I'm . . . I'm fine. I'm sure that's it. What," he rubs his cheek, referring to the band-aid on Tommy's. "What happened to you?"

"I'm confused, I didn't think my powers would drain like that, other then that I'm fine." Nicole replied.

Tommy touches his cheek. "Oh, oh, this? Ah, no big deal, man. I just fell out of bed this morning reaching for the alarm clock. I'm all right." He puts a hand on Jason's back. "I'm just worried about you, man."

"Fell out of bed?" Nicole stated, "i never fall out of bed, been shoved out of bed maybe."

Adam steps up. "Zordon, what do you think?"

"It is entirely possible that Jason's physical exhaustion has caused his powers to become temporarily intermittent. Alpha will have to run a complete battery of tests on Jason to be certain." Zordon answers

"But that doesn't explain why Nicole's powers aren't working?" Tommy asks.

"My powers are different, I have ask Selene, or Luna and Artemis they might know." Nicole replied.

Meanwhile in the desert, Klank finally notices the rangers have left. "Oh my!" he exclaims. "Your Majesties, look!"

Gasket looks, then turns angrily to Sprocket. "Oh, you puny pain in the pressure valve! Look what you've done, you've let them get away! How could you be so incompetent?"

"I'm sorry," Sprocket says miserably.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Gasket says. "Pull a stunt like this again and you'll spend the rest of your life on the scrap heap!"

"But, big brother," Sprocket says. "I have the idea of the millennium and I thought you'd want to hear about it."

"Oh, all right, tell me," Gasket says. "Well? Spit it out already!"

"I should have thought about it before," Sprocket says. "Orbus can make you grow, then you can knock down the rangers like bowling pins."

Gasket nods, impressed. "Hmm . . . not a bad idea, Sprocket." He rubs his chin. "In fact, it just may work."

Archerina touches his shoulder. "Mmm-hmm. And there'll be more of you to love, my darling."

"Yes!" Gasket says. "And Father cannot help but he pleased with me."

"Indeed," she agrees.

Gasket turns back to Sprocket. "This will require careful planning. Sprocket, we will get back to you." He and Archerina teleport away.

Sprocket laughs and Klank speaks. "That was a brilliant performance, Prince Sprocket. Gasket doesn't suspect a thing. Before he knows it, he'll be done for!"

"I'll really score some brownie points with Dad!" Sprocket claps his hands happily and Klank laughs.

Tommy and Kat are in the youth center, Kat stands at the counter looking worried. She goes over to Tommy as he approaches, sighing. "I hope we hear something soon."

"I hope so too," replies Nicole leaning against the wall a frown on her face as she stared at the guardian crystal.

"Yeah, me too," Tommy says. "There they are." He touches Kat's arm and they go over to Tanya, Jason and Adam. Adam looks a little nervous, but the other two are smiling. "So what's the verdict?" Tommy asks.

Jason pauses briefly. "The tests were negative."

Nicole smiles and hugs Jason, he wraps his arm around her shoulders

Kat breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's great."

"Yeah," says Jason. "But Zordon says to take it easy for now, just in case."

"Hopefully Mondo and Machina will cooperate," Adam says solemnly.

"Yeah, really," Kat says. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye."

She starts to leave and Tommy stops her. "Hey, uh . . . what are you doing tonight?" Tanya, Jason and Adam suddenly turn their attention to anything but the two, Jason, Tanya, and Nicole barely keeping straight faces.

Kat looks a little surprised. "Not much. Why, what are you doing?"

Tommy pauses. "Nothing. You know, no big plans."

"Oh," she says. Tanya chokes on something, Jason rubs a finger across his face thoughtfully,Nicole covers her mouth to keep from giggling and Adam rolls his eyes. "Okay," Kat continues. "Well . . . I guess I'll see you later."

Tommy smiles. "Okay."

"Bye," she says.

"See you," Tommy says.

"Bye Kat," Tanya puts in.

"Later Kat" adds.

"Bye," Kat says. Jason waves a little and she smiles, leaving.

Tommy looks sheepish as Adam and Jason step up beside him. Adam sighs, slapping his shoulder. "Great move, Casanova."

"really smooth bro." Nicole giggles.

Tommy looks innocent. "What?"

Jason laughs a little. "So, why didn't you ask her out, man?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks. "I mean, she wouldn't want to go out with me."

"Hello!" Tanya exclaims. "She's obviously interested in you."

"I don't need to be Mina to see that, she's like majorly crushing on you." Nicole adds.

"Do you really think so?" Tommy asks. "Really? Oh, me and Kat . . ." he laughs a little.

"Well the other choice is Raye?" Nicole suggested she knew to the goddess of flame likes the red zeo ranger.

Adam pauses. "You wouldn't be, afraid to ask her out?"

"No," Tommy says. "You know, but if I'm going to ask her out, I mean, it'll have to be the perfect first date."

"Right," Tanya says. "Of course."

"Yeah," Jason agrees.

"Perfect," Adam says.

"Sure," agrees Nicole

"Yeah," says Jason.

"Yeah," Tanya says.

"Yeah," Tommy says.

"Why were you staring at the locket?" asks Tommy changing the subject.

Nicole opens the locket to let everyone look, "Because it looks like the guardian crystal is losing its power, it has never done that before."

"Hasn't it been three years since your last upgrade?" asks Jason,

Nicole looked at him, "maybe." then she closed the locket. "I wonder when Ernie is coming back?" the juice bar owner had gone on vacation. Just then Ernie enters, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and wearing a straw hat, he hands leis to everyone around. "Aloha everybody!"

"How're you doing?" asks a person.

"That's from the big island," Ernie says, handing leis to three girls. "Hi, aloha. Aloha. Hi. And aloha to you too, help yourself."

He gets to the rangers and guardian. "Aloha!"

"Hi!" says Tanya. "How was Hawaii?"

Ernie places leis around their necks. "Oh, fantastic, I had the best time. I was water-skiing and snorkeling, parasailing, and the food—unbelievable."

"That sounds great," Adam says.

"Oh, the best vacation I ever had!" Ernie says. "And to celebrate my return, I'm going to throw a luau at the Beach Club."

"I never been to a luau." Nicole stated if it was anything like the grand parties like she used to go to then she would have fun.

Tanya turns to Tommy, she smiles and Adam says, "Cool."

"A real, authentic, island luau," Ernie continues. "With food, the music—the works."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Tanya asks Tommy.

"I know I am," Nicole states.

Tommy nods. "A luau. It's perfect." They all laugh a little.

Nicole watched as Rocky and Tommy face each other on the mat. They bow, and then begin sparring. But then they hear Kat's voice from across the room. "Great job, girls. Okay, let's practice one more time."

Tommy is distracted as he turns to look at her, and Rocky flips him to the ground. He looks confusedly at Tommy, then realizes what his problem is. Kat is instructing her ballet class, Rocky laughs and helps Tommy up. "Come on," he says. "Man, why don't you just go ask her? I mean, the luau's today."

Nicole walks over "Or else you two will never have a good sparing session,"

"I—I don't know," Tommy says. "A-are you sure she wants to go out with me?"

Rocky rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, are you kidding me, man? Just go, come on."

"Rocky's right, if you don't ask her out, I will tie you two in a bundle." Nicole threated.

Tommy walks toward Kat's class, turning back to Rocky for assurance, who waves him on. The girls are on the floor and Kat is facing them. "Good," she says, clapping. "Okay, you can stretch now. Good girls." She leans on the bar and reaches down to her shoe, and Tommy taps her on the shoulder. She straightens and turns around, smiling as she sees him. "Oh, hey! How are you?"

Tommy smiles. "Good. What's going on?"

"Oh, not much," she says. "Did you see the girls?" She glances over her shoulder. "Aren't they terrific?"

"Yeah," Tommy says. "You're doing a great job with them."

Kat looks away, blushing a little. "Thanks." Tommy pauses nervously, unsure what to say, and she looks up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Tommy asks. "No. No, no. No, not at all. I was just, uh, you know, wondering if you heard about Ernie's luau."

"Oh, yeah," Kat says. "Tanya told me about it. It sounds like fun. I thought I might check it out. Are you going to go?"

"Yeah," Tommy says quickly. "Yeah, yeah I am. Um, that's what I'm kinda here about." Kat looks at him hopefully. "Look," he continues. "I was wondering if, uh, you know, you'd like to . . . uh . . . go with me?"

Kat smiles. "You mean like on a date?"

"Yeah," Tommy says quickly. "No, no. You know, I mean, if you're busy . . ."

"No," Kat says. "I'd love to."

"All right," Tommy says. They both smile.

Nicole smiled then went to go help Ernie.

"Mind if I help?" asks Nicole, Ernie had become one of her closest friends besides the rangers.

"Sure." replies Ernie.

Ernie and Nicole are getting things together for the luau. Bulk and Skull appear. "There he is," Skull says.

"Let me do all the talking," Bulk says. Skull nods quickly, and they leave. As Ernie leaves the supply room, they grab him from behind. "Hey Ernie," says Bulk. "These look a little unsafe. What do you think, Skull?"

"Unsafe my foot, you two up to something I just know it." Nicole stated as she came out behind Ernie.

"They look fine to me," Skull says. Bulk hits him and he says quickly, "I mean, you're the expert there, Bulk! If you say they're not safe, well then, they are unsafe."

Ernie shakes his head and starts to walk away, but Bulk and Skull grab him again. "Hey, hey, hey!" Bulk says. "Hey Ernie! What about this limbo stick? You could put an eye out."

"The only ones who could put an eye out with a stick is you." Nicole muttered, as she carried boxes.

"we gotta get to the Beach Club," Ernie says. "So give me the short version and tell me what you're getting at."

Bulk sighs. "Security, my good man—security. A gathering such as this luau requires the services of trained security personnel." He straightens his tie.

"Or you could hire us!" Skull says. Bulk hits him. "Ow!"

"So, what?" asks Ernie. "You want to be my security guards?"

Bulk nods and they both fall to their knees. "Please," he pleads. "We really need the work. Please, please, please!"

"We want to work!" Skull sobs dramatically.

"All right, all right, all right," Ernie says. "Come on, come on. You can be my security guards." Bulk and Skull laugh and stand up. "My—_Hawaiian_—security guards," Ernie adds. Bulk sighs and nods, Skull looks confused. "But you'll have to dress the part," Ernie says.

Ernie leaves and the two pause a moment, looking confused. "Wait," Bulk says as they start after Ernie again.

"Oh, Ernie. That was the best idea ever." laughed Nicole, as she followed.

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes unfocused, due to her future visit, she could see the past, present and future now, even if she wasn't end the room.

"_Zordon," Alpha says. "The Treys might have some idea as to way Jason's powers waned today. I could contact Triforia."_

"_An excellent idea, Alpha," Zordon says. "Try reaching them immediately."_

"_Right away, Zordon," he says, going to the computer. "Oh, I hope they've rejoined!"_

"_I have had grave concerns all along," Zordon says. "That Jason's physiological make-up would be unable to sustain the gold ranger powers."_

"Nicole?" asks Ernie as he turned around and seen the teenager wasn't following, Nicole shook her head. "Sorry, Ernie. I thought I saw something."

At the Beach Club, the luau is underway, people are everywhere in Hawaiian dress. A man cooks at a barbecue and hands Emily a bowl of food. "There you go."

Emily puts the bowl on one of the table and walks to the outside of the club where Bulk and Skull are standing, wearing grass skirts, Hawaiian shirts and headdresses. Both are wearing face paint and carry spears, and they grunt indistinctly as people pass. Emily pauses a moment, as does Ernie, then turns to Kat, Tommy, Nicole who have just walked up. "Hi, Kat," Emily says. Nicole noticed how Emily was trying to act just like her, the girl had a crush on her fiancé.

"Hi," Kat replies.

Tommy points out a table and he and Kat go over, sitting down.

Nicole's smile disappears as she seen that Emily making calf eyes at Jason as he, Adam, Tanya, Rocky appear, and Jason looks at Bulk and Skull. "I don't believe this." Nicole walked over and locked arms with Jason glaring at Emily.

"Hey Emily," Tanya says.

"Hey," she replies. "You guys look great."

"Thank you," she says.

"Thanks," Jason says. "So do you."

Emily smiles. "Thanks."

Nicole grinned, now she knew how Serena felt when she thought Darien had a new girlfriend.

They are quiet a moment and the others watch, amused, then Tanya looks at Bulk and Skull. "What are you guys supposed to be?"

Bulk and Skull straighten stiff and Skull says, "We're Hawaiian warriors, what do you think?"

"Well, next time I'd do just a little research," Tanya says. "Cause you're not even in the ballpark."

"maybe you're thinking of a powwow, now you know to pay attention in class." Nicole added.

Ernie comes over. "Hey you two, I thought I said 'authentic'. I mean, everybody knows Hawaiians don't wear body paint and carry tomahawks. Now go wash that stuff off."

The two stare at him in disbelief, and the rangers and guardian pass by. "Bye, guys," Tanya says.

Rocky looks at them a moment. "Nice skirts, boys." He walks on.

Bulk and Skull walk away, and Jason and Adam head for Tommy and Kat's table. Tanya and Nicole grabs them and pulls them back. "You guys, don't! Let them be alone."

Tommy laughs lightly as they all sit down at another table, and Ernie steps into view, getting everyone's attention. "Thanks for coming, everybody. Now, to start today's festivities, I need some volunteers. Anyone?"

"Come on you guys!" Tanya says excitedly, grabbing Jason's arm. Nicole takes his other arm and they bring him to his feet, motioning to the other two. "Come on!" she says.

"Yeah!" Tommy says with a laugh, clapping as they walk up. Three Hawaiian dancers and some other people step up beside Ernie, making it clear what they were volunteering for. Adam turns to leave, but Tanya grabs his arm.

"This is going to be great," Kat says.

"Yeah," Tommy agrees. He looks at her. "Well, uh, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for asking me," she says.

Tommy smiles. "Yeah."

Hawaiian music begins to play and they all start dancing, the volunteers doing their best to follow the other three. Emily casts a sidelong glance at Jason. "You're pretty good."

"Really?" Jason asks.

Nicole is better then she given herself credit for, she flowed with grace, "You really are pretty good,"

"Compared to you princess, not as good." Jason replied.

Gasket, Archerina, Klank, Orbus and some cogs who are hiding behind some bushes, spying on the party. "Are you positive the rangers are all there, Klank?" Gasket asks.

"As far as I know, Sire," Klank replies.

"Klank, your incompetence is only surpassed by your ineptness," he says.

"But how will we ever get them alone?" Archerina asks.

"That's what cogs are for, my dear," Gasket says. "Cogs, get ready to crash this party." The cogs wave their arms in recognition of his words.

The dancers are swaying their hips, and Tommy and Kat laugh from their table, applauding. The music stops and they all bow, and Ernie steps between them all. "Yeah, let's hear a big hand! These guys were terrific, all right!"

The dancers join in the applause, except Adam and Jason, who seem embarrassed. Tommy and Kat applaud again. "All right guys," Tommy says. Everyone continues to applaud as the dancers scatter and the rangers run back to their table, Nicole walks back to the table and sits down.

"And now for a little surprise," Ernie says. "I am proud to introduce to you, straight from the big island, and performing the traditional hula—the Island Dancers!"

Everyone applauds and Ernie steps back, pulling back a bunches of reeds. Cogs are revealed, wearing grass skirts and leis, and they begin to hula dance. Tanya, Jason, Rocky, and Nicole jump up in alarm, Emily half-rises, and Adam stays seated. The cogs stop their dancing and get into fighting stances, and Kat and Tommy quickly get up.

The cogs begin to attack and Nicole pushes Emily away. "Oh no. Move. Go, go!"

A girl runs up to Kat. "Oh! What are they?"

"Come on!" Kat says.

"Come on!" Jason shouts. "Move!"

"Go, everyone!" Tanya shouts. "Run!" They randomly fight some of the cogs.

'_Please let me transform.' _Nicole thought as she spin kicked a cog to get more people out of the way.

Tommy runs up to Ernie. "Where's security?" Ernie asks. "I should have never hired those guys!"

Tommy takes his arm. "Come on, Ernie, let's go." Ernie leaves and the other rangers join Tommy as the rest up the people run off. The cogs advance, and the rangers stand before them. "Nobody likes party-crashers," Tommy says, pointing at them. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!" Nicole let a out a sigh of relief as she felt the magic encased her.

They all morph and start fighting the cogs, and Gasket watches in appreciation. "Now this is what I call a real party."

Tommy turns to him. "What are you doing here, Gasket?"

"Such words wound me deeply, Thomas," Gasket says. "We're just here to help our relationship—_grow_!"

"Tommy!" Jason shouts as they all come up to him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Tommy says. "But he's got something up his sleeve."

"if its my guess, I don't think I like where he's going." Nicole stated, as she ducked and kicked a cog in the chest.

"Klank!" says Gasket. "It's time. Do it!"

"Huh?" says a confused Tommy.

Klank steps up. "Certainly, Sire. Right away." He turns to the rangers. "You're in for a surprise." He whirls Orbus around. "Around and around, and away you go!"

"Shit, I didn't see this coming!" Nicole exclaimed.

Gasket and Archerina grow to enormous size, holding hands, and both laugh, looking down at the rangers. "Now, this is more like it," Gasket says. The cogs begin to hula in the background.

Jason looks at Tommy. "we'll handle the cogs. You guys better call on the zords." Nicole nods in agreement.

"Right," Tommy says. "Good luck, Jase." Jason nods and starts to fight the cogs. "All right," Tommy says to the others. "Let's do it."

"We need Zeo Zord Power, now!" they all shout, performing the arm gestures. They all beam into their zords.

"All right," says Tommy in his zord. "Let's bring it together, everybody. Zeonizer crystal, power up! Let's do it. Initiate Zeo Megazord now!" The Megazord does it's thing. "Looking good out there, you guys," he says. "Get ready, I'm coming in." The transformation completes and they all arrive in the cockpit. "Let's show those two what they're up against here."

"Zeo Megazord, ready for action!" they all call.

Gasket speaks. "I hereby claim the Earth in the name of the Royal House of Gadgetry!" He draws back his sword.

"Never gonna happen, Gasket!" Tommy shouts.

"Ready, dear?" Gasket asks Archerina.

"Ready!" she answers.

Gasket leaps into the air and hit the zord's shoulder with his sword, Archerina gets it's leg. The zord falls to its knee as they each hit a shoulder.

Power Chamber. Alpha speaks. "Ay-yi-yi! The Rangers need Pyramidas, but Jason and Nicole still has their hands full!"

"We must send them reinforcements," Zordon says.

"I know!" Alpha says. "I can pilot the Super Zeo Zords and the Red Battlezord by remote." He works at the computer.

"That's an excellent idea, Alpha," Zordon replies. "I'll inform the Rangers right away."

The zords arrive, and Gasket points his sword at them. "The more the merrier. It'll be our own little luau on the Met!" He charges and fights the zords, and Archerina follows.

"Let's combine forces, darling," Archerina says as they regroup.

"Splendid plan, my dear," he says. They combine and do a funny thing, zapping the zords.

"I am the most powerful," Gasket says. "Most supreme leader this Machine Empire has ever known." They fight for a while, and soon the two are weaponless. Gasket goes to Archerina. "Are you all right, my love?"

"Yes dear," she answers.

"Then let's roast them!" he shouts. They attack again, but do no damage, and fall to the ground. "Oh, no!" Gasket says.

"I think I broke a nail!" Archerina says.

"You'll pay for this, rangers," Gasket tells them.

Nicole heard that and laughed, "Deal with it." as she punched a cog in the face. "oops; I think I broke one. Oh well."

Jason on the beach, finishing off the cogs. "Looks like that was the last of them." He lifts his communicator. "Do you think the gang could use some Pyramid Power?"

"Immediately," Zordon says.

"I'm on it." He summons his staff and raises it. "I call on the power of Pyramidas!" It appears and he is transported to the cockpit. "Ultrazord, power up!"

"No!" Gasket shouts as the Zeo Ultrazord appears. "This is supposed to be my greatest glory!"

"Zeo Ultrazord!" the rangers say together. "Fire!" They blast the two.

"Archerina!" Gasket says. "My darling!"

"Let's fire again," Adam suggests.

"Hang on a second," Tommy says.

Archerina clutches Gasket as they begin to fall. Gasket speaks. "I can feel my magnificent size wearing off!"

"We're shrinking!" Archerina says. "Help!" They hit the ground and explode.

Klank standing on the beach holding Orbus. "You can come out now, Prince Sprocket!"

Sprocket comes out of the bushes. "I did it, I did it! My brother's finally gone! A tisket, a tasket, no more Brother Gasket! Heeheeheehee . . ."

Gasket and Archerina appear behind them, normal-sized again. Gasket clenches his fist. "Not so fast, my sneaky little sibling! I still intend to be the King of the Machine Empire."

"Oh no," Sprocket says. "Oh, I get the feeling I'm in big trouble here." He turns to Gasket, trembling.

"You are," Gasket says. "For when I am King, I'll use you all for spare parts, and—"

Mondo and Machina teleport in and Mondo speaks. "Ah, so you're going to be king, are you?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Sprocket says. "That's what he says."

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, Gasket," Mondo says angrily.

"I'd love to stay and catch up with you, Father," Gasket says. "But I just remembered—Archerina and I have to be somewhere else, uh, forever! Bye-bye!" They transport out.

Machina laughs. "Well, I hope you've learned something."

Nicole watched the machine family, and shook her head. "Good thing my family isn't like this."

At the Youth Center, Ernie carries a bowl of chips to the counter where Tanya, Rocky, Jason, and Nicole are seated. Rocky slides the bowl closer and takes one.

"Ernie," says Tanya. "I'm really sorry about your luau." Ernie shrugs.

"Yeah, man," Rocky says. "They really tore that place up, didn't they?"

"That's okay, guys," Ernie says. "Someone came last night and cleaned the whole place up. I wish I could thank whoever did it." The four give each other knowingly. "Anyway, I'm going to throw another one real soon," Ernie says.

"Sounds very cool, man," Jason says. Rocky and Nicole nod and Tanya smiles.

Some other customer calls, "Ernie, got a minute?" Ernie leaves.

Adam comes between Rocky and Tanya and grabs a chip. Rocky gives him a look and tries to snatch it back, Nicole took her chance and grab a few chips and stuck her tongue out as Rocky glared at her, and Adam looks at Jason. "Hey. Does anyone know where Kat and Tommy are?"

"No man," Jason said. "I haven't seen them all day." Tommy and Kat enter just then, both dressed up and laughing together. "Until now," Jason amends.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asks.

Kat smiles. "Ernie throws some luau, doesn't he?"

Jason nods and folds his arms, and Tanya speaks. "Well, you two sure do look _happy_."

"Yeah," says Rocky. "What have you been up to, huh?"

"Oh, we went to the movies," Tommy answers. "Nice, quiet, safe date."

"Yeah," says Kat. "No cogs throwing popcorn and sitting in the audience."

"That's right," Tommy says. "Normal boring time."

Kat looks at him. "Boring?"

"Just kidding," Tommy says quietly, smiling. He puts an arm around her shoulders and she nudges him a little. Jason and Tanya laugh a little.

"Sounds perfect to me," Nicole smiled, "Besides who needs party crashers?"

Bulk and Skull come in, holding cloths up to cover their faces. "Come on, Skull," Bulk says. "If we don't ask, we'll never get rid of it."

"Well," says Tanya. "It looks like our favorite detectives are back on the job."

They come over. "We need help," Bulk says.

"What's with the get-up?" Adam asks.

"Uh, we . . ." Skull begins. "We need some paint remover."

"For what?" Tommy asks.

Bulk and Skull remove the cloths, revealing the war-paint still on their faces. Adam and Jason chuckle, and Rocky grins, shaking his head. Tanya just laughs, Nicole presses her lips into a hard line to keep from laughing. "_Somebody_," Bulk says. "Used ink instead of watercolor for our body paint yesterday." Skull looks side to side, looking confused.

"I think he means you, Skull" Nicole pointed out.

"You guys," Rocky says. "You can't use paint-remover. Ink has to wear off."

"I don't believe it," Bulk says. He turns to Skull. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Skull asks.

"Your fault."

"How is this my fault?" he asks.

"This is your fault!" he repeats.

"Look, you bought the ink!" They start to leave.

"Bye guys!" Tanya calls. "Good luck!"

Skull continues. "Look, you're the one who wanted to get it tattooed on our . . ." They storm out, still arguing, and Bulk takes of Skull's hat, exchanging it with his own. Kat and Tommy laugh.

Nicole shakes her head, "I hate to say it but I'm really going to miss those two when school ends."


	33. Chapter 32

Nicole sat crossed-legged on her bed, Jason's parents finally came home from their cruise, and were quite shocked to find out about their future daughter in law, so jason moved back in with his parents, but he normally stayed the night half the time.

"I wonder if mother knows about my engagement?" Nicole thought outloud as she looked at the ring on her finger,

the door slowly opened causing Nicole to look up, it was Selene. "sorry, an I disturbing you?"

"No, you're not I really like someone to talk to." Nicole replied, Selene jumped onto to the bed, and sat down in front of Nicole.

"Is there something troubling you, Princess?" Selene asked, her topaz eyes filled with concern.

Nicole reached for the Guardian brooch, "is it just me or is light of the Crystal is fading?"

Selene watched as Nicole opened the brooch, "I'm not sure, I never heard of something like this, but you're right. It does look like the crystal's light is fading."

"If the light fades, I'm not going to be able to change into the Moon Guardian" Nicole stated in dismay.

"For the first time, I wish I wasn't stuck in this cat body, you need more comfort then I can give." Selene commented. Nicole reached her friend, and hugged her.

"Oh, Selene it doesn't matter if you're in a cat body or not. You're still one of my best friends." Nicole soothed. "hmm. I say you and I spend the day together."

"You mean it?" asked Selene, her eyes shined with hope. She missed the days when Nicole and her would spend afternoons together,

"sure do, I miss those afternoons too." Nicole murmured in Selene's striped fur.

Selene purred in agreement, "i would like that."

"I never ask this of you, but why did you come to the moon from your home planet?" Nicole asked,

Selene blinked, she hadn't thought about her home world in a long time, "Truth is my princess, I chose to become your guardian, I am a orphan."

"I'm sorry" Nicole apologized, she knew what it felt like lose everything.

"I'm not. I have my family in you and the rangers even if I don't spend that much time with them." Selene replied. "Maybe I should start hanging out at the Power Chamber."

"Just what the Power Chamber needs a talking cat, a robot and a floating head getting together to gossip about us." Nicole teased.

"Just for that, I will hang out with them, I know stories that would make you blush." Selene threatened.

Nicole's eyes widen, there was plenty from her childhood she didn't want anyone to know.


	34. Chapter 33

Nicole sat in the youth center just drawing on a sketch pad; she was drawing what looked to be fancy morphers of different designs, four of them looked like dinosaurs, while the others looked like they could be used for the military,

'_I wonder why I'm drawing these. But there in my head I have to get them out._' Thought Nicole as she reached for her drink only to find it empty, she closed the folder, packing away her pencils and stood up. Her legs were stiff from sitting so long.

Walking over the counter, she held her folder close. It was private because it had pictures of the scouts in forms, the rangers and her mother and the kingdom and even pictures of Crystal Tokyo with her real sister Neo-queen Serenity, and Neo-King Endymion, and the cute pink haired child who was her niece. She even drew a picture of her own future daughter Michiko. Drawings of Selene being held by Alpha, who even for a robot looked weirded out holding a cat

"Thanks for the drink, but I have to be somewhere." Nicole stated as she handed the empty glass back to Ernie.

"Anytime, by the way have you seen the others?" asks Ernie.

Nicole blinked and shook her head making her pigtails fly. "Nope, but I've been mostly working on those college applications"

"Filling them out early," Ernie asked.

"Yep, I have nothing better to do" replied Nicole. She didn't want to start planning for the wedding, even if it was a ways off. First she and jason didn't have money to pay for it and traditionally, the bride's family supposed to paid for a wedding, but Nicole having come from the past, and using multiples aliases, couldn't come up with that kinda of money.

Nicole sighed, as she walked out of the youth center, she was at loose ends; her friends were not even in the states anymore. Because of Ranger related issues, she grabbed the locket, and opened it. The light from the crystal was fading, it could only last for a few more transformations, but she couldn't hold her Senshi form together. So that is why she's still in Angel Grove fretting over whether or not Tommy and the others had saved Jason and the traitor Kimberly. They were supposed to be scuba diving off the coast of Florida, because after the giving the gold powers back to Trey, Jason had been depressed, so Nicole stated that he needed out of Angel Grove, he had relatives in Florida, so she sent him there for some fun in the sun. little did she know that he was going to run into Kimberly and they planned to scuba diving together. But the life of a former power ranger is hazardous they were captured by Divatox a space pirate.

Looking to make sure no one is any where around, Nicole teleported to the Power chamber.

"Any news from them?" asks Nicole as soon as the silver light left.

"I'm sorry Princess." Selene replied. True to her word she started hanging out at the Power Chamber, luckily for Nicole didn't tell any stories.

"It sucks; I couldn't go to Muranthias with them. I could have helped the new kid." Nicole stated.

"Justin will do fine, for Rocky's replacement." Zordon interrupted "And I know you too well, you would have sacrificed yourself to save your loved ones."

Nicole crossed her arms, "This feels like being grounded. I can't transform and fight, if there was anyone to fight."

"Here's an idea, why don't you go visit Rocky?" Selene suggested.

"Okay, I wonder when he's getting out of the hospital." Mused Nicole, as she set down her drawing supplies. "I'll been back for theses, unless you take them home, Selene."

"I wonder if he hasn't starved to death," muttered Selene.

"Oh what a wonderful idea, I'll bring him lunch; from what I heard hospital food sucks. " Nicole replied then laughed "You should have known not to make fun of Rocky's eating,"

"I apologize; I should have never teased Rocky without him being here to get riled up." Selene stated.

Nicole rubbed her temple, "call me if they return or when you know something. I feel like a mother who just sent her child off to the first day of school."

She teleported back to her apartment, which seemed empty without everyone here. She went to the kitchen and prepared a sub sandwich for Rocky, with all his favorites, along with a bag of chips.

She put on her roller blades, and left.

On her way to Angel Grove General Hospital, she thought of what had happened, she wasn't there. But when she heard that Rocky hurt himself by mistaking a step and went over the railing of the wrestling ring they were in and landing on his back. She rushed to the hospital along with Kat and Tanya, they were working with Little Angels children's home.

Nicole knocked on Rocky's door, and peek her head inside. "Rocko, you awake?"

"Hungry too." replied Rocky, his voice sound horse and pain filled.

Nicole smiled and shook her head. "I brought you some contraband,"

"Please tell its' one of your sub sandwiches," begged Rocky.

Nicole walked over to Rocky's bed, and sat down on a chair. "yep, the doctors may know medical diagnoses but they don't know anything about that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

Rocky laughed weakly,

"i guess I shouldn't make you laugh, but here." Nicole stated then put her gift on the tray,

"If you weren't an engaged woman, I would ask you out. You spoil us to much." Rocky stated then with slowness that Nicole wasn't use to seeing started to eat.

"only because I know how to cook, which I thank the stars above for Lita and her love of cooking." Nicole replied. "Anything else you would like?"

"not really, but how was Justin."

"He has spirit, and the big guy stays he's going to a fine replacement for you and I had fun watching Alpha teaching him to drive." Nicole replied, "But I'm worried somethings going to happen, and I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry so much, Tommy and the others can handle anything." Rocky reassured the downhearted guardian.

Nicole grinned, "got to have faith,"

She watched as Rocky began to nod off then come awake again.

"Pain meds are kicking in." Rocky stated then yawned "plus good food."

Nicole stood up, and lead over the bed rails and kissed Rocky on the forehead, the former blue ranger was like a brother to her in more ways then one. "Sleep, Rocko."

she quietly left the room before her communicator, ducking into a corner without cameras; "Nicole here,"

"_We're back; Jason's really upset he's at your place._" came Tommy's voice. Nicole let out a sigh of relief but also she was worried. Why would Jason be upset?


	35. Chapter 34

Nicole took a deep breathe, as she stood outside her own apartment, What happened on Muranthias to cause Jason to feel upset. She opened the door, to see jason sitting on the couch, his eyes stared down at the coffee table, Selene was in his lap, purring to try and comfort him.

Nicole crossed the room in a heartbeat and sat down next to Jason. "Jason?" she didn't get a respond.

"He's been like this since Zordon suggested I meet him here." Selene murmured.

Nicole nodded and pulled her feet on the couch, and curled up against Jason's side, "Jase, are you okay? Jason, talk to me!"

"I know what is feels like now." Jason muttered.

"Jase," sighed Nicole.

"I couldn't stop myself, it wasn't me." Jason stated.

"What happened?" asks Nicole.

"We were sacrificed to that maligore thing. We were turned evil. I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop myself." Jason finally admitted.

Nicole and Selene cast each out a glance, the cat hopped down from Jason's lap. "I'll go see the others," with that she left though the window that was open for her to come and go.

The guardian turned back to her fiancé and place both hands on his face making him look at her. "You listen to me, Jason Lee Scott, It wasn't your fault or Kimberly, as much as I hate her."

"But I almost killed Tommy, my best friend, my brother!" Jason exclaimed.

Nicole released his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It wasn't your fault and if I see this Divatox bitch I will kick her ass."

"How could I do something like that?" asks Jason as he lean into Nicole's embrace.

"Because you were sacrificed, Just think of what would have happened if I went with the others, I wouldn't be able to fight you, my own love," Nicole stated, "remember when we were on the island of Illusion?"

"Are you changing the subject?" responded Jason.

Nicole shook her head, "no, I'm not"

"Yes, everyone had their own fears to overcome." Jason replied,

"I never said what I saw, my worst fear isn't the loss of my kingdom or my mother. It loss of myself, I see myself in Ariana, the power she controls isn't like my own. It could corrupted me, but then I remembered, I'm not alone I have my friends, and family to help me if I ever lose myself to evil." Nicole stated,

"But how its not like that I was evil" Jason muttered

"You are not evil, you were Brainwashed, believe me I would and will try everything I can to being you back to us, if something ever happens, Do Not think of this again or else." Nicole replied. "Now let's get to the tournament, Tommy and Adam need a third,"

Nicole stood up and offered her hand, Jason took it.

"What would I do without you?" Jason asks

Nicole put a finger to her lips in thought, "hmm...I did stay with my sister and was reborn never to regain my memories or powers, I think Emily would be very happy with you dating her."

Jason rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't have asked."

The two head off to the tournament, Nicole stood next Kat and Tanya, and a still injured Rocky watching their friends fight. They won the prize money for the Little Angel's Children's Home,

Nicole cheered along with the rest of them, and glanced at Rocky as he grimaced in pain. Nicole walked up the ring and Jason and Adam bent over to help her up, she took both their arms, and was pulled into the ring, Jason's arm went around her waist, and she kissed his cheek and turn to do the same with Adam, Tommy had Justin on his shoulders,

"Victory party at my place," Nicole shouted at the four of them.

"Good, We're hungry." replies Adam.

Nicole smiled at her rangers, "Yay, I have a new kid to add to the list of spoiled rotten colors,"


	36. Chapter 35

It was the last year of High School for the Turbo Rangers and Moon Guardian, Nicole felt things were changing in a positive light; sure she wasn't a big part of the Turbo team having to stay behind and work in the Power Chamber. But it did give her time to work on blueprints for the next generation of Rangers, she was sure that when they were needed, her morpher designs are going to be used. But the one thing that she was sad about; is the person she wanted to walk her down the aisle. Her friend and mentor Zordon, being in a time warp really didn't help plans, but she did involve Zordon and Alpha in her plans for her upcoming wedding. Jason and she had decided on a late summer wedding, she had decided she wanted Jason's surname before starting college. As she just received her acceptance letter from California State. Which is the college she wanted.

She glanced at the clock, and nearly had a panic attack, She promised to meet up with the others at the Gardens,

"Selene, I'm leaving!" Nicole yelled as she raced out the door.

"That girl will never be on time for anything, but I love her anyway." Selene sighed then curled up and fell asleep.

At the Gardens were the Graduation was taking place, Nicole skidded to a stop in front of gate. She looked around for Kat or Tanya, finally spotting them she waved and walked over.

"Its about time you show up." Rocky laughed.

"Blame my genes, I must get it from my mother." Nicole teased as she took a seat to help out with the programs.

Kat places a banner onto the ceremony podium. "Perfect. Rocky, how's the programs coming along?" She turns and sits beside him.

Rocky sits by a box of unfolded programs as they all set up things. "Well," he says. "I just have this box to do here. I wish there was more I could do to help, but . . . my back's sorta still sore."

"Don't worry about it, Rocko." Nicole soothed, "I can't do much either, I have my hands full with wedding plans"

Adam takes a sheet out of the box and Kat does the same. She pats Rocky on the back and they start folding them. "Hey man," Adam says. "We're just glad you're okay. That was a pretty nasty fall you took."

"Hm." Rocky nods, then changes the subject quickly. "So, are you, uh, guys gonna finish telling me the story or what?"

"I think we should wait for Justin," Adam replies "I'm sure he doesn't want to miss telling you about his first experience as a ranger."

"I'm bummed out, I didn't get to go. I would have loved to kick Divatox's ass for what she did." Nicole growled out. Then she looked around, Rangers stick to together but Justin was no where to be found. "Where is he anyway?"

"Well, he had to take a placement test," Adam says. "They've got to figure out what grade he fits in for his new school."

"Poor Justin," Kat says. "He's probably fallen behind the other kids, moving around so much."

"either that or he's a genius and didn't tell anyone." Nicole responded.

Thirty minutes later, Justin rides up on his bike excitedly. "Guys! Guys! What'd I miss? Did you tell him about the putrapods yet?" He gets off his bike and comes over to Adam, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, and Nicole. "Our backs were up against the wall, and I threw a front kick," he demonstrates. "And a side kick!"

They all laugh a little. "No," Tanya says. "No, we actually didn't do that yet."

Nicole laughed at how much Justin enjoyed his first time as a ranger. It felt just like the first time she was able to transform.

The rangers are still walking through the gardens, talking about their adventure. Kat looks at Rocky. "I mean, it was absolutely amazing, really."

"Yeah, Rocky," Tanya says. "You will not _believe_ all the stuff that happened to us. It was incredible."

"Yeah," Kat says.

Rocky adjusts the microphone. "Wow," he says. "That's incredible. But, what happened to Divatox?"

"I don't know," Adam says. "I guess she went back to wherever she came from."

"Great," he says as they all sit down on the stage steps.

Justin speaks. "I still can't believe you don't want your powers back, Rocky. It's so cool being a ranger."

"Yeah. But . . ." Rocky begins. "I got a lot of stuff to do with my karate school and . . . I don't know." He puts an arm around Justin. "I think the power's in good hands."

"Right," Adam says. "But remember Rocky, you'll always be a power ranger in spirit."

"Yeah, and I have more help with the plans so Rocky is going to have his hands full. I know Jason doesn't know what to do. If I told him, we were going to the moon for a wedding, he'll think I'm serious"

"That might not be a bad idea, then you're mother could be with you." Adam replies.

"My mother is always with me, she'll be there in spirit at least." Nicole stated.

"Are we invited?" asks Justin.

"Yes, I'm having all my friends there, Kat, Tanya, and Trini as my bridesmaids. Tommy is Jason's Best Man. I'm hoping he doesn't forget to hand over the ring when its time." Nicole answered.

"Trini are flying in later for the Wedding?" Rocky asks.

"Even Zach," Nicole stated.

Adam's communicator sounds and he answers it quickly. "This is Adam."

"Rangers!" comes Alpha's voice. "Come to the power chamber. Zordon needs you right away! Heh-eh!"

Adam frowns a little and Tanya smiles. "Was he laughing?"

"I . . . think we'd better get over there and see what's going on," Kat says.

"All right," Adam says. They all stand and turn to Rocky.

"See ya," Rocky says.

"See you soon," Kat says.

"See you later," says Tanya.

"All right," he agrees.

"Thanks for everything, Rocky," Justin says.

"Good luck," Rocky tells them.

They teleport off, Inside the Power Chamber, the rangers and Guardian all stand around Alpha. The robot is in a pink chef's outfit and carrying a cake topped with Power Rangers figures and a single Sailor Senshi. "And I made it all by myself," he says proudly.

"It's beautiful, Alpha," Tanya says.

Nicole had tears in her eyes, "Thanks Alpha."

Zordon speaks and they turn to him. "Rangers, Guardian, I've been proud of you for _many_ things, but never as proud as I am at this moment."

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha says. "I'm so happy, I could cry!"

"Don't worry, Alpha," Justin says. "It'll be okay." He puts his arm around Alpha and they all smile.

"All right," Adam says. "Uh, we'd better get going before we miss it."

Kat looks nervous. "I hope I remember my speech."

"Oh, you'll be great," Tanya says. "Are you coming, Justin?"

"I'll be there," Justin says. "Alpha promised he'd teach me about the communications systems."

"That's right, Justin," Alpha says.

"Don't be late, okay?" Tanya says. She laughs a little and they teleport away. Justin reaches for the cake.

"Now listen here, young man," Alpha says. "No tasting. Got it?" Justin smiles.

"So can I have a piece?" Nicole asks.

"No." answers Alpha, "Why are you still here?"

"Because I don't need to be at the Graduation. I already picked up my diploma." Nicole answered.

Just then an sound came though the Power Chamber,

"What's that sound?" Justin asks Alpha. "And where's it coming from?"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-!" Alpha exclaims.

Nicole covered her ears because it was so loud. "If I didn't know any better I say it was monkeys."

Justin and Nicole arrive at the power plant and begins to look around. The chimps wander into view, Bulk riding on Skull's back, and catch his attention. "Huh?" Justin asks. He approaches them and they separate. "What are these two monkeys doing out here by themselves?" he asks Nicole. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Nicole had the strangest feeling, that she knew the chimps.

Elgar wanders in, still lost, and unaware of Justin. "Hmm . . . maybe I should've turned left back there . . ."

Justin hears him and stands quickly, turning to face him. "Elgar," Justin says, then turns back to the chimps. "I thought the monkeys were trying to tell me something. Come on." He moves away.

"Or maybe it was right . . ." Elgar says.

Justin leads the monkeys away and begins spying on Elgar. "You two monkeys stay right here."

"Oh boy, Here's trouble." Nicole stated as she moved around the building, clutching at her locket. '_Please let me transform and hold together my senshi form._'

"Did you hear that, Bulky?" Skull asks. "He called us monkeys!"

Nicole started when she heard voices other then Justin's and they sounded like Bulk and Skull's '_No, what have those two done now?_'

Justin warily watches Elgar, whose back is still turned as he talks to himself. "You can never find a gas station when you really need one."

The chimpanzees start "talking", resulting in a series of loud chattering sounds that mean nothing to anyone else but Nicole. "Shh!" Justin whispers. "Quiet!"

"That explains why I've been dying to eat a bunch of bananas," Bulk says.

"You got any?" Skull asks. "I mean, should we be worried about this?"

"The only thing we should be worried about," Bulk says. "Is not finding any bananas!"

"Shh!" Justin says again.

"Let's go to Ernie's!" Bulk suggests.

Nicole let them go because she didn't know why she could hear them and it was safer.

"Right behind ya, Bulky," Skull says. They run off.

"Come back here!" Justin says.

"Who's there?" Elgar asks. He turns and finally notices Justin. "Huh!"

"Uh-oh," Justin says.

"Ah-ha!" Elgar says. His Changer-Laser is changed to his playing-card sword. "Time for the cards to cut you!" He approaches. "Come here!"

"Hi Elgar." Justin says, not moving. "Remember me?"

"Yeah!" Elgar says as he advances. "Didn't you used to be _bigger_?"

Justin walks forward. "I can still take care of myself."

"We'll see," Elgar says.

Justin dodges behind Elgar and delivers three kicks, then two more from the front as Elgar recovers. Elgar falls back again a post, then swings at Justin, who blocks it and forces him back.

"Why you little pipsqueak," Elgar says. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This!" Justin says, kicking him away. Elgar growls and Justin enters battle stance, staring the mutant down.

"**Cosmic Moon Guardian Power**!" shouted Nicole hoping to transform. When she did, nearly jumping for joy. She joined in the battle.

Justin and Elgar are fighting. Justin flips Elgar to the ground but he quickly gets up. "Good one!"

"You give up, Elgar?" Justin asks.

"Me, give up?" he asks. "Get real! Pirahnatrons!"

The Pirahnatrons appear and Justin turns to them. "Huh?" He watches them a moment, then turns back to Elgar. "You want to get serious, huh, Elgar?"

"You bet!" he exclaims, laughing.

"I handle these guys, I have enough power to do that." Moon Guardian stated as she charged at the Pirahnatrons. She fought the Pirahnatrons but is quickly losing power, her suit is fading into ribbons and she had to force herself to stay in Senshi form.

"This ought to be good," Elgar says back at the plant. "Come on!"

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin calls. "Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" He morphs and starts to fight.

Nicole started to worry about losing her form if the others didn't show up soon.

"Zordon, we need help." she stated to herself.

Adam sighs to himself as he grows more nervous. Mr. Kaplan continues his speech and Adam gets up and hurries past Kat and Tanya. "I'll be right back."

"I know many of you have decided on college choices already," Kaplan says.

Kat looks at Tanya. "Where's he going?" Tanya shakes her head.

"And some of you are going into careers . . ." Kaplan continues.

Adam gets a safe distance away and lifts his communicator. "Zordon, it's Adam. I'm a little worried about Justin and Nicole, are they still there?"

Zordon answers. "Justin and Nicole went to the Angel Grove energy facility to check into a strange signal we were receiving. they was given specific instructions to call if there was any problem."

Adam returns to the ceremony, where another speaker has stepped up. "As your senior student body president, I want to thank you all for your help in giving the school your class gift. The sign in front of the school with our mascot standing proudly at—"

"Hey," Adam whispers to the girls. "C'mon." Kat and Tanya exchange looks and get up to join him. "I've got a really bad feeling," Adam says. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"But, the speech . . ." Kat begins.

She is interrupted as Mr. Kaplan steps up. "Well Kat, are you ready for your speech?"

"Uh, yes," she says awkwardly. "Mr. Kaplan, only . . . there's something I have to take care of first."

"But you're right after Bobby's speech," Kaplan says.

"I'm sorry," Tanya says. "It's, sort of an emergency."

"Yeah," says Adam, smiling a little. "We'll make it back in time." The three of them run off.

"But—" Mr. Kaplan begins.

The speaker continues off screen. "And may we all not lose the bonds that have helped us all through this change."

Nicole is forced to retreat and let Justin take over, her senshi form is losing power.

"Justin, Nicole We're here!" Kat says as they flip over to him.

"In another Moon minute I would have gone Princess form to get more power to fight." Nicole replied

"Go back to the Power Chamber, we've handle it from here." Tanya told her.

Nicole frowned but it was true. She teleported away to the Power Chamber

Alpha has been watching this fight with concern. As he speaks, the monitor shows the Green Ranger being held by two Piranhatrons; apparently his advantage was short-lived. "Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaims. "Zordon! Adam's in big trouble. He needs some help immediately! Ohhh!"

"I wish I could help, again." Nicole leaded against the wall panting from loss of magic.

"We must contact Tommy," Zordon says. "Nicole why don't you lay down, you don't look to good."

Nicole shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"This is Tommy, come in."

"Tommy," Zordon says. "I am sorry to call you, but Adam is in trouble."

"I'm on it," Tommy says.

Nicole watched the monitor and smile as Tommy arrived just in time, the fight switched to the energy center.

"They won't find whatever they're looking for, They're going the need the Turbo Navigator." Nicole stated Justin teleports in, holding his helmet. He seems to take a moment to realize that he has arrived before making his way over to Alpha, who is watching something on the monitor. In fact, he is so engrossed that he doesn't notice Justin's approach, he slows down and takes a peek at the monitor, which shows a purplish wormhole in space.

Nicole looked up as Justin teleported in to see the purplish wormhole, the same wormhole open back during the Silver Millennium.

"Oh, isn't it exciting?" Alpha asks.

Justin taps him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Alpha! What's that?"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" he exclaims. "Justin!" He hurriedly pushes a keypad behind his back. The monitor goes blank. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You-you frightened me! What are you doing here?"

Justin is confused. "Tommy said you might be able to make some adjustments on the Turbo Navigator, to help us at the power plant."

"Oh," Alpha says. "Well, um, it's just that- Ai-yi-yi! Let me see, now . . ." Justin follows Alpha over to another console.

"Justin," Zordon says. "The Turbo Navigator will automatically respond to any extra-terrestrial organism or device. No alterations are necessary."

Nicole activates the console, summoning the Turbo Navigator with a blue sheen of light. Two panels on its outer casing alternately glow red and blue, and shut off as she takes takes the device handing to Justin, "Thanks, Zordon," he says. Alpha moans and Justin turns to him. "Are you okay, Alpha?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she might never see her father figure ever again.

"Okay?" he asks. "Of course I'm okay! Why in the world wouldn't I be okay?"

"Okay . . ." Justin says. He teleports out.

"Oh, ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaims. "That was a close one, Zordon."

"Yes, Alpha," he says. "But the time will come to tell them soon enough."

"What is going on, I remember that same wormhole from when you came to the Palace." Nicole asked.

"you will find out with the others" Zordon answered, Alpha is watching the mysterious wormhole on the monitor again. As he speaks, he heads over towards one of the control panels. "Zordon; the wormhole will be completely open soon, but it will only remain open for a matter of moments. Oh, ay-yi-yi-yi-yi . . ."

"Then it is crucial that we are prepared," Zordon says. "Send for Lerigot right away, Alpha."

"Sending message now," Alpha says. "Oh, Ai-yi-yi . . ." He pushes a button.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Nicole asked. But her mentor didn't answer, "Fine, I'll got watch the Graduation." she teleported away.

Mr. Kaplan is stalling for time at the podium. "And, who could forget that wonderful senior class trip to the Botanical Gardens?" One member of the official party starts dozing off. Kaplan chuckles. "Of course, the poison ivy, eh, was a bit of a problem!" As he speaks, another staff member blows on his glasses and puts them back on. A third has fallen asleep on Ms Appleby's shoulder. She nudges him off. "And then there was that—exciting—trip to the Recycling Center!"

"Oh boy, Kat needs to get here, quick." Nicole whispered as she took a seat with the crowd of parents and friends.

The students have been looking rather bored, too; and that's when Adam, Tanya, Kat and Justin finally return. Kat checks her palm-cards and makes sure that her cap is correctly positioned.

Mr Kaplan is obviously relieved. "I see that our commencement speaker has returned so without any, further ado. . . Katherine Hilliard." The audience begins to applaud as Kat heads for the stage. Adam, Tanya and Justin, also clapping, go to sit down. Justin sat next to Nicole since he wasn't in the graduating class.

Kat is finished up her speech. "And although we won't be coming here every day, we take with us a knowledge of ourselves and the world . . ."she looks to Rocky, who looks at Tanya next to him, then over to Adam with a small smile. "The confidence to face whatever life hands us, and friendships that will last . . . forever. For this, we will always be grateful. Thank you."

The audience applauds as Kat takes her seat between Rocky and Tanya.

Mr. Kaplan re-assumes the podium. "You may now move your tassel to the other side of your cap." The students do so and he continues. "Class of 1997, I'm proud of each and every one of you. I salute you," he salutes. "And wish you good luck in whatever the future holds."

'_The future holds a lot of things, I know we will be together again even as Rangers or in Crystal Tokyo._' Nicole thought as she stood up with Justin. they walk down the aisle to congratulate their friends. The students throw their caps into the air and stand up, Tanya jumping to celebrate. Justin gets a group hug from his friends and a brief hair-ruffle from Rocky.

The Rangers and Guardian head off to the Youth Center for the after Graduation Party. The interior has been decorated with various bunches of balloons, and Adam, Kat and Tanya pass them as they head towards the Juice Bar. Several students are hanging around as well, still wearing their graduation gowns. Adam talks to Tanya. "So, uh, hey Tanya, I heard about the job at the radio station."

Tanya beams. "You guys, are looking at the new trainee at KAGV."

Adam smiles. "Cool!"

Tanya turns to Adam. "So what are you doing this summer?"

"I'm gonna be working as a stuntman at the Angel Grove Amusement Park," he answers, smiling.

"I'm going back to Japan, to visit everyone meet the new Soldiers," Nicole answers

"Wow!" Kat says.

Lieutenant Stone enters, carrying the Skull chimp and holding the Bulk chimp's hand. Adam, Kat and Tanya approach. "Lt. Stone!" Kat says. "Where did they come from?"

"I found them wandering around outside," he says. "And then they—dragged me in here. It sounds weird, but . . . I think they're trying to tell me something."

"Lt. Stone!" Bulk says. "It's us; Bulk and Skull!" Lt. Stone looks at them but can only hear chattering. "Tanya? Adam? Anyone? Don't you recognize us?" Kat raises her eyebrows and the Bulk chimp sighs in frustration but soon perks up when he spots something interesting. It turns out to be a banana split on top of a table. "Hey! A banana split!" He starts frantically pointing in that direction. "Aw man, I gotta have that banana split!"

"I think he's hungry and wants the banana split." Nicole laughed, she still didn't know why she heard them maybe because of hearing and talking to Selene.

Bulk suddenly slips away. "Hey-hey, come back here!"

The Bulk chimp arrives at the table and leaps onto an empty chair, chattering loudly. The disconcerted owner of the banana split pushes it towards him without saying a word.

Lt Stone, who is no longer holding the Skull chimp, rushes over to help out but collides with a waiter on the way. The contents of the waiter's tray another banana split go flying up into the air. Lt. Stone now on his back cries out as he sees the dessert descending upon him. the Bulk chimp looks over at Lt Stone's ice-cream splattered face . . . and the room erupts with laughter. Lt Stone removes the bowl from his head and sits up, making a small effort to wipe the ice-cream off his face, and the chimps approach him.

Stone smiles. "Y'know...there is something awfully familiar about you two."

Nicole, and the others moved to another table.

"Hey, I wonder how Tommy's doing at his race training?" Kat says.

"I'll bet he's having a blast," Adam says.

Tanya turns to Kat. "Hey, did you find out about your student teaching assignment?"

"Well," Kat says. "As a matter of fact I'm gonna be working with the incoming freshmen at Angel Grove High."

"That's great," Tanya says.

Kat smiles. "I know."

"I got into California State, I didn't think I would make it," Nicole stated

"Wow, I'm sure you'll do good," Adam stated "What are you majoring in?"

"Music Education, I think I would like a teaching job at a city that doesn't have monster alerts." Nicole answered, "maybe Reefside, or somewhere I can still be touch with friends."

Justin returns and places a glass on the table next to Adam, and Mr. Kaplan comes over. "Speaking of incoming freshmen, Justin, I've been looking for you."

"For me?" Justin asks.

"Yes," he says. "The results from your Equivalency Test were passed along to me." Justin blinks, looking a little unsure. "Kids, it seems we have somewhat of a prodigy on our hands." He put an arm around Justin's shoulders. "So . . . as of this fall . . ." the other rangers regard Justin, impressed.

"You'll be attending Angel Grove High."

Justin looked mildly stunned and Adam grins broadly. "Congratulations!" Tanya says.

"Thanks," Justin says, smiling.

Nicole hugged the youngest Blue Ranger, "Cool Kid,"

"I can't believe I'm gonna be in High School. I'm not even tall enough to reach the lockers." He grins.

Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Nicole laugh and Kat puts an arm around Justin. "Don't worry about it, you're gonna do great!"

"Yeah," Adam says.

"You will," Tanya agrees.

"We'll have time to help you out with school work, after all We still be here for a while." Nicole suggested.

Adam smiles at Tanya, but it fades as his communicator beeps. Kat covers hers for a moment and looks around warily, as does Tanya. Adam spits whatever he had been chewing into his glass, and the five of them hurry away.

"Lerigot?" Adam asks, surprised.

"Rangers," Lerigot says.

They all approach and Kat kneels down, taking Lerigot's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"How is your family?" Justin asks.

"Family good," Lerigot answers. "Baby big!" The Rangers laugh.

"Lerigot," Tanya says. "You didn't have to travel this far just for our graduation!"

"I'm afraid there is more to it," Zordon says. Alpha begins sobbing.

"Alpha, what's the matter?" Kat asks, worried. She stands up. "Zordon?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this, Rangers," Zordon says.

"The wormhole, You're leaving us." Nicole stated.

"Nicole's right; Lerigot has returned to give me my freedom," he says. "I will soon return to my home planet to rejoin my own family." Tanya stares at him unblinking and Adam looks up at him sadly. "I realize this is difficult, Rangers," he says. Kat blinks and looks down for a moment.

"How could you do this Zordon, you've been like a father to all of us." Nicole shouted. As she transformed into her true self.

"Princess" Lerigot muttered. Nicole turned to him.

"Yes, I'm one of the two moon princesses." Nicole explained,

Adam, Kat, and Tanya are standing in a line facing Zordon. Justin is trying to help Nicole calm down enough to get back to her human disguise. "I can't believe you're really leaving," Adam says. "And Alpha, too!"

"I'm afraid so, Adam," Zordon says.

"It's just not gonna be the same without you," Kat says sadly.

"I mean, who's gonna cover our backs?" Tanya asks.

"I have made arrangements for that, Tanya," Zordon says. "You will not be alone."

Lerigot is about ready to begin. Alpha is stationed at one of the consoles in the background and he starts the scene by pressing a few keys. "Must hurry," Lerigot murmurs. "Circle, please." The four Rangers and Guardian start to form a circle around Lerigot. Nicole as a princess of the moon, knew she has to give permission to leave her solar system.

"Wait!" says Kat. "What about Tommy? He'd never forgive himself if he didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

There is a shower of red energy as Tommy makes his belated appearance. Kat heaves a sigh of relief and smiles. "Tommy," Adam says. "You made it."

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy asks. "I couldn't miss this." He takes his place in the circle.

"I had already informed Tommy of our situation," Zordon says. "Lerigot, you may begin."

Lerigot holds up his Golden Key, murmuring as he activates its power. The tip of the Key glows brightly, discharging golden sparkles.

"Goodbye, Rangers," Zordon says. "Know that the Power is always within you."

Meanwhile, Amphibitor is in the process of setting up his device in an isolated section of the city. A small monitor can be seen at the base of the device, blank for the moment, and he pushes it like a button. Green energy flows into a tube at the top of the device, where it gathers intensity and then shoots into the sky. Amphibitor straightens, cheering. "Incoming! Yes!"

The green beam enters the wormhole. Moments later, an energy pulse travels along the beam and into the portal, which is then rocked by stormy flashes as the sabotage begins.

The Power Chamber Alarm begins to sound. The released energy from Lerigot's Golden Key fades away. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha shouts. "Zordon! There is a problem with the wormhole!"

"If we don't hurry, we may have to stay," Zordon says. "Maybe we'll be able to return home another time."

"You can't miss your chance to go home!" Justin says.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha shouts.

"Rangers," says Zordon. "Observe the Viewing Globe." The Rangers head over to the monitor, followed by Lerigot and Alpha. "I'm afraid there is a more urgent problem that must be attended to."

The monitor shows a small fleet of dark, animal-shaped vehicles out near the mountains. Elgar, who looks noticeably different, is driving one of them. His head is taller and his yellowed teeth and eyes have become white, but the greatest change is reflected in his leering expression; whereas previously he seemed comically stupid, now he appears to radiate an evil depravity.

"It's Elgar!" Tanya says. "He's heading into Angel Grove."

"We'd better head him off in the Zords," Adam says. Kat nods.

"Right," says Tommy. "Shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning, Turbo Power!"

Alpha is panicking. He hurries over towards Lerigot, who is staring at the monitor. "Ay-yi-yi! Zordon! The hole is closing!"

"Closing too fast," Lerigot says. The monitor shows Amphibitor's beam assaulting the wormhole.

"Lerigot's right," Zordon says. "The wormhole is dissolving at an accelerated rate."

"Oh, _hurry_, Rangers!" Alpha says.

"Calm down, if they don't make it in time, I can always use what power I have to help get you two home." Nicole stated, she was still her princess gown.

The Rangers beat the monster, and teleport in holding their helmets. They approach Alpha and Lerigot, the former of whom is worriedly working a console. "Hey," says Justin. "What's the matter, Alpha?"

Alpha turns to face them. "Ay-yi-yi!"

"Divatox has activated a device that has accelerated the closing of the wormhole," Zordon says. "We must leave right away. Words can't express the gifts you have given me and the people of Earth. We will miss you dearly."

As Zordon gives his farewell speech, each of the Rangers are focused upon in turn; first Justin, who is putting forward a brave face; Kat, who looks down at the floor; Adam, who seems to have a lump in his throat; a saddened Tanya; and finally Tommy, for whom this parting may have the most meaning.

"Nicole, Princess and Guardian of the Moon, It has been honor to guide you," Zordon stated

Nicole blinked away tears, "It has been my pleasure to have such an ally as you have been; Zordon of Eltar, and I make a vow to you, I will continue the fight against evil, even if these guys step down to lead new lives."

Lerigot holds up his magical Key once more. Golden energy flows into Zordon's tube, enveloping the ancient sage and drawing his bright, shining essence out into the chamber. Further energy swirls around Alpha, who waves as he begins to disappear. "Goodbye, Rangers!" Alpha says sadly. "I miss you already. Ai-yi-yi-yi. . ." Zordon and Alpha's essences rise up through the Power Chamber.

"Goodbye, Zordon," Adam says solemnly.

"Goodbye, Alpha," Kat says. Golden sparkles float down around the watching Rangers.

"You'll always be in our hearts . . ." Tanya says.

"We will remember the lessons you taught us." Nicole added, '_Goodbye father_'

The last traces of golden energy fade as Zordon and Alpha's essences are drawn away.

The Power Chamber monitor shows this orange energy stream entering the wormhole. The green beam from Amphibitor's device is still there, causing the portal to compress. "Look, they're in!" Justin exclaims.

Kat steps up next to Justin for a closer look at the monitor. As she does so, the Power Chamber Alarm goes off again. "What's going on?" Adam asks.

"It's Divatox's device," Tanya says. She puts down her helmet and starts working a console. "The wormhole is collapsing!"

"What?" Kat asks.

"What if it closes on them?" Tommy asks.

"Zordon," Lerigot says. "Alpha, gone forever."

"It won't and I won't let it." Nicole stated, as her crescent glows. "You guys get that device, I will hold the wormhole open as long as I can."

The rangers destroyed the monster, and came back just in time to see the glow fade from Nicole's crescent.

"I held it for longer then I thought possible." Nicole panted a little.

The Power Chamber monitor shows Zordon and Alpha's essences heading into the wormhole, after which the orange stream vanishes. This has just been witnessed by the Rangers, who have removed their helmets, and Lerigot. Alarmed, Adam questions the small wizard. "What happened? Are they all right?"

"They are home," he murmurs. "Goodbye, Power Rangers and Princess . . ." He transforms into spiraling golden energy and flies away.

"He's gone!" Tanya says.

"And so are Zordon and Alpha," Kat says sadly.

Each one was silent as the fact that their mentor was gone. A short time later, Kat turns away from Zordon's empty tube, towards Tanya.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asks her.

"Yeah," she says. "I'm just gonna miss them."

"I know," she says softly.

Kat sighs. "And now we're all alone."

"I don't think so, Kat. I remember that before Moon Kingdom was destroyed, my mother sent all the robots down to earth to be hidden." Nicole explained.

"Yo, yo, yo, whatcha talkin' about, "alone"? What am I, invisible?"

"Alpha?" Tanya asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's me all right," he says. "Alpha 6, the latest and the greatest in a long line o' Alphas!" As Alpha 6 speaks, Tanya and Kat wander over to take a closer look. Justin is already standing nearby. Tommy and Adam smile from across the room. Alpha notices Justin. "Hey, kid, why don'tcha take a picture or something, it'll last longer!"

"Uh..I'm claiming something happen to this one," Nicole laughed. "I don't remember any of the Alphas talking like he does."

A series of bright electrical flashes fill the Power Chamber, taking Alpha and the Rangers by surprise. The six of them form a circle in the middle of the room. A beam of white light rises in the center of their circle, heralding the arrival of a mysterious, white-gowned woman. Her hair is long and dark, and a veil covers the lower half of her strangely familiar face.

"Yo!" says Alpha. "Welcome."

"Who is she?" Kat asks in awe. "She's beautiful."

Alpha answers. "She's Dimitria from the planet Inquirus. Makes a heck of an entrance, don't she?" He laughs.

"I say, I didn't make that much of an entrance." Nicole agreed

Kat turns to Dimitria. "Do you know who we are?"

Dimitria answers. "Do _you _know who you are?"

"Yeah," says Tommy. "We're the Power Rangers."

"Guardian and Princess of the Moon," Nicole answers.

"Is not who you are much more than the Power Rangers, Tommy?" she asks, then addresses each of them. "Are the questions you have, the reasons your faces have these expressions?"

"Well," says Adam. "Zordon told us he'd send someone to take his place, but, we really didn't know what to expect."

"Would you be surprised to learn that there are many unexpected events in your future, Rangers?" she asks. Tommy ponders this silently and turns towards Kat, who appears rather uneasy. Just then Dimitria flies into the air, fading from sight.

"Wow," Adam says.

"Huh?" a confused Justin asks.

Dimitria enters Zordon's empty tube and reappears inside; the Power Chamber apparently has a new residing mentor. "And now, are you surprised even more?" she asks.

"I think I'm going to like you, Dimitria." Nicole answered,

DarkPriestess66: I used parts of Shift into Turbo 1,2,3 for this chapter. I can't remember where I got it but I don't own.


	37. Chapter 36

Nicole sat curled up on her couch in the middle of the night, on the phone, Serena called her up crying hysterically,

"Serena, take a deep breathe and calm down."

"_I don't know what to do, I can't figure out who this kid is?" _Serena cried.

Nicole gripped the phone tighter, "Serena, You'll find out soon enough, and I got a problem of my own to deal with; the Guardian Crystal, its been losing power and I can't transform for more then an hour, so I've been stuck in the Power Chamber, working on new projects and I'm thinking about semi retiring with your permission of course."

"_What about your team leader or your mentor?_" asks Serena; clearly changing the subject.

"The time will come when the Turbo team will step down and a new Ranger team is born." Nicole answered, "I don't want to be part of that team, besides I got into College, I won't have time for fighting evil but I will help when I can."

"_You have my permission as Heir of the Sliver Throne to semi-retire._" Serena granted her request.

"Thanks Serena, oh! how about you and a few of the girls come out for my wedding, I would really love it, if you do?" Nicole asked. Feeling the weight of being an active Senshi off her shoulders.

"_Yes, we love too!_ _When are you coming out here and are you flying?_" Serena asks

"I'm going to come as soon as I can, Jason won't mind me leaving for a while, The rangers can deal with me gone for that long unless something comes up." Nicole answers. "I can't fight unless its something really wrong happening,"

"_I forgot, that I'm keeping you up it must be at least three in the morning_," Serena apologized,

"Don't worry about it, I can sleep in you know, well if you think you can survive for the day, I'm going to hang up." Nicole stated fighting back a yawn. "Bye Sere,"

"_Bye and thanks for talking me though my meltdown._" Serena replied as they hung up the phone.

Nicole put the cordless back on its cradle, and went back into her bedroom, yawning as she looked at the clock, yep it was close to three in the morning. She flopped back down on her mattress and fell asleep,

Selene watched as her princess slept, having to act as the older sister to someone who was older then her by ten minutes back when they were on the Moon, must be tough.

"Sleep well, my princess." Selene murmured as she laid her head back on her paws.

It was noon, Jason let himself into Nicole's apartment with his key, only to find Selene up and watching the tv,

"Good Morning, Jason," greeted Selene,

"Good morning, Selene. Where's Nicole at?" Jason replied,

"Still sleeping, She was woken up by Serena late last night, and had calm her down, because no one w wanted believe her about who Rini is pretending to be."

"and you know who my future niece is?" asked Jason as he walked over to the half open bedroom door,

Selene just nodded her furry head, "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, my mom was bugging me about the wedding, and its still months away," Jason answered as he shuddered a little, "She wanted to know who was walking Nicole down the aisle"

Selene looked down, "its still hard for my princess not knowing who her father is, Queen Serenity never talked about her husband, if she could help it, raising twin girls by herself"

Jason nodded,

~~~~~Time skip warning, because the author is running out of ideas~~~~~

a few months had passed, Nicole was standing in the back in the cover of darkness as the first team of Turbo Rangers passed on their powers to a new team, TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie, with Justin staying on as the blue ranger, once Tommy given his reasons for choosing TJ as his replacement, it was Nicole turn to speak, she was in her true form.

"Some of you know me as plain old Nicole Hunter, but I'm not who you think I am," Nicole began to explain, as she step into the light, making the four new rangers gasp, "First; I would like to welcome you into the Power Ranger Family, but also I would like to explain by taking the choice to become rangers, you also agreed to be part of my family, I am not from this world or this time period, I came from the past before the Rangers ever existed, its because of my actions in the past that gave birth to the earth's power rangers, I have grown in more ways then I thought possible since coming here, I am taking this time let you and my friends know, that I'm retiring as an active Sailor Guardian, because of my powers, but if you really need my help, Justin knows where to find me, for now I'm going to be in Japan, helping the other Sailor Senshi as best as I can,"

"I will miss you my friend," Zordon stated, "I hope to see again someday,"

"I as well, my old friend." Nicole replied before opening a gateway to the Hino Shrine in Japan,

"Nicole, when are you coming back?" asks Tommy,

"I'll be back in a two weeks, I have stuff to do out here, but I want to see my niece again." Nicole answered.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry this is so short, but I'm am going to end this story with Countdown in the next couple of chapters, I might add the ending of Chase into Space.


	38. Chapter 37

Nicole sat straight up as she was overwhelm by a vision, she gripped her temples as the vision crashed down on her,

_The Power Chamber had been breach ,Pirahnatrons were everywhere, the Rangers needed help, and without their mentor, all was lost._

Nicole stood up without looking over at Jason, who was staring at her with a worried expression on his face,

"I have to help them, If I don't then I'm terrified something will happen," Nicole explained as she went into her bedroom and got down the box that held her almost useless brooch,

"But the Cosmic Brooch doesn't have enough power," Jason stated,

"I know but I need to do something, my vision hasn't happened yet, maybe I can help." Nicole replied, "They only have seconds left, I can get in without being noticed,"

Jason's normal instincts warred with his Ranger training, "I still have my power coin,"

"Jason, are you saying we do this as a team?"

"Yes, found out when the power coins were destroyed, mine, Trini's and Zach's weren't." Jason stated,

"May the Power protect you always, I should have seen it coming," Nicole smiled, "Let's go"

Jason already had his power morpher, just in case.

Nicole closed her eyes and felt her power, she opened a gate straight into the Power Chamber,

They walked in, and was surrounded by the Rangers,

"Nicole!" greeted Justin,

"Hey kid, I think you need some reinforcements," Nicole replied, that is when she noticed that they was noise coming from the outside, "Jase, you better morph."

Jason nodded, "It's Morphing Time: Tyrannosaurus!"

"Cosmic Moon Guardian Power!" shouted Nicole, feeling the power course though her veins as she transformed. She smiled brightly, as she was in her sailor form.

"Now that is what I'm talking about,"

"Oh no," Alpha says.

TJ runs over to him. "They're on the roof!" On the screen, a group of drones are standing around the roof camera, and one smashes it with a hammer.

"Rangers," Alpha says. "I may still be able to teleport you to safety."

"We're staying with you, Alpha," TJ replies.

"I didn't come here, for a reunion. I came because this is my vision." Nicole stated

Outside, the door finally caves in, and the army rushes into the Power Chamber. "Hey, nice place you got here," Elgar says.

Back inside, Ashley says, "They've broken through the outer door."

Hammers can be heard bashing at the inside doors, and pirahnatrons are trying to pry through them. TJ turns to Carlos. "You take that door. Cassie, with me."

"Right," she says. The rangers put their helmets on and prepare to meet them coming through the door.

"Be careful," Ashley says.

"We've got to stand our ground," TJ tells them.

"They won't get by us," says Carlos.

Nicole and Jason went to help Carlos,

"Divatox, She's mine!" shouted Nicole. Suddenly, there is a loud crash and the lights go out. Sunlight streams in through the new holes in the roof, and debris and sparking conduits fall in. Pirahnatrons climb down ropes and into the chambers, and as the rangers turn, more rush in the doors they were guarding.

Justin tries fighting some in the center of the room, already flames are everywhere from the electrical systems. Ashley calls for her auto blaster and takes some on, but it gets knocked out of her hands and flies under a console.

Nicole swung her staff around, destroying three Pirahnatrons only to have four more replace them,

Jason had his hands full, but he fought them before either on their side or the Rangers' so he knew how to defeat them.

Alpha stands beside Dimitria's tube, trying to fight. Carlos knocks a pirahnatron out of his way. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yo, thanks Carlos," Alpha replies. The base of the tube is flaming as TJ and Carlos both fight near it. "Yo, be careful, you guys," Alpha says.

They fight intensely for a while longer, then Elgar walks in, looking around. He spots the tube. "Zordon and Dimitria's plasma tube," he says. "If I destroy it, then they can't come back!" He laughs. "Love it!" He walks along the back edge of the Chamber, amidst the fighting, stepping over a pirahnatron. "Scuse me. Kiss Dimitria goodbye, rangers."

"No!" exclaims Nicole but she was too late.

Elgar takes aim and throws his sledgehammer, hitting the tube and smashing it. Then he opens a case, where eight blinking devices lie. "Let's blow this joint . . . _up_, that is!" He places the devices on the walls as the fighting continues. "It's the end of the Power Rangers." A bomb ticks in the corner.

Divatox pushes a button, and The Power Chamber explodes.

Nicole felt the shudder and used her powers to create a barrier around the rangers all hiding as the debris fell, also hiding them from sight.

The Exhausted guardian could only watch as Divatox and her forces are searching the Power Chamber for the rangers. "Where are they?" she asks.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Elgar chants.

'_as long as my barrier holds, you won't find us. Egghead_' Nicole thought

"Elgar," Divatox says. "Are you positive they were inside when it blew?"

Elgar scratches his forehead. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" she asks. "Either the rangers and that guardian were destroyed, or they weren't!"

"It was smoky," he says. "I couldn't see anything."

Divatox points at him and Rygog. "Find them."

"Right away," Rygog says.

Pirahnatrons searching through the rubble, for the hiding Rangers and guardian but they are interrupted by an explosion. A fireball surges around above the ruins, and forms a face in front of Divatox. All the evil people run to join her.

"Nice entrance," Divatox says. "Who are you?"

"I am the messenger form the Cimmerian Planet," he says. "Zordon has been captured."

Nicole and Jason glanced at each other, as they tighten their hands to fists, to control the overwhelming anger at the thought of their friend and mentor being captured,

"Oooh," she says.

"You, Divatox," he continues. "Queen of Evil, will leave at once for the Cimmerian Planet."

"Now?" she asks. Then she laughs. "I think not. You tell whoever sent you, congrats on capturing Zordon, but I've just captured Earth, and I'm not going anywhere." She sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry, then turns to walk away.

"Dark _Specter _will not be happy," the messenger says.

She stops. "Excuse me, did you just say . . . Dark Specter?" She looks afraid.

"The Grand Monarch of Evil," he confirms.

Divatox turns to Elgar and Rygog. "Load up, we're going to the Cimmerian Planet." She turns back to the messenger. "Actually, you know what? A little vacation to the Cimmerian Planet would be just . . ." she blows a kiss. "Um, irresistible right now, really, yes. A little trip, great idea, thank you, really, yes. Thank you so much for the suggestion. Bye bye." The face disappears and Divatox spins around. "Don't you worry, I'll be back! Viva la Diva!"

Her and her army teleport out. Nicole releases the barrier, and slowly gets to her feet, she reverts back to normal clothes as she didn't want to waste time to try and hold onto her senshi form. Jason demorphs and went over to Nicole. As she was about to have a breakdown. "Zordon," she whispers

TJ gets up slowly, then runs to the clearing. Ashley and Carlos appear together and Justin pokes his head out from some rubble. "TJ!"

"Over here!" Cassie calls from TJ's side.

"Is everyone all right?" TJ asks.

"Yes," Carlos says.

Justin starts to come over to them, as does Ashley, and before Carlos follows, he angrily throws a nearby Divatox flag away from the site. They all stand together, then suddenly they demorph in a flash of light. "Our powers . . ." says Cassie. "They're gone."

"Alpha!" Justin calls. They all turn to where the robot is trapped behind some rubble.

"Coming Alpha," TJ says. "We got you."

"How could this have happened?" Ashley asks. "Dimitria and the Blue Centurion have gone, the megazords are both destroyed . . . and now, the Power Chamber."

"What're we gonna do now?" Alpha asks.

"You have to go to the Cimmerian Planet," Nicole stated,

"We promised Dimitria, we'd protect Earth," Cassie reminds her.

"Protect it from who?" Carlos asks. "Divatox is gone now."

"She's gone now," Ashley says. "But when she comes back, we'll be sitting ducks." Alpha starts to walk off, apparently having an idea.

"You're right," TJ says. "We need to stop Divatox before she comes back."

"But without the Power Chamber?" Cassie asks. "Without our powers? How do we expect to chase her, anyway?"

"Yo, I've got to get this loose," Alpha says, struggling to remove a box under some rubble.

"What is it, Alpha?" TJ asks.

"We need the black box," Alpha says. "It's under there. That's it."

The seven of them help and they retrieve the box. "Alpha," TJ says. "What is it?"

"This box holds the Power Decoder," Alpha says.

"What does it do?" Justin asks.

"It has all the secret codes," he answers. "We're gonna need it."

"What we need right now," Carlos says. "Is to find a way to go after Divatox."

"Wait . . ." Nicole says. "It's a long shot, but there may be a way."

Justin nodded, "Let's go."

"I'm going back home, the others need to hear about this," Jason stated,

"I'll be home soon," Nicole promised, She opens one gateway to the apartment, and another to NASADA, Jason walks in one as the Rangers and Nicole went into the other.

A car stops while a guard checks some papers. He lets the car drive off, and Justin and Nicole runs up to the entrance. "What can I do for you?" the guard asks.

"We need to speak to the Commander," Justin says. "It's really, really important."

"Is the Commander expecting you?" the man asks.

"No," Nicole replies. "But we've gotta speak to him."

The guards look at each other, then a car pulls up. "I'm sorry," he says. "No matter how 'really, really important' it is, I cannot let you in there. Now you wait right here." He walks over to the car. "Name please?"

The telephone rings and the other guard goes over. "I'll get it."

the former Blue ranger and Nicole sees their chance and runs along-side the car as it drives off, slipping by the guards. They look confused as they realize they are gone, and Justin and Nicole rolls out of view behind a hedge.

They made it to the car park outside a building. "That's it," he says. "Mission Control." Although it is heavily guarded, they make it to a small bridge and walks along. As two men below them open the door, they jumps down and sneaks in before it closes.

The two run down a corridor, and stops outside a couple of doors, reading the sign on the door. "Mission Control Room." He runs inside as some guards yell at him.

"Hey, you there!"

Justin looks in awe at the many computers around him. A man stands a way off, and the guards come in. "Hold it," one says. "That's about as far as you go." He takes Justin and Nicole's arms.

"Let me go," Justin says. "We have to speak to the commander."

"Sure you do," he says. "Let's go, now." They drag him out of the room.

"But I have a message from the Power Rangers," Justin says. The man in the room removes his glasses and follows them out unnoticed. "Let me go," Justin continues. "It's really important."

"Hold on a minute, gentlemen," the man from inside says. The guards instantly stand at attention, and a man and woman follow the man from the room. "I'm Commander Norquist of Mission Control," he says.

"Sir," Justin says. "The Power Rangers need your help."

"What do they need?" Norquist asks.

"They need the Space Shuttle," Nicole answers as she yank her arm away from the guard,

The guards laugh a little, and Norquist looks at the man beside him, who shakes his head. Norquist clears his throat, and the guards are quiet. Nicole walks up to the Commander, she whispers something in his ear.

"Eltar?" Norquist asks. The woman looks at the man, mouthing the word. "When do they need it?" Norquist asks Nicole.

"Right now," she answers.

"Come on," he says. They leave, and the others are left standing there, completely confused.

"what did you do?" Justin asked Nicole

"I told him a half-truth about me," Nicole answers, she left out the part about being a from another planet and time, they walk into the control room, Justin raised his communicator,

"This is TJ,"

"TJ, The Space Shuttle is all ours."

"We're on our way," TJ says.

"All systems are go," Norquist says. "As you requested the shuttle is set to take them to Eltar."

"_Two minutes to launch_," says a voice. "_Prepare to switch all systems to computer control_."

"Thank you," Nicole stated,

"_T minus 60 seconds until launch."_

Meanwhile in the Ship, the four rangers notice someone was missing,

"Where is he?" Ashley asks.

"Come on," says TJ. "Let's go Justin."

"_T minus 30 seconds."_

TJ presses a button on the nearby communication panel. "Justin, we're missing someone."

Nicole looks at Justin, he looks back at her, when she saw that the hero was really a child, who needed to be with his father. "He . . ." she begins. "He can't go with you. There's reasons."

"Justin's not going with us?" Carlos asks.

"Reasons?" TJ asks. "What reasons?"

"It's his dad. Justin wants to stay with his dad." Cassie's voice came though, Nicole hugged her friend to her side, giving comfort for the hardest choice he made,

"Nicole," TJ says. "Tell Justin, he has very good reasons, and that we'll miss him."

"He already knows," Justin replies,

"_T minus 15 seconds."_

Justin removes his headset. "I'll miss you too."

"_T minus 10 seconds and counting. 9 . . ." _The door into the cabin closes. "_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 . . ."_

The rangers all hold hands as they reach the end, and Carlos whispers. "Goodbye Justin, Nicole."

" _. . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." _Thrusters ignite. "_We have ignition." _The shuttle moves away. "_We have lift-off." _It takes off into the sky.

"Now that's a perfect lift-off," Norquist says to Justin and Nicole. However, when he turns, they are not there.

Justin and Nicole stands outside, watching the launch in person as the shuttle flies up to the sky. "Good luck, rangers," they both stated. Justin turns sadly and walks off.

Nicole catches up with him, "I know You'll see them again, little brother,"

"What are you going to do now, since you don't have your powers?" Justin asks,

"Get married, go to college, and have a normal life, and you, young man, are going to go to high school and enjoy retirement, besides Storm Blaster is out there somewhere, he might show up when you least except it," Nicole replies.

DarkPriestess66 says, Almost the end, I changed my mind on doing a wedding chapter, because I don't know how to write one, and I used most of the transcript to Chase into Space part two, i don't own it.


	39. Chapter 38 final chapter

Nicole Scott, happily married for two years to the love of her life, Jason Scott. She was on break from California state, a lot of things have happened with her Rangers, she met the Red Space Ranger Andros from the planet KO-35, located in the Kerova system, the former turbos became the new team of space rangers, with a change of color, TJ became blue, Ashley and Cassie stayed Yellow and Pink respectfully, while Carlos became the Black space ranger, along with the Sliver Ranger Zhane,

Jason, Rocky, and Adam had started their own dojo, each teaching their own specialties, while Nicole was a sophomore majoring in musical education, she found that she loved music, and the styles of the past, even the music that she found so boring during her time as a princess, she now had a newfound respect for,

She watched the newest students of the Crescent Moon Dojo, secretly still laughing at the reason behind the name, the three former rangers couldn't decide on a name, so Nicole decided she was going to put her foot down, and tell them, they should name the business after her family insignia in honor of Queen Serenity,

"Nikki, what are you doing?" asked Rocky,

Nicole looked up from her desk, at the end of the room and noticed that the students were leaving,

"non-college related project," Nicole answered, she looked at the blue prints for what she dubbed the

rescue morphers, she had clues that the next target on earth would be the city of Mariner bay,

Rocky walked over with a towel around his shoulders, and looked at the drawing and groaned, "those are morpher designs," getting the attention of both Adam and Jason,

"Still working on the next generation of Power Rangers," Jason stated,

Nicole blushed, "you can't blame me for taking precautions, I lived though my kingdom downfall, power chamber being destroyed, I have the feeling, I will be the only one left that still has power to stand up against the forces of evil."

"So recruiting people to be rangers falls to someone else?" Adam asked,

"i know for a fact, there is a team of scientists trying to study the universal morphing grid, I called one of them by the name of Angela Fairweather, she is the main researcher of Lightspeed," Nicole answered, she folded the blueprints and put them into manila envelope and sealed it, "Man-made Rangers, if Zordon was here, he would lecture me within the inch of my life."

"Where are you meeting this Angela Fairweather?" Jason asked,

Nicole looked at her husband, "I'm not, I'm going to mail this, I would have went in person, but due to foreseen events, its not possible."

"Its a good thing, this Astronema isn't after the Moon Guardian," Jason stated as he went around the desk to wrap his arm around his wife's shoulders,

"That's because I'm saving the last of my cosmic powers to fight in the big final battle," Nicole lead against Jason's arms,

"So the vision you had last month is really going to happen?" Jason asked,

"I'm afraid so, and I need to be with the Space Rangers when it starts," Nicole answered, "my sworn duty is to protect the earth, Jase."

"But not when you could get killed," all three replied,

"I love you all of you, but you know that I'm only a semi-retire Solider when the earth needs me, I will aide." Nicole stood up, shrugged out of Jason's embrace, "All I ask is that you lay low, I don't care if you have to hide in the basement without moving or even breathing, or I will make Astronema seem like a day at the beach if I find out that you three have been captured."

the three males shallowed and nodded, Jason might be married but the other two were still frighten of what Nicole would do to them.

Selene walked in, "It's starting,"

Nicole nodded, "Selene, you're in charge of these three,"

The Guardian created a gateway that lead to a corridor of the Megaship, she had been there a time or two, so she knew that place like the back of her hand. She walked into it.

"Guardian, shall I inform the Rangers of your presence?" DECA asked as Nicole turned the corner to the turbolift,

"If you be kind enough DECA," Nicole answered,

"Affirmative" replied DECA

Nicole walked onto the lift, "Bridge."

when the doors open to the bridge, she was greeted not by the Rangers who were at their stations, but by Alpha 6,

"Nicole!" Greeted Alpha 6 walking up to her,

"Its good to see you again, my friend," Nicole stated as she hugged the robot,

"What are you doing here?" asked TJ who was closer,

"Same reason, why I came two years ago, earth is my home, if the UAE decided to attack it, I will aide my friends," Nicole answered,

she sat down in unoccupied seat, she closed her eyes, a flash of blue and she saw the Sliver Ranger, fighting Velocifighters."Andros, we must assist Zhane, he's outnumbered by Quadrofighters."

Andros followed Nicole's visions,

A morphed Zhane on his galaxy glider. He is shot at and looks behind him to see a group of velocifighters. "Aw man," he says. "Velocifighters."

Four have come up behind him and are taking another shot. One hits and Zhane is knocked off his glider, hanging on to the side. A quantron gets ready to fire again and finish him, when a shadow is cast over it, and the Megaship appears.

From the bridge, Andros orders, "Fire!" Three of the velocifighters are destroyed.

"Behind you!" Zhane warns them. The velocifighter fires on the ship. "My turn." He gets his Super Silverizer and shoots the ship.

Nicole walked out with Andros as he went to check on Zhane, if he was hurt, she would have to heal him, she summoned the Guardian Staff,

"What?" asked Andros,

"Just in case, Zhane needs healing," Nicole replied, "I'm saving Senshi form for a battle, but I can still heal people with my staff,"

Andros just nodded, something he wondered if his people were really related to those of the Moon Kingdom, the Ranger and Guardian met up with Zhane who didn't need healing, he was just fine.

Zhane, Andros, and Nicole walk through the hall of the Megaship towards the bridge. Zhane is still morphed, but helmetless. "The rebels are under attack," he says. "So far they've held them off, but they need our help."

"It isn't just the rebels," Andros says, sounding stressed. "Dark Specter, Divatox, Rita and Zedd . . ." They turn and head onto the Bridge, where the other rangers are.

"It's the final battle, I feared" Nicole stated as they entered the Bridge again.

"Divatox has conquered Gratha," TJ informs them.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vika Galaxy," Cassie says. "The Vika have no defenses."

"They won't know what hit them," Carlos says quietly.

"They're trying to conquer the whole universe," Zhane realizes.

"Exactly." Andros sounds annoyed.

Carlos goes to the viewscreen. "Look at this. Over a thousand velocifighters."

Nicole went to the viewscreen, and gasped, this was worse a thousand times worse then her vision,

"Heading where?" Andros asks.

"Heading . . ." Carlos works a minute, then the screen changes to show a familiar planet, surrounded by velocifighters.

"Heading for Earth." Nicole finished in a strangled voice,

Andros walks quickly to the controls and take them. "Hang on Earth. We're on our way." The Megaship takes off.

Nicole flipped her communicator open, to contact Jason, she had Selene come up with a few communicators to give the other rangers in case of an emergency, and judging by her foresight, this was an emergency.

"Rocky, here." Rocky's voice came though, making the others look at Nicole.

"Rocky, I want you put out the Red alert to all retired Rangers, its time." Nicole ordered,

"Be careful, Sis." Rocky stated,

"I will," promised Nicole, not knowing her own future.

"Red alert?" asked Zhane,

"Means all former Rangers hide, what do you think the other villains would do to get there hands on the other rangers?" Nicole replied.

On the bridge, Andros works at the computer. "This is the biggest attack yet."

"Shields are up," Cassie reports.

"Maximum speed online," Carlos says.

"Hang on," Andros says. "We're going in." The Megaship flies near earth, drawing fire from the velocifighters. "Ready the Mega Lasers on my command."

"Mega Lasers on stand-by," Ashley says.

"Fire!" he orders. The ship does so and they destroy two of the fighters.

"Yes," Ashley says. "We got a couple of them."

"But we've got to get down to earth," Andros says.

"You guys go," Zhane says. "I'll keep them busy from up here."

Andros nods. "Come on guys." Zhane takes the controls as the rangers teleport to earth.

Buildings in Angel Grove are falling and exploding, and the whole city is in chaos.

Nicole transformed and opened a gateway back to earth, leaping from building to building dodging the building that were falling and exploding, The rangers ride up on their gliders, and Andros speaks. "Okay guys, this is the big one. But we can do it, right?"

"Right!" they all reply.

"If we don't, we're all dead." Nicole stated,

The people cheer as the rangers and Guardian fly over them. Andros' glider is shot by a Quantron and he goes flying, hitting the ground hard. He gets up quickly and starts to fight, his spiral saber out. The other rangers join in the battle. Andros knocks down a group of pirahnatrons, but they get back up. "These guys don't know when to quit. Spiral Saber, booster mode. Fire." They fall.

Nicole lands beside Andros and reaches for her tiara,

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she released the disk into the air, destroying several quantrons, she then processed to fight hand to hand, and back to back with Andros,

Andros stands on a bridge and sees an explosion hit Ashley. "Ashley!" he calls. "Red battlized ranger!" He leaps off the bridge and his armor appears. He fires at the quantrons and such around Ashley, and Darkonda.

"I'll get you, red ranger," Darkonda says.

"Save it, Darkonda," Andros says. "Battlizer Missiles." The missiles fire and explosions go off.

Nicole ducked and rolled as Ecliptor notices them. "Take this." He shoots a blast from his eyes that hits Andros in the back, and Andros falls, dropping out of battlized mode. He lands roughly on top of a van, probably busting his shoulder good, and hits the ground. Nicole jumps over fall beams and get to Andros,

"Sorry, I couldn't deflect the blast," Nicole stated, her gloves were blacken, "my powers are weakening,"

"It's okay," Andros replies,

"Andros! Nicole!" Ashley shouts. She fights through the crowd of monsters to him. "You two okay?"

"Yeah," he says. "But we've got to get out of here."

Darkonda appears. "Hold it right there."

Ecliptor stands beside him. "You're not going anywhere." They fire at the rangers and guardian and they fly back, hitting a wall and demorphing as they land. Nicole had to force herself to stay in senshi form, the sliver ribbons flowed back into her suit.

"Come on," Ashley says. "We've got to find the others." They get up and leave.

"After them," Ecliptor says. He and Darkonda follow them, followed by quantrons and pirahnatrons.

The rangers regrouped after everything has calmed a bit, and the city has been taken over. Quantrons and pirahnatrons herd civilians along the road and group them together.

Ashley and Andros sit with TJ a ways off, when Cassie and Carlos stagger in. "Are you okay?" Ashley asks. Nicole went over to help them take a seat on a few crates, Nicole had reverted back to street clothes before her power completely worn out,

"We're getting our butts kicked," Carlos says breathlessly.

"We've never been up against this many," TJ says quietly.

Andros turns away, running a hand through his hair, He kicks a sheet of metal in frustration, and the other rangers watch nervously.

Nicole stares at her friend, "Getting frustrated isn't going to help,"

Andros ignores her, but she knew what he was going though, She thought about what happened during the Sliver Millennium, she then punches a car door that was blown off,

"I will not let the earth fall like the Moon Kingdom," Nicole growled,

An explosion is visible from Earth, flaming pieces fall down to Angel Grove, the rangers and guardian walk up to a piece, and Cassie kneels down. "What was all that about?" Their communicators beep.

"Rangers," says Alpha's voice. "Dark Specter has been destroyed."

Nicole was shocked, "If Dark Specter's gone," she paused "Then who's in charge?"

A flash of lightning appears, then Ecliptor's face in the sky. Everyone turns to look. "Dark Specter is no more," he says. "Astronema, Princess of Evil, is your new leader."

"It can't be," Andros says quietly.

"No," gasps Nicole, as she looked at Andros, she heard from Cassie that Astronema was really Karone, Andros' long lost sister.

"It is for her we fight," Ecliptor continues. "And for her, we will conquer the universe. Good will be destroyed, and evil will rule,"

The Quantrons all bow down, and Elgar looks at them. "What's everyone doing?" He looks up. "Oh! All bow to Astronema." He kneels.

The civilians are basically ignored now, Nicole saw a mother lead her child away. "Don't worry. The Power Rangers and Moon Guardian will be here, they'll save us."

Unaware she is that the Power Rangers and Guardian stand only feet away, watching.

The people of Angel Grove look up at the sky as the Dark Fortress descends upon the burning city.

The Dark Fortress lowers towards the buildings of Angel Grove, and Astronema teleports down with Ecliptor. Everyone's gaze is fixed on her as she speaks. "People of Earth. This is Astronema. The rest of the universe has surrendered." She looks around at the crowd. "The Power Rangers and Moon Guardian aren't going to save you. They've already tried . . . and they _failed_! I control Earth now. The rangers and guardian are among you somewhere, hiding from me." Everyone in the crowd looks around at each other, wondering who their neighbor might be. "This is _not_ acceptable," Astronema snaps. "By tomorrow morning I want them brought to me . . . or I'll destroy the whole planet. It's them . . . or you!"

Elgar grabs a girl in the crowd. "Yeah, and she means it, too!" Astronema and Ecliptor teleport out.

Nighttime in the city, a small group of people gather around a fire, guarded by quantrons. A man is speaking. "I mean, we've got to do something."

A woman stands. "Look, we have been talking and talking over and over. What are we gonna do? I mean, where are the power rangers and Moon Guardian?"

"Yeah," says the man. "And if they're here, why don't they come and help us?"

"Maybe they've left us," the woman says.

There are gasps from the people and the man looks around nervously. "Maybe she's right. Maybe they have left us."

"Wait a minute," Bulk speaks up. Everyone looks to him and he stands up. "The rangers and guardian have never let us down before. We have to believe they'll be here." The lady nods, and Bulk sits back down.

From a distance, Ashley and Nicole watches them quietly.

Later that night, the rangers and Nicole all gather around another fire, and Ashley speaks. "Everyone's counting on us. What are we gonna do?"

There is a crash and they all turn as Zhane stumbles in, demorphed and filthy, obviously in pain. Cassie goes over to him and helps him walk. "Zhane, are you okay?"

Zhane nods. "I survived. But the Winger didn't."

TJ stares at him. "Not good. And the rebels?"

Zhane sits down on a block with a groan. "They surrendered."

Nicole summons her staff and shrinks it, to the size of the crescent moon wand,

"Moon Healing Escalation," she stated letting the pure moon dust heal the rangers, and herself. The clothes were still destroyed but their energy levels were back to normal.

"Thank you," Zhane stated,

Nicole just smiled,

"Then we're on our own," Cassie says. "Anyone that could have helped us have been destroyed or captured."

"Not the Senshi, if they have any sense they won't fight." Nicole stated, hoping that her sister and the others weren't out in japan fighting something they won't be able to stop.

Carlos steps up. "Astronema hasn't captured all civilians on Earth. So maybe we could organize them, find a way to . . ."

"We can't risk their lives," TJ says.

"There's got to be another way." Nicole stated, her mother wouldn't forgive her if she rallied the civilians.

"There is," Andros replies. "If I can get into the Dark Fortress, I still think I can get through to my sister. Maybe I can talk her into stopping all this."

"Andros," TJ states. "She's not your sister anymore. They've changed her. She'll destroy you on sight."

Zhane stands and puts a hand on Andros' shoulder, obviously sympathetic but even he has lost hope. "You've got to accept it," he says gently. "There is no more Karone."

Andros slaps his hand away and shakes his head, hurt and anger on his face. "I will never accept that."

"Listen," Ashley tells them all. "We still have some time. We're not beaten yet. Right?"

"That's right," Carlos says. "So let's get to work." They all gather around a map and start planning. Except Andros.

Cassie's voice can be heard as Andros watches them silently. "Okay, the velocifighters are concentrated here and here. Let's gather all the resources we have and try to figure out some way for us to turn this around."

"Yeah," Carlos agrees.

"I hope we end this soon or else, I will have to go to a high level of power, my true form." Nicole stated, she then notices Andros wander off, and Ashley watches him as he opens his morpher. "Going somewhere?" she asks.

Andros turns. "Hey. I was just going to . . . um . . ."

Nicole walks away from the group, and to Ashley and Andros, "Going to the dark fortress to try and stop your sister,"

Ashley walks up to him. "Andros," she whispers. "You can't . . . leave."

Andros pauses. "I have to try." He turns and walks a few feet, and Ashley's eyes fill with tears.

Nicole walks up to Andros and places a hand on his shoulder, "You must do everything you can to save her, I would do the same thing for my sister," she then walks away but still in hearing distance,

Andros looks to Ashley after Nicole left, "Look, if I don't see you again . . ."

Ashley puts a finger to his lips. "Shh. I will see you again." She looks into his eyes, hope shining in them.

Nicole smiled at the beginning of a new power couple,

Andros looks at Ashley a moment, his own emotions coming through slightly. But then he goes back into himself. "Right." He stands back and activates the Battlizer, then flies off. Ashley watches him go, tears falling down her face.

The following morning, Nicole and the others watch as Astronema stands on the rooftop again. "Power Rangers! You are cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet . . . I will ask one more time—Where are the Power Rangers and Moon Guardian?"

Everyone looks around, but no one comes forward. Ecliptor turns to Astronema and speaks quietly. "Apparently they're going to keep them hidden from you."

'_Why does she want to destroy me? I have done nothing to her. Nicole, she's brainwashed evil, she wants to destroy everything good, and you're good._' Nicole thought as she and the others hid behind fallen wall,

Astronema nods, then turns to the people. "As you wish." The rangers run up and watch helplessly as she continues. "Let the destruction of earth beg—"

"Wait!" shouts a voice.

Astronema and the rangers and guardian look towards the voice, and the crowd parts. Bulk steps forward bravely, looking up at Astronema. "_I_ am the blue ranger." Astronema stares at him in disbelief.

Skull looks to Professor Phenomenous, then steps forward to join his friend, who smiles. "I am the black ranger," Skull shouts.

The Professor steps forward, stuttering, but not in fear. "I—I—I am the red ranger."

Adele steps forward. "You can call me the pink ranger."

"I am the Moon Guardian!" shouts another person,

"Incredible," TJ says, watching them.

The man from the campfire steps forward. "And I'm the—" he pauses, checking them off. "Silver ranger."

The woman from the campfire steps forward. "I am the yellow ranger."

"I'm a ranger too!" shouts a woman.

"Me too," adds a man. "I'm a ranger!" Everyone joins in, shouting out that they're rangers and guardians, finally standing up for their protectors.

"I don't believe it," Nicole breathed,

"Fine then," Astronema says. "Destroy them all." Quantrons and Pirahnatrons swarm in, and explosions go off everywhere. People scream, then all is silent as they hear a voice.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turns to a rooftop, where the real rangers stand. Carlos has called out. TJ speaks evenly.

"We . . . are the Power Rangers."

"I am the Moon Guardian!" shouts Nicole, as she held out her almost powerless brooch,

Everyone starts talking together, and Bulk and Skull stare at each other in disbelief. "Them?" Bulk asks.

Zhane stands in the center, where Andros would be. "Ready guys?"

"Let's Rocket!" They all say together. They morph with a quick explosion, and Nicole transforms once again, and everyone cheers. Astronema and Ecliptor stand watching, unsure what to do. The rangers sound off:

"Silver"

"Black"

"Pink"

"Blue"

"Yellow"

"Guardian"

"You've gone too far, Astronema!" Zhane shouts. "Are you ready, guys?"

"Right!" They all answer. "Let's do it!" They all leap of the building.

"Let's get back to the ship," Ecliptor says. He and Astronema beam out.

The rangers and guardian begin to fight, still outnumbered though with renewed spirits. Bulk watches a moment, then turns to the rest of the crowd. "Come on, let's get in there! Who's with me?"

Everyone cheers and Bulk and Skull shake hands, and they all join in the fight. Bulk pulls someone off Zhane and shoves it roughly, and Skull drags a Quantron off Ashley.

The others not knowing what happening on the dark fortress could only watch as golden wave hits Angel Grove, and Elgar and all the piranahtrons and quantrons transform into sand.

The rangers demorph and look around a moment, Nicole was transformed into her true form, her white gown and her crescent moon insignia glowing, the last thing she noticed was her brooch was transformed as well, it was heart shaped now,

Then everyone starts to cheer and hug, celebrating their victory though they have no idea how they attained it.

The rangers join in, but only for a moment. Cassie takes Ashley aside. "Any word from Andros?"

Carlos and TJ stop beside them and Ashley shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "Cassie, I don't think he's coming back."

Cassie and Carlos begin to comfort her, but then they all turn to the sky, as the Dark Fortress lowers, and lands on Earth. "Oh no," Carlos says.

Nicole's eyes widen at the brooch, as she pieced together the what happened, she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Let me though!" shouted a voice, and Jason ran to Nicole. Wrapping his arms around her,

"He's gone!" shouted Nicole as yellow energy pulsed out of her spreading throughout the cosmos. Awakening long dormant creatures, "Zordon!"

Andros looked at Nicole, and he turned his head away.

DarkPriestess66 this is the final chapter of Moon Guardian, so leave a review. I might do one-shots too, But don't worry, Nicole will be back in the next installment of the Moon guardian saga, also I used most of the Transcript for Countdown, so I don't own it. I think it was from PR unlimited?


End file.
